YOUR GRAVITY
by lolipopsehun
Summary: Terjebak dengan empat orang pria yang berusaha melindunginya, membuat hidup Luhan seratus persen berubah. Tentang hidupnya, juga tentang sebuah perasaan bernama cinta yang mulai tumbuh dalam bahaya. HUNHAN. SEHUN. LUHAN. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Jongin. Kris. GS. MATURE. M. EXO. HUNHAN INDONESIA BIG EVENT.
1. Chapter 1

**YOUR GRAVITY**

Jangan pernah mencoba menjadi bayanganku, karena kita tak akan pernah bisa terpisah. Apa kau tak akan menyesali hal itu, Oh Sehun? –Luhan. Sebuah cerita tentang seorang gadis dengan 'bayangan hitam' yang selalu mengikutinya. Bagaimana aku bisa terbebas dari 'Gravitasi-ku', bahkan sedetikpun aku tak akan sanggup melakukannya. Siapkah kau dengan hal itu, Luhan? –Oh Sehun. HUNHAN. SEHUN. LUHAN. GS. MATURE. M. EXO. HUNHAN INDONESIA BIG EVENT.

.

.

MAIN CAST : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun.

EXO-12!

GENDER SWITCH

Don't like don't read!

Don't copy!

Repost with CR!

.

.

Selamat membaca~

.

.

Suhu siang ini terlalu sejuk untuk pertengahan musim dingin. Seluruh jalanan dan bangunan di Negara ini tertutup selimut putih mengkilat, membuat siapapun yang melintas harus merapatkan pijakannya pada tanah, menghindar dari resiko tergelincir. Hari masih siang namun matahari sama sekali tidak menunjukkan dirinya, hingga langit dihiasi warna kelabu pekat yang mencekam.

Disinilah seorang gadis muda berparas manis, merenung memandang gelapnya hari dengan tatapan menerawang. Pikirannya melayang-layang, jauh meninggalkan tubuh mungilnya yang mematung. Dari balik jendela sebuah perpustakaan terbesar di ibu kota, dengan sebuah buku berbahasa Mandarin yang hanya dipegangnya dalam keadaan terbuka, gadis itu memandang butiran salju yang turun dengan pandangan sendu, seolah-olah pemandangan butiran salju yang turun adalah pemandangan yang melukai perasaannya. Sesekali gadis itu menghembuskan napas berat, terdengar cukup keras di ruangan yang senyap.

Sejak kepindahannya ke Negara ini sebulan yang lalu, gadis itu selalu menghabiskan waktu luangnya di sudut perpustakaan ini, mengambil sebuah buku hanya untuk dibuka, kemudian membuka sedikit jendela untuk merasakan dinginnya angin musim dingin yang menerpa wajah piasnya –sebuah musim yang tidak bersahabat dengannya.

Namanya Luhan. Xi Luhan. Seorang keturunan China-Korea. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses dari China –sehingga membuatnya mendapatkan julukan sang Putri Konglomerat. Sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang dokter dari Korea. Kematian ibunya dua bulan yang lalu membuat Luhan harus diasingkan di negeri orang –secara teknis ibunya lahir disini, namun Luhan merasa Negara ini bukan rumahnya.

Ibunya meninggal dua bulan lalu karena kecelakaan kerja yang meledakkan laboratoriumnya di Shanghai. Meskipun Luhan tak yakin sebab kematian ibunya, namun ia hanyalah seorang gadis muda berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menyelidiki kematian ibunya. Dan karena posisinya di keluarga hanya sebagai anak dari istri kedua, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi dari Negara itu –mengikuti keinginan ayahnya.

Ayahnya bilang Luhan harus bisa bangkit setelah kematian ibunya, Luhan harus mendapatkan pendidikan di luar bayangan kematian ibunya yang pasti masih menyakiti hatinya. Tapi entah mengapa, Luhan pikir, ia diasingkan. Lebih tepatnya, ia pikir dirinya dibuang.

Luhan tidak bisa menuntut banyak karena lagi-lagi ia hanya anak dari istri kedua, meskipun ayahnya tetap menghidupinya secara penuh –ya, hanya dengan materi.

Sejak kecil, Luhan tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya. Tidak terlalu dekat untuk pernah digendong saat jalan-jalan atau sekedar tidur bersama ayahnya saat kecil. Ia selalu hidup dengan ibunya di sebuah rumah yang ayahnya berikan di tengah ibu kota China. Rumah yang terlampau besar untuk ia tinggali berdua dengan ibunya. Dan Luhan tidak pernah merasa bangga dengan kekayaan ayahnya.

Ia pikir, itu bukan miliknya.

Gadis itu tumbuh dengan kuat, menjadi pribadi yang mandiri, dan tidak cengeng. Bahkan saat ibunya meninggal –kejadian yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya, Luhan tidak menangis. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa air matanya tak bisa keluar. Luhan hanya merasakan sakit, sangat sakit hingga ia nyaris tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya. Merasa sangat sakit hingga semua orang menganggapnya sekarat dan nyaris mati.

Tapi setelah mendapatkan perhatian semua orang selama satu minggu, ia diasingkan. Dikirim ke Negara ibunya, tanpa ia sadari, nama Luhan sudah terdaftar di salah satu universitas di ibu kota Negara ini. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa Luhan sadari, ia sudah mendapatkan kartu tanda penduduk Korea.

Luhan sempat berpikir bahwa ayahnya luar biasa hebat, tapi kemudian ia juga berpikir bahwa ayahnya tidak lebih dari seorang yang brengsek.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak butuh materi, ia hanya ingin kasih sayang ayahnya. Ia ingin diperlakukan sama seperti anak-anak ayahnya di sana. Luhan ingin diakui, bukan diasingkan. Jika mereka bilang Luhan akan lebih baik jika tinggal di Korea, maka bagi Luhan semua itu omong kosong. Mereka semua adalah pembual hebat dan Luhan terlalu bodoh untuk mengikuti kemauan mereka.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menghembuskan napas keras, kali ini membuat seorang pria di sebelahnya, menoleh, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan khawatir dan Luhan tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" tanya pria itu, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Luhan.

Luhan meraih tangan pria itu, menyalaminya dan tersenyum. Luhan pikir pria itu memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Ya, sangat baik,"

"Kau orang China ya?" tanya pria itu menggunakan bahasa mandarin, membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Pria tadi menunjuk buku yang dibaca Luhan dengan dagunya yang runcing. Setengah tersenyum, Luhan mengangguk. "Aku Kris Wu,"

"Luhan," balas Luhan singkat.

Kris tersenyum lagi, memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. "Kupikir aku melihatmu selalu disini setiap siang hingga sore hari selama tiga minggu terakhir,"

Luhan terkekeh, terdengar sangat canggung, tapi Kris menunggu gadis itu bicara. "Aku senang membaca dan aku suka ketenangan,"

"Apa aku mengganggu ketenanganmu?" tanya Kris lagi, mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk menggoda Luhan dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Dan lagi-lagi Luhan terkekeh ringan. Ia mungkin gadis yang dingin, tapi Luhan tahu cara berpura-pura. "Bukan masalah. Aku senang karena kau adalah orang pertama yang mengajakku bicara,"

"Maksudnya?" balas Kris cepat, berusaha tidak terdengar terlalu bersemangat, tapi ia gagal.

Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh. " _Well,_ aku belum mendapatkan satu namapun selama aku pindah kesini –yah kecuali nama para pengajarku," Luhan terseyum lagi.

Kris balas tersenyum, terlihat bersemangat. "Benarkah? Harusnya aku membelikanmu kopi atau makanan ringan,"

"Kau bisa memberikan itu nanti karena aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Luhan, melirik jam tangannya sekilas, dan memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Kau pergi karena aku menganggumu?" tanya Kris.

Luhan terkekeh ringan. "Tidak Kris, ada yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Senang bicara denganmu," Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan Kris menyambutnya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Kris dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu aku akan selalu ada disini," ia tertawa singkat sebelum bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih saja memandangi punggung gadis itu dengan ribuan pertanyaan di benaknya.

Sebenarnya bukan Kris yang membuat Luhan pergi dari perpustakaan, tapi sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya mulai tampak lagi. Di sudut perpustakaan yang lain, di balik tumpukan buku di atas rak, Luhan lagi-lagi melihatnya. Sebuah bayangan hitam yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi selama lebih dari seminggu terakhir.

Luhan tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa bayangan hitam itu ada sosok pria dewasa. Sosok pria aneh yang selalu menggunakan pakaian serba hitam untuk mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Seharusnya Luhan melaporkan ini kepada polisi atau bibinya karena ia pikir ada seorang penguntit yang mengikutinya.

Namun Luhan urung melakukan hal itu.

Luhan benci ditanya-tanya, ia tidak suka diinterogasi. Lagipula bayangan hitam itu tidak pernah mengganggunya. Luhan hanya berusaha menghindari sosok hitam itu. Sepulang kuliah ia akan memilih jalan yang ramai, menunggu hingga sore hari saat semua orang pulang dari kantor dan jalanan menjadi sesak, kemudian berjalan pulang dikerumunan orang dengan langkah cepat. Menyelinapkan tubuh mungilnya di balik kerumunan.

Sama seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang, gadis mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, membaur di kerumunan orang yang sibuk. Kemudian Luhan akan sampai di halte dan menyelinap memasuki bus yang nyaris penuh sesak –meninggalkan bayangan hitamnya.

Luhan selalu bisa melarikan diri dari bayangan itu saat memasuki bus.

Tapi saat ia sudah sampai di Apartemennya, bayangan itu selalu muncul. Berdiri jauh di seberang gedung apartemennya, memandangi Luhan hingga masuk. Bayangan hitam itu tidak pernah mengikutinya masuk, Luhan pikir mungkin karena CCTV.

Luhan selalu terburu-buru, memasuki gedung apartemennya dengan langkah cepat, kemudian menyelinap di balik kerumunan orang di dalam lift, dan setengah berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya dua kali. Entah mengapa, Luhan pikir, sistem password belum cukup aman.

Luhan tidak tahu siapa orang yang selalu mengikutinya selama ini. Bahkan sekarang ia lebih senang mengurung diri di kamar apartemennya, menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk menggambar. Luhan belum mendapatkan satu orang teman pun, ya meskipun hari ini ia mendapatkan satu orang. Ia bukan seperti gadis-gadis lain yang suka mengobrol tentang fashion atau selebriti terkenal, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu seorang diri. Memikirkan tentang apa saja yang terjadi di hidupnya selama ini.

Dengan langkah malas, Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Memandang langit-langit apartemennya yang penuh ukiran. Memikirkan tentang sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan kemudian mendesah ringan.

Saat yang tepat, ponselnya berdering.

Luhan meraih ponselnya dari saku belakang, nama bibinya tertera di layar. Luhan menghembuskan napas beberapa kali dan berdeham ringan sebelum menekan layar untuk menerima panggilan.

"Luhan, sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" suara bibinya yang melengking membuat Luhan harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Luhan meringis. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?" Ia berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar ceria, berusaha menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin akan bibinya lontarkan.

Suara di seberang sana menghela napas lega. "Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponmu kemarin?"

Luhan terkekeh. "Maafkan aku. Aku sibuk sekali kemarin," padahal Luhan hanya bermalas-malasan. Terlalu malas menerima panggilan.

"Hari ini kau di rumah?"

Luhan menimang-nimang sebentar, berusaha menggali otaknya untuk mencari alasan. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. "Ya, aku selalu di rumah," bisik Luhan, menyerah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Baekhyun akan mengantarkan makanan sekarang," dan Luhan nyaris mengerang.

Tidak lagi.

Luhan memaksakan diri untuk tertawa ringan. "Terima kasih banyak, aku akan menunggunya,"

"Jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan lupa makan," ucap Bibinya, kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon.

Setelahnya Luhan nyaris mengumpat. Ia benci Baekhyun. Bukan benci dalam arti yang sebenarnya, ia hanya tidak suka ada orang lain di tempatnya. Apalagi sepupunya itu berisik bukan main. Baekhyun sanggup mengoceh selama lebih dari empat jam dan itu membuat telinga Luhan panas –nyaris robek, mungkin. Gadis berisik itu akan membicarakan tentang apa saja. Bisa Luhan bilang, Baekhyun adalah biang gossip.

Belum ada satu orang pun yang mereka berdua kenal, yang belum Baekhyun jadikan bahan pembicaraan.

Dan terkadang Luhan juga mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun sampai habis.

Baru beberapa menit Luhan menyalakan televisi, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan langkah malas, Luhan menuju intercom untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Baekhyun ada disana, berdiri dengan lucu, menenteng dua kotak besar makanan. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, kemudian menekan tombol bel berkali-kali dengan kesal.

Tingkah gadis itu selalu membuat Luhan tersenyum meskipun perangainya menyebalkan bagi Luhan.

Luhan membuka pintu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya merengut, menyerahkan dua kotak besar makanan dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Demi Tuhan, berapa kali aku bilang kau seharusnya tinggal bersama kami. Tulangku bisa patah jika sering mengangkat beban terlalu berat," ucap Baekhyun acuh, berjalan mendahului Luhan yang sedang susah payah menyeret kotak makan besar yang Baekhyun bawa.

Luhan tertawa ringan menanggapi ocehan sepupunya, kemudian menuju kulkas untuk membongkar makanan dan bersiap-siap mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun selanjutnya, tapi Luhan masih tak mendengar apapun, kecuali suara saluran televisi yang dipindah-pindah.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengirimiku makanan," ucap Luhan ringan, memecah keheningan yang asing.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, masih memencet remote dengan kasar. Ia sudah menanggalkan jaket tebalnya, tidur terlentang di sofa, dan mengangkat satu kaki ke atas bantalan sofa. "Wah ide bagus. Lalu aku tidak akan mendapat uang jajan selama satu bulan," kali ini ia memutar bola mata sebal

Luhan tertawa keras, meletakkan bahan makanan terakhir dan bangkit utnuk menyusul Baekhyun. Ia menatapnya sebentar, gadis itu sedang fokus menonton televisi dengan diam. Bibirnya hanya bergerak saat ia mengunyah makanan ringan atau memasukkan sedotan ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

Ini aneh.

"Kau tidak mengoceh hari ini?" sindir Luhan, duduk di samping kepala Baekhyun dan meraih makanan ringan dari tangannya.

Baekhyun mendecih, bangkit untuk duduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bukannya kau senang aku tidak mengoceh?" tanya Baekhyun sarkastis.

Luhan tertawa ringan. "Kau benar. Hanya saja sekarang ruangan ini masih sepi meskipun kau datang. Ini aneh. Rasanya ganjil,"

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku kesal," dengusnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Luhan dengan malas.

"Memangnya apa lagi?" balas Baekhyun ketus, terkadang Luhan lupa bahwa perangai Baekhyun masih terlalu kekanakan untuk gadis seusianya.

Luhan mencoba berpikir –lebih tepatnya pura-pura berpikir. "Kupikir kau bertengkar lagi dengan Chanyeol,"

"Dia bodoh. Idiot. Aku benar-benar muak dengannya," tambah Baekhyun dengan erangan.

Luhan mengehela napas ringan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Luhan sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali Baekhyun mengeluh tentang Chanyeol tapi ia juga tidak bisa membantu. Ia hanya akan mendengarkan celotehan Baekhyun tentang kekasihnya tanpa henti dan kemudian mendengar rengekannya.

"Kau tidak ingin bercerita padaku?" tanya Luhan, berpura-pura. Ia malah berharap Baekhyun tidak cerita tentang apapun.

Baekhyun menggeleng, dan tanpa sadar Luhan menghela napas lega. Namun kemudian ia sadar bahwa tak seharusnya sejahat itu pada Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, kau sudah bisa makan makanan cepat saji sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan mengerutkan kening bingung.

Ia tak mengerti.

Luhan menggeleng ringan. "Tidak, aku masih tidak suka. Perutku tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan makanan itu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau tidak pernah pesan melalui layanan pesan antar?" sambung Baekhyun lagi, membuat Luhan semakin bingung.

Lagi-lagi Luhan menggeleng. "Bagaimana aku bisa pesan makanan, kalau makanan yang kau bawakan tidak pernah habis. Memangnya ada apa?" desak Luhan.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan, memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan menyelidik tepat dimatanya.

"Apa diam-diam kau punya pacar?" Baekhyun menuding Luhan dengan telunjuknya, membuat Luhan secara naluri memundurkan kepalanya, menghindari telunjuk Baekhyun.

Luhan menepuk jari Baekhyun yang hampil menyentuh hidungnya dan menurunkannya perlahan.

"Demi Tuhan Baekhyun, aku bahkan tidak punya teman," balas Luhan kesal. "Sebenarnya ada apa?" desaknya lagi.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku melihat seorang pria berada di depan pintu apartemenmu,"

Dan Luhan tersedak, menyemburkan setengah minumannya ke depan, dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan, meraih tisu untuk mengelap meja dan bajunya yang basah, sedangkan Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala sambil meringis.

"Aku melihat orang yang sama pada hari ini dan dua hari yang lalu. Tapi pada beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat orang yang berbeda," tambah Baekhyun, masih berusaha membantu Luhan mengeringkan bajunya.

Luhan mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Apa yang ia lakukan?" tanyanya mengambang, seperti melamun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, setelah aku lewat lorongmu, ia selalu berjalan menuju pintu darurat. Kupikir ia petugas layanan pesan antar karena menggunakan masker,"

Luhan tampak berpikir, mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mencerna semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya satu minggu belakangan. Itu pasti pria yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Salah besar jika Luhan pikir pria itu tidak masuk ke apartemennya, tapi apa yang sebenarnya pria itu inginkan darinya.

Jika ia ingin merampok Luhan, seharusnya sudah ia lakukan sejak seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin jika pria itu seorang _stalker,_ ia sudah menyerang Luhan sejak hari pertama Luhan melihat bayangan pria itu di perpustakaan.

Apa maksud bayangan hitamnya itu?

Luhan tak habis pikir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sambung Baekhyun. Menginterupsi pikiran-pikiran Luhan yang meluas.

Luhan menggeleng. Kemudian dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Baekhyun setelah sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya.

"Tunggu dulu, kau melihat orang yang berbeda? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" desak Luhan, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena Luhan terdengar sangat antusias.

"Pria yang kutemui hari ini dan dua hari yang lalu adalah pria yang sama. Warna rambutnya hitam pekat. Sedangkan yang kulihat beberapa hari yang lalu rambutnya berwarna coklat muda. Lagipula postur tubuh mereka berbeda. Sebenarnya siapa mereka?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Luhan mendesah ringan, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku tak tahu, Baek. Kupikir mereka mengikutiku,"

Baekhyun tampak terkejut. "Kau seharusnya melaporkan ini pada polisi," ucapnya tegas.

Luhan menggeleng ringan. "Mereka tidak melakukan apapun padaku, Baek. Lagipula keamanan di apartemen ini sangat ketat,"

Baekhyun menghela napas, meraih tangan Luhan yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dan menggenggamnya. "Luhan," panggilnya lembut. "Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku. Ibuku akan sangat senang menerimamu. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal sendiri seperti ini,"

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng ringan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Baek. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitiku. Lagipula kau juga sering berkunjung," Luhan menepuk-nepuk tangan Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu tenang meskipun Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa tenang.

Luhan tampak tenang meskipun pikirannya sedang kacau, ia memikirkan banyak hal sekarang. Ia berusaha menyatukan potongan-potongan _puzzle_ rumit di kepalanya. Bahwa semua ini mungkin berhubungan. Kematian misterius ibunya yang mendadak, 'pengasingannya' ke Korea, dan juga orang-orang yang mengikutinya.

Luhan sempat tahu bahwa banyak pria asing yang mencari ibunya sejak ibunya meninggal. Tapi Luhan tak pernah tahu bahwa pria-pria itu masih mengikutinya hingga sekarang. Mereka mungkin memiliki hubungan dengan ibunya, tapi Luhan tak mengerti apa yang pria-pria asing itu inginkan darinya.

Bagi Luhan, masalah kehidupan seseorang harus berakhir saat hidupnya juga berakhir.

Dan akhirnya, malam ini Luhan meminta Baekhyun untuk menginap –sesuatu yang belum pernah Luhan lakukan- tentu saja Baekhyun menuruti kemauan gadis itu. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sepupunya karena Baekhyun tahu, latar belakang keluarga Luhan sangat luar biasa. Baekhyun takut masalah kedua orang tuanya harus Luhan tanggung disini.

.

.

Paginya Luhan menggeliat malas saat cahaya matahari pagi menyilaukan matanya. Ia menoleh bagian tempat tidurnya yang kosong, Baekhyun mungkin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena meminta Baekhyun menginap di sela jadwalnya yang padat.

Luhan meregangkan otot-ototnya dan menemukan sebuah catatan kecil yang Baekhyun tinggalkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi pagi-pagi buta untuk menjemput Ayahnya di bandara dan ia juga memerintah Luhan –dengan tulisan tebal- untuk menghabiskan sarapannya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan sepupunya itu. Baekhyun adalah gadis periang, tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal yang negative. Luhan pikir sepupunya itu memiliki sifat optimis yang luar biasa besar. Dan Luhan iri dengan hal itu.

Setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat berisi ucapan terimakasih pada Baekhyun, ia bergegas mempersiapkan diri. Hari ini Luhan akan ke Panti Asuhan di sudut kota, menjadi relawan disana –pekerjaan yang sering dilakukannya saat hari libur. Luhan senang dengan anak-anak. Biasanya ia mengajarkan bahasa mandarin untuk anak-anak disana. Dan ini adalah satu-satunya hiburannya, satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tetap tinggal.

Luhan melirik jam dindingnya, ia agak terlambat pagi ini karena semalaman tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf dalam hati untuk Baekhyun karena tidak memakan sarapannya, Luhan menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berjalan keluar. Sebenarnya ia benci mengendarai mobilnya itu, hanya saja tidak ada bus menuju Panti Asuhan.

Dan lagi-lagi Luhan harus memilih untuk melewati tempat yang ramai saat menuruni lantai demi lantai apartemennya. Ia harus menunggu banyak orang untuk memasuki lift, menyapa tetangga yang ia kenal kemarin dan merasa lega karena belum menemukan bayangan hitamnya pagi ini.

Ia memandang sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya pagi ini, kemudian setengah berlari melewati garasi yang sepi, menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di ujung. Luhan menekan tombol open, tapi mobilnya tidak terbuka. Ia mencoba memasukkan kunci secara manual, tapi itu juga sama sekali tidak bekerja.

Lagi-lagi ia memandang sekeliling. Nalurinya mengatakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan hal ini. Lalu setengah detik berlalu, Luhan sadar. Ia segera berlari untuk kembali masuk menuju apartemen.

Dan saat gadis itu nyaris meraih pintu masuk, dua orang pria meraih tubuhnya. Menarik tubuh mungilnya dengan kasar, ia nyaris berteriak sebelum pria itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah kain. Sebuah kain dengan bau tajam menusuk indra penciuman Luhan, membuat gadis itu mengerang protes. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit hingga pandangannya mengabur dan kemudian menghitam sepenuhnya.

Luhan tahu ini penculikan tapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Mungkin Baekhyun benar, Luhan sedang dalam masalah. Dan terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari hal itu.

Luhan tahu saat tubuhnya diangkat dan dipindahnya, tapi ia tidak bisa merasakan saraf-saraf tubuhnya. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi ia tak bisa bergerak, yang bisa dirasakannya hanya rasa sakit luar biasa di kepalanya. Luhan hanya bisa berdoa, memohon keselamatannya, meskipun ia sendiri tak yakin dengan hal itu.

Kemudian sebuah serangan hebat di kepalanya benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

.

.

Luhan setengah tersadar karena suara-suara berisik di sekitarnya, ia bisa membuka matanya, melihat dalam samar, pandangannya kabur. Ada banyak pria di hadapannya yang sedang bergerak-gerak. Luhan pikir mereka sedang berkelahi tapi Luhan tak yakin dengan hal itu. Ia berusaha mempertahankan matanya tetap terbuka, tapi ia tak bisa. Sesuatu yang berat serasa menindih kepalanya.

Luhan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya berguncang hebat, kemudian tubuhnya diletakkan perlahan pada sebuah benda bergerak. Ia tahu, mungkin seseorang memindahkan tubuhnya. Luhan membuka matanya, menangkap pemandangan bergerak di hadapannya. Dan saat rasa sakit di kepalanya muncul, lagi-lagi ia memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa sadar Luhan mengerang.

Luhan bisa merasakan saat sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh lehernya, kemudian dahinya, dan berpindah menyentuh lengannya. Benda bergerak itu berhenti. Sekarang sesuatu itu membungkus tubuhnya dengan benda hangat, Luhan pikir itu selimut.

Ia memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata, meskipun rasa sakit di kepalanya menjadi-jadi. Pandangan yang pertama kali ia tangkap adalah seorang pria berwajah pucat dihadapannya. Pandangannya masih samar dan kabur, tapi Luhan tahu pria itu bermata coklat muda. Dan rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat.

Pria itu menyapukan jemarinya di dahi Luhan dan tersenyum. Bibirnya bergerak dan bersamaan dengan itu suara selembut beledu menyapu pendengaran Luhan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Luhan. Kita akan pulang,"

Hanya itu yang dapat Luhan pahami. Pria itu mengatakannya dalam bahasa mandarin yang terbata-bata. Kemudian Luhan merasakan benda yang membawanya bergerak dan bergetar. Setelahnya Luhan tak bisa merasakan apapun. Ia kembali terperangkap dalam kegelapan dan tak bisa keluar.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya lebar-lebar, mendapati dirinya terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia pasti bermimpi. Ini pasti mimpi buruk. Luhan melihat sekelilingnya, kamarnya terang benderang dan di luar sudah malam. Ia pasti tidur seharian dan bermimpi buruk.

Luhan mencoba duduk dan mengerang keras merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut kuat.

Apa yang terjadi.

Luhan memeriksa tubuhnya, ia masih menggunakan pakaian yang tadi ia kenakan saat akan pergi ke Panti Asuhan. Ia memeriksa pergelangan tangannya yang ngilu, tangannya berwarna merah dan ada sedikit goresan disikunya.

Luhan tidak yakin ini hanya mimpi.

Tapi semuanya tampak begitu tak nyata.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya, memeriksa seluruh sudut apartemennya, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun. Kecuali saat ia melihat sebuah catatan menggantung di balik pintu keluar apartemennya. Sebuah catatan yang membuatnya merinding dan nyaris terjungkal.

' _Aku akan melindungimu, Luhan. Sampai mati pun, aku akan melindungimu'_

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

Hallo semuanya~ terima kasih telah membaca fanfiction HUNHAN ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat murni berdasarkan ide Author, sehingga jika ada kesamaan cerita itu adalah murni sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

Baiklah. Author akan mulai cuap-cuap /ehem/

Pertama, fanfiction ini dibuat dalam rangka mengikuti BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA. Jadi meskipun fanfiction ini pasti dilanjutkan, Author tetap minta kritik dan saran dari pembaca melalui kolom review ya. Lebih kurangnya fanfiction ini dari segi bahasa, alur, cerita, tokoh, silahkan disampaikan melalui kolom review.

Kedua, pasti muncul pertanyaan, 'ini maincastnya HUNHAN tapi kok SEHUNnya nggak muncul?' jawabannya adalah memang Author buat begitu. Mau SEHUNnya muncul? Nantikanlah kisahnya! /hihihihi/

Ketiga, nantinya fanfiction ini akan ada 25 chapter lebih, oleh karena itu, Author usahakan untuk fast update. Dan juga agar pembaca tidak lupa dengan kisah fanfiction ini.

Keempat, untuk fanfic Author yang lain (re:lolipopsehun) sabar ya nunggu kelanjutannya. Pasti dilanjut kok, Author masih sibuk dengan tugas kuliah yang menggunung /curhaaaat/ gapapa kok kalo mau nagih terus di review biar Author gak kelupaan sama fanfic yang lama tidak diupdate.

Terimakasih, sekian dari Author dan Chapter 1 cerita ini.

Lebih kurangnya Author mohon maaf.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan. Byeeee~


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan tak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya. Ia berusaha menyangkal semua runtutan kejadian yang menimpanya semalam –kemarin. Tapi ia tak bisa menolak kenyataan itu sama sekali. Ini benar-benar nyata terjadi. Hal ini memang benar-benar terjadi. Sesuatu yang ditakutkannya selama ini, terjadi.

Masih belum begitu percaya dengan kejadian yang dialaminya, pagi-pagi sekali Luhan mendatangi kantor pusat apartemennya. Ia harus melihat siapa yang membawanya pulang kemarin. Namun ketika ia sudah mendapatkan rekaman CCTV pada hari itu, Luhan tidak menemukan apapun. Luhan harus berbohong kepada petugas bahwa ia kehilangan barang, tapi ia tak bisa menemukan gambaran dirinya memasuki kamar apartemennya.

Semua begitu janggal.

Luhan masih menggenggam tulisan tangan pada sebuah kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh seseorang di pintunya kemarin. Ia memandangi tulisan itu berulang kali, mengamati setiap goresan tinta berwarna hitam yang terlukis disana. Satu-satunya bukti yang membuat Luhan yakin ini bukan sekedar mimpi buruk.

Dan tulisan itu cukup membuat Luhan resah sepanjang malam.

Seseorang menuliskan bahwa ia akan melindungi Luhan, namun kejadian kemarin membuat Luhan merasa ia dalam masalah. Sebuah masalah yang bahkan ia tak tahu dari mana asalnya, mengapa itu terjadi padanya.

Dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar yang masih menempel kuat di kepalanya, Luhan melangkah keluar, menunggu waktu yang tepat dengan orang-orang yang hendak berangkat kerja. Ia harus tetap menghindari tempat yang sepi terlebih setelah hal yang dialaminya kemarin.

Luhan sedikit tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang terakhir ia kenal sebagai tetangganya. Tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dikerumunan orang yang berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Seperti sudah terbiasa, Luhan mengamati sekitar, mencari bayangan hitamnya. Tapi seperti yang sudah Luhan duga, bayangan itu tidak ada disana. Masih terlalu banyak orang ia rasa.

Dengan langkah cepat –nyaris berlari- Luhan menuju mobilnya, menekan tombol dan mobilnya menyala dengan sempurna. Sejenak Luhan bingung, kemarin tombolnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi ini hal yang bagus.

Seperti sudah terlatih pula, ia memeriksa seluruh kendaraannya. Dari kursi penumpang hingga bagasi, Luhan bahkan memeriksa tekanan udara bannya. Ia sudah sering melihat film mata-mata, ia sudah hapal biasanya penjahat menyekap korbannya dari kursi penumpang atau membuat mobil melayang karena ban kempes. Tapi Luhan tak menemukan apapun. Mobilnya kosong dan tekanan udara pada bannya masih bagus.

Luhan menyalakan mobilnya, semua masih normal. Dengan hati-hati gadis itu menekan pedal gas, kemudian menekan rem, dan semuanya berjalan seperti biasa.

Oke.

Luhan menyimpulkan ia paranoid, tapi ia tidak mau kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi. Luhan tidak terlalu bodoh untuk jatuh di lubang yang sama dua kali.

Akhirnya dengan mata masih mengawasi sekitar, Luhan melajukan mobilnya perlahan menuju jalan raya. Ia harus ke Panti Asuhan. Janjinya kemarin harus dibatalkan sepihak dan ia tak ingin orang-orang yang menunggunya disana khawatir padanya.

Luhan merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan nama Baekhyun tertera disana. Ia ragu untuk mengangkatnya. Tapi panggilan kedua Baekhyun membuatnya menyerah.

Ia menerima panggilan itu –menghindari omelan panjang dari sepupunya.

"Luhaaaaan," suara Baekhyun yang berteriak menggema di seluruh mobil Luhan, ia harus mengernyit sedikit. Suara tinggi gadis itu menyakiti bagian dalam telinganya.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan, berusaha tidak terdengar malas, tapi ia tak bisa memaksakan dirinya.

Baekhyun terdengar mendengus. "Kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku menghubungimu semalam,"

Luhan mendesah ringan. Ia tahu Baekhyun menghubunginya lebih dari 34 kali semalam dan ia masih butuh banyak waktu untuk berpikir sendirian.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku akan ke Panti Asuhan," ucap Luhan singkat.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun terdengar antusias, sedangkan Luhan hanya menjawab dengan dehaman. "Kalau kau pulang nanti, bisa tidak kau menjemputku?"

"Kau dimana?" tanya Luhan langsung.

Baekhyun diam beberapa saat. "Uhm, aku sedang perjalanan menuju apartemen Chanyeol," bisiknya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Baekhyun?" Luhan nyaris berteriak.

Luhan tak akan sepanik ini jika Chanyeol ada di apartemennya sekarang, tapi pria kelewat tinggi itu sedang berada di Jepang untuk bekerja. Dan Chanyeol memiliki teman satu kamar bernama Kim Jongin yang kelewat nakal. Untuk apa Baekhyun disana, itulah pertanyaan Luhan.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" ulang Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Baekhyun bergumam sebentar. "Jongin ingin bicara sesuatu yang penting. Dia bilang butuh bantuanku,"

Luhan menghela napas berat. "Kau hanya menemaninya mengobrol kan, Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir apa yang kulakukan disana?" balas Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Luhan menghela napas. "Kujemput kau jam 3 sore. Kumohon jangan lakukan apapun. Kau akan menghancurkan persahabatan Chanyeol dan Jongin,"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan Jongin?"

Luhan mendengus. "Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kim Jongin itu. Demi Tuhan dia seorang playboy, Baek,"

"Percayalah padaku, aku tak akan melakukan apapun," Baekhyun mengerang.

Luhan terkekeh ringan. "Baiklah sampai jumpa nanti sore," Baekhyun menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan menutup telepon. Selanjutnya, pikiran Luhan kembali melayang kemana-mana.

Terlepas dari pikirannya tentang Baekhyun, Luhan kembali memikirkan bayangan hitamnya. Luhan yakin bayangan itu adalah seorang pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan mata berwarna coklat terang dan rambut berwarna hitam pekat. Kulit wajahnya berwarna putih pucat dengan hidung yang tercetak sempurna. Bibirnya berwarna merah muda pucat, terpahat sempurna melengkapi wajahnya yang tampak kuat dan kokoh. Mata dan alisnya memancarkan sesuatu yang tak Luhan pahami.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak, menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu dari kepalanya. Ia baru sekali bertemu dengan wajah itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar, tapi Luhan bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pria itu tampan.

Luar biasa tampan.

Katakan Luhan bodoh, tapi ia tetap seorang wanita biasa yang tertarik dengan pesona seorang pria.

Dan yang lebih bodoh lagi, Luhan sudah tertarik dengan bayangan hitamnya sebelum ia sendiri menyadari siapa pria itu dan apa tujuannya mengikuti Luhan.

Yang Luhan tahu, pria itu tidak menyakitinya –belum, setidaknya.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, ia sudah menepikan mobilnya di halaman Panti Asuhan yang luas. Beberapa anak bermain bola di halaman, lari menghampiri Luhan yang sedang membawa banyak kantung plastik di tangannya.

Ia menebarkan senyum, menyapa setiap anak yang berada disana. Siap mendengarkan cerita-cerita mereka yang menurut Luhan menenangkan. Ia dengan senang hati mendengarkan cerita anak-anak sepanjang hari –meskipun menurutnya tidak penting, tapi Luhan menikmati itu semua.

"Kau datang Luhan?" tanya seorang wanita yang biasa Luhan panggil Ibu. Ibu paruh baya itu tersenyum ramah, memeluk Luhan sekilas.

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku butuh hiburan, Bu. Anak-anak ini selalu membantuku melepaskan penat," ucapnya riang.

"Kupikir kau akan datang kemarin. Mereka menunggumu sepanjang sore," ucap wanita itu, Luhan hanya terkekeh ringan. "Kau menginap?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan menggeleng ringan. "Aku harus kuliah besok. Kupikir aku akan kemari setiap akhir minggu,"

Wanita itu menepuk pundak Luhan ringan. "Luhan, kami senang kau membantu kami secara finansial, tapi apakah yang kau berikan tidak terlalu banyak?"

Luhan tertawa ringan, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku senang melakukannya. Kumohon jangan melarangku datang," Luhan memasang ekspresi memohon, membuat wanita di depannya terkekeh geli.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mereka senang kau datang. Begitupula denganku. Kau boleh kemari kapan saja," balasnya.

Luhan tersenyum ringan. "Terimakasih," bisiknya ringan, wanita itu hanya tersenyum, menepuk punggung Luhan sekilas dan pergi menuju dapur. Luhan melirik jam tangannya sekilas, sudah waktunya makan siang.

Ia mendesah ringan, memandang halaman luas dimana banyak anak berlarian memperebutkan sebuah bola dengan tawa riang dan kekehan khas bocah. Beberapa di antara mereka mengajak Luhan untuk bergabung dan Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman ringan serta gelengan kepala.

Ia terlalu lelah untuk bermain hari ini –setelah hal yang telah terjadi padanya semalam.

Luhan memandangi anak-anak itu dengan pandangan menerawang –melamun. Jujur saja, ia iri. Ia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan seperti itu, tapi ia tak bisa –tak akan pernah bisa. Luhan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia terlihat bahagia seperti itu –setidaknya mirip seperti itu, tanpa beban, tanpa pikiran. Hidupnya terlalu banyak tekanan sejak muda. Memang ia berlimpah uang, tapi uang itu bukan sumber kebahagiaannya.

Jika Luhan terlihat bahagia, maka itu hanyalah topeng.

Sebuah topeng yang selalu Luhan gunakan saat ia bertemu dengan orang lain. Namun saat Luhan sudah sendiri, ia melepaskan topeng itu. Ia sering melamun, memikirkan hidupnya, memikirkan tujuan hidupnya, untuk apa ia dilahirkan. Pernah sesekali ia menyalahkan Tuhan yang memberikan hidup seperti ini.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia menyadari bahwa ia jauh lebih beruntung daripada orang-orang di luar sana. Ia hanya manusia kecil yang tak pantas dan tak akan pernah pantas menyalahkan Tuhan.

Seiring waktu berlalu ia bisa bersyukur dengan hidupnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka tiga saat Luhan mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari area panti asuhan. Ia harus menjemput Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu disentuh oleh Jongin. Luhan yakin Jongin memiliki keinginan yang besar untuk sekedar meniduri Baekhyun sekali atau dua kali.

Dan itu bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk membiarkan Baekhyun ditiduri pria lain –terlebih sahabat pacarnya sendiri. Luhan memang terkadang menganggap Baekhyun menyebalkan, tapi bagaimanapun Baekhyun tetap saudaranya. Ia tetap menginginkan keselamatan gadis itu.

Teleponnya bergetar saat memasuki jalan tol menuju kota. Nama Baekhyun tertera disana, tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Luhan langsung sebelum Baekhyun sempat bersuara.

Suara Baekhyun terkekeh. "Aku di apartemen Chanyeol. Kau tak perlu sepanik itu,"

Luhan mendengus. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak panik. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Jongin?" tanya Luhan, melirik jam tangannya sekilas untuk memastikan ia tak akan terjebak macet di jam sibuk disore hari.

"Kami hanya mengobrol, Luhan. Seperti biasa," Baekhyun terdengar menahan tawa.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan sampai seperempat jam lagi,"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku menunggumu,"

Luhan hanya tersenyum ringan dan memutuskan sambungan telepon. Luhan sendiri tak tahu sihir apa yang Baekhyun lakukan hingga semua orang yang berbicara atau melihatnya bisa tersenyum –meskipun Baekhyun sangat menyebalkan- dan hal itu selalu terjadi pada Luhan.

Sekali lagi gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum saat mengingat kelakuan konyol sepupunya.

Luhan tetap mengikuti jalur GPS menuju apartemen Chanyeol di tengah kota meskpun ia sudah beberapa kali mengantarkan Baekhyun ke sana. Luhan sedikit mengerang saat melihat jalanan yang macet di sekitar apartemen Chanyeol, ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas dan baru menyadari ia terlambat menghindari jam sibuk.

Setengah kesal karena suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga, Luhan menepikan mobilnya di seberang sebuah kedai kopi yang tampak agak padat. Sepertinya segelas kopi sebelum badai akan jauh lebih baik –ia pasti akan mendengar cerita Baekhyun seharian ini.

Setelah keluar dari mobilnya –seperti biasa- Luhan memperhatikan sekitar, ia melihat sekelilingnya, mencari bayangan hitamnya yang seharian ini tak muncul dan sekarangpun, bayangan hitamnya masih belum tampak. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, sebaliknya, Luhan bersyukur.

Luhan berdiri di pinggir jalan, menunggu lampu berubah warna hijau. Jalanan tampak padat meskipun hanya ada beberapa orang yang menyebrang bersamanya. Saat lampu berubah menjadi hijau, ia menoleh ke kiri sekilas untuk memastikan semua kendaraan telah berhenti, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah suara bising terdengar dari kejauhan –suara motor yang berisik. Luhan menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat –dan menghindar jika bisa. Ia memperlambat langkah kakinya, sedangkan sebuah motor dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat ke arahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Luhan membeku. Ia tak bisa harus melakukan apa. Apakah ia harus berjalan terus atau mundur, Luhan tak bisa menentukan. Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Luhan untuk memejamkan matanya.

Lalu saat motor itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya, –diiringi suara bising dan teriakan orang-orang disekitar, Luhan merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dengan cepat. Ia membentur sesuatu yang tidak keras, kemudian berguling-guling beberapa kali. Luhan bisa merasakan sekarang tubuhnya membentur sesuatu yang keras berkali-kali, dan suara-suara klakson mobil yang bising memenuhi pendengarannya.

Luhan masih tak bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata sementara tubuhnya masih terus berputar-putar atau berguling-guling, Luhan sendiri tak yakin. Luhan rasa lima sampai enam kali hal itu terjadi, ia tak bisa menghitung dengan pasti.

Tubuhnya berhenti berputar, kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut di bawah tubuhnya. Luhan yakin ia menimpa seseorang. Dengan takut, Luhan membuka mata, mencoba menangkap semua gambaran yang buram pada awalnya. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang, Luhan rasa ia terbentur benda keras.

Luhan tak tahu apakah ia bermimpi dan bertemu dengan malaikat di surga. Satu yang Luhan tahu saat ini, saat ia membuka matanya, ia menemukan sesosok pria sempurna bak malaikat. Bentuk wajahnya sempurna. Sebuah maha karya Tuhan yang terpahat sempurna. Pria itu memandanginya dengan kaget –dan seluruh dunianya terasa hening.

Tanpa sadar jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Luhan pikir ia pernah melihat wajah ini sebelumnya, wajahnya tidak asing. Dengan segala kemampuan –dan denyutan kuat di kepalanya, Luhan berusaha menggali ingatannya yang buruk. Sepersekian detik berlalu, ia menyadari satu hal.

Pria ini adalah pria yang menyelamatkannya kemarin. Tatapan pria itu sama, Luhan masih dapat mengingat itu dengan jelas.

 _Kenapa ini terjadi lagi_ –pikirnya.

Luhan tidak boleh kehilangan pria ini lagi, ia harus bisa tahu siapa pria yang kemarin dan sekarang menyelamatkannya. Dengan ragu, Luhan mencengkeram jaket tebal pria itu dengan tangannya yang pucat, ia menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. Kemudian ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pria di bawahnya, bagaimanapun, ia harus mencari tahu siapa pria itu.

Pria asing itu menyentuh tangan Luhan, sementara beberapa orang mulai berkerumun di sekitar Luhan.

Bibir pria itu bergerak, bersamaan dengan itu suara yang tak asing bagi Luhan terdengar. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya.

Pandangan Luhan yang awalnya memandang mata pria itu beralih memandang tangan pria itu di atas tangannya saat ia merasakan sengatan di tangannya. Pria asing itu menusukkan sebuah jarum ke tangan Luhan, beberapa detik selanjutnya, pandangan Luhan mengabur. Kepalanya semakin terasa berat dan matanya sulit untuk dibuka.

Sekuat apapun Luhan melawan, tubuhnya seperti melayang. Ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Terakhir yang Luhan ingat ia menyebutkan kata tidak, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya kehilangan kendali. Ia jatuh menimpa pria yang berada di bawahnya.

Ia masih bisa merasakan saat tubuhnya terguncang-guncang, suara berisik disekitarnya perlahan memudar, digantikan oleh desingan aneh yang asing. Luhan masih bisa melihat pemandangan yang kabur pada awalnya, tapi kelamaan, hitam menyelimuti Luhan sepenuhnya.

Lagi-lagi ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

.

.

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya ditarik kuat-kuat, menyadarkan dirinya untuk sadar dari sebuah mimpi aneh yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Mimpi aneh yang menghantuinya beberapa saat terakhir. Ada gambaran sosok hitam yang terus menerus mengikutinya, membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa lepas, mencekik lehernya hingga ia kesulitan bernapas.

Kemudian Luhan membuka matanya lebar-lebar, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat tanpa ia tahu kenapa. Hal pertama yang Luhan lihat adalah wajah Baekhyun dan Jongin, tepat di atas tubuhnya. Pandangan kedua orang itu tak bisa Luhan pahami.

Perasaan aneh ini pernah Luhan rasakan, ia yakin seratus persen.

 _De javu._

Mengapa lagi-lagi ini terjadi padanya.

"Luhan-ah, kau bisa mendengarku?" itu suara Baekhyun.

Luhan menggeleng ringan, kemudian merasakan serangan kuat di kepalanya. "Baekhyun-ah," suaranya terdengar parau.

"Kau bisa mendengarku? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah, membuat Jongin harus meletakkan lengannya di bawah tubuh Luhan –menyangga tubuh gadis itu agar tidak jatuh. Luhan masih mengerang, berusaha memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisiknya.

"Kau pingsan," balas Jongin.

Luhan mencoba berpikir, tapi otaknya masih tak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Terakhir yang Luhan ingat, ia mengendari mobilnya untuk menjemput Baekhyun, kemudian–

"Kau pingsan di tempat parkir, Luhan. Mengapa kau tak bilang padaku jika kau sakit?" omel Baekhyun.

Luhan masih mengernyit bingung. "Tempat parkir?" ulang Luhan, memandangi Jongin dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Petugas keamanan membawamu kemari, mereka bilang kau pingsan di sebelah mobilmu," tambah Jongin.

Luhan memejamkan mata untuk berpikir sejenak. Ini tidak benar, ia tak pernah mengingat hal itu pernah terjadi padanya. Ia ingat terakhir kali ia memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, dekat kedai kopi, beberapa ratus meter dari apartemen Chanyeol. Luhan tidak masuk ke dalam karena jalanan yang padat.

Ia pikir bisa menenangkan pikirannya dengan segelas kopi, kemudian ia menunggu di pinggir jalan untuk menyebrang. Kemudian sebuah motor melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya tapi Luhan tidak tertabrak, ia diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang tak asing. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, raut wajahnya penuh kecemasan.

Luhan mengangguk ringan, tapi masih belum sepenuhnya bisa berpikir jernih. "Aku memarkir mobilku di dalam apartemen ini?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Jongin dan Baekhyun mengangguk bersamaan. "Kau tak ingat?"

Luhan menggeleng. Pasti ada yang salah dengan hal ini, pria itu –bayangan hitamnya- pasti yang membawanya kemari. "Siapa yang menyelamatkanku, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun dan Jongin saling berpandangan bingung. "Petugas keamanan," ucap Jongin sama bingungnya.

Sekali lagi, Luhan mengerang, bukan karena sakit, tapi kali ini karena kesal. Ia ingat, dirinya bukan pingsan karena hampir tertabrak motor, ia dibius oleh seorang pria yang kemarin menyelamatkannya. Kenapa pria itu melakukan ini, Luhan masih tak habis pikir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan panjang. Gadis itu menyentuh dahi Luhan, kemudian beralih menuju lehernya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan, masih memasang ekspresi cemasnya yang berlebihan. "Maafkan aku, Luhan. Kalau saja aku tak memintamu menjemputku hari ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal,"

Luhan terkekeh. "Tidak apa, Baekhyun. Aku bersyukur kalian menemukanku,"

"Kau bisa istirahat disini dulu," ucap Jongin, melepaskan tangannya dari belakang tubuh Luhan, membaringkan gadis itu perlahan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Luhan singkat, kembali memejamkan mata.

Luhan merogoh kantung jeansnya untuk mencari ponsel. Dan saat yang sama, Luhan menemukan sebuah kertas di kantung celananya, ia tak pernah ingat meletakkan struk belanja disana sebelumnya. Luhan meraih kertas kecil itu, membuka lipatannya, dan lagi-lagi terkejut dengan kertas itu.

Sebuah tulisan yang sama seperti kemarin, ditulis dengan jenis tulisan yang sama namun kali ini tidak menggunakan bahasa Mandarin seperti kemarin.

" _Maafkan aku untuk hari ini, Luhan. Kau akan jauh lebih baik. Percaya padaku, aku akan tetap melindungimu"_

Luhan mendesah ringan, pikirannya melayang-layang mencari berbagai alasan di kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut. Siapapun pria ini, ia tak pernah mencelakai Luhan. Apa sebenarnya maksud pria yang selalu mengatakan ia ingin melindunginya. Lalu siapa orang-orang yang ingin mencelakainya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan hidup Luhan disini, apa memang ia dibuang untuk orang-orang itu. Apa semua ini berhubungan dengan kehidupannya di masa lalu, atau murni pekerjaan orang asing.

Luhan masih tak bisa menentukan itu semua.

Baginya, semuanya masih buram.

.

.

Malam hari menjemput, Luhan keluar dari kamar Jongin. Ia mendapati Baekhyun dan Jongin sedang menunggunya di meja makan. Dengan canggung, Luhan tersenyum ringan. Ia yakin sekarang dirinya terlihat bodoh.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah Baekhyun. "Aku sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih, Jongin,"

Baekhyun meletakkan makanan di depan Luhan, menyuruh gadis itu makan. Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh dan mulai menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya meskipun sebenarnya ia tak ingin.

"Oh ya, tadi aku memeriksa mobilmu untuk mencari baju ganti. Dan aku menemukan ini," Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah ponsel. "Kau ganti ponsel lagi?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak. Ia tak ingat pernah meletakkan ponsel di mobil sebelumnya. Dan ponselnya ada disakunya sekarang. Mungkin ini milik bayangan hitamnya dan Luhan tak ingin Baekhyun mengetahuinya.

Luhan mengangguk kaku. "Aku membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu," ucapnya ringan, menerima ponsel itu dari Baekhyun.

"Makanlah, setelah itu kita pulang," lanjut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah," Luhan menarik Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

"Ya? Kau butuh sesuatu?" balas Baekhyun.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sedang makan dihadapannya. "Jongin-ah, apa kau keberatan jika malam ini aku dan Baekhyun menginap?"

Jongin tampak terkejut, kemudian memandangi Baekhyun yang sama terkejutnya. Sebenarnya Luhan masih sedikit takut hal-hal aneh terjadi padanya, terlebih lagi ini malam hari. Sepertinya memang menginap disini akan lebih aman.

Jongin tampak bingung.

"Kau bilang Jongin berbahaya?" tanya Baekhyun polos, Luhan hanya meremas tangan Baekhyun untuk menyuruhnya diam.

"Jongin-ah?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Jongin berdeham. "Sebenarnya tidak masalah. Kamar Chanyeol kosong. Tapi apa–"

"Bukan masalah. Terima kasih," potong Luhan cepat, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jongin dan Baekhyun yang saling bertukar pandang dengan bingung.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar mandi, Luhan memeriksa ponsel yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. Beruntungnya ponsel itu tidak terkunci tapi ponsel itu benar-benar kosong. Tampak seperti baru.

Luhan menemukan sebuah pesan dalam ponsel itu, sebuah pesan yang membuatnya lagi-lagi terkejut dan merinding saat membacanya. Sekarang Luhan yakin bayangan hitamnya memberinya ponsel ini.

Ia membaca tulisan itu berkali-kali untuk memahami artinya.

 _Aku sengaja meninggalkan ponsel ini untuk memantau keadaanmu. Seperti yang kau tahu, bahaya mungkin bisa kapan saja menyerangmu. Bawa selalu ponsel ini bersamamu, aku telah memasanginya pelacak. Aku mungkin saja tak berada dekat denganmu atau mungkin kehilangan jejakmu, jika kau dalam bahaya kau bisa menghubungiku melalui ponsel ini. Tepat dipanggilan cepat. Kau harus percaya padaku, Luhan. Aku akan melindungimu._

Dan Luhan mematung saat membacanya.

Tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

Kini potongan puzzle di kepalanya semakin banyak dan semakin sulit untuk diselesaikan. Demi apapun, ia belum menemukan satu titik terang sama sekali. Luhan hanya ingin mengetahui siapa pria itu dan apa yang diinginkannya.

Termasuk, bahaya apa yang akan menimpanya.

Luhan masih tak tahu.

Dan mungkin ia tak akan pernah tahu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yuhuuuuuuu~ chapter 2 is up!

Terima kasih tela membaca fanfiction ini. Author sangat menerima kritik, saran, dan komentar dari pembaca sekalin. Termasuk untuk melihat apakah fanfic ini ada peminatnya /hihi/

Oh ya, Author lagi semangat nulis tapi kehilangan ide, jadi untuk readers yang punya ide, bisa diberikan kepada Author karena Author akan sangat menghargai dan mengapresiasinya. Silahkan jika memiliki ide cerita, bisa menghubungi Author lewat e-mail /ingat ya lewat e-mail, jangan lewat PM di FFN, karena Author jarang buka FFN/

Sekian dari Author, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf. Silahkan review yaaaa~

Terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan~


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi menjemput saat Luhan menggeliat malas karena sinar menyilaukan memasuki indra pengelihatannya. Ia melirik bagian ranjang di sebelahnya yang kosong dan pendengarannya menangkap suara-suara berisik dari luar kamar, membuatnya yakin Baekhyun sudah bangun terlebih dahulu.

Ia masih duduk dengan malas, bersandar pada ranjang Chanyeol, menguap beberapa kali, dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Mengingat kejadian kemarin ia tersenyum sendiri, merasa geli. Bagaimana bisa ia memohon pada Jongin untuk membiarkannya menginap sedangkan sebelumnya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun jika bersama Jongin.

Ia malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Katakan Luhan bodoh, atau memang ia terlalu takut untuk kembali ke apartemennya seorang diri setelah kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin. Luhan masih tak habis pikir, siapa orang-orang yang berniat mencelakainnya hingga dua kali. Dan ia juga tidak tahu siapa orang yang menyelamatkannya –juga membiusnya kemarin.

Luhan seratus persen yakin pria yang menyelamatkannya dan yang membiusnya kemarin adalah pria yang sama dengan hari sebelumnya saat ia diculik. Meskipun setengah sadar, ia masih bisa mengenali sorot mata pria itu. Bahkan aroma tubuhnya sudah bisa Luhan simpan di memori otaknya.

Siapa pria misterius itu, masih menjadi pertanyaan besar dibenak Luhan.

Bahkan semalaman Luhan nyaris terjaga. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap dan tenang. Setiap ia baru saja memejamkan mata, ia selalu mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang Luhan sendiri bahkan tak bisa ingat saat ia bangun. Mimpi yang ia ingat hanya bayangan-bayangan hitam yang berusaha mencekiknya, selanjutnya ia sudah kembali tersadar.

Luhan meraih ponsel yang ia selipkan dibalik bantal –ponsel yang kemarin Baekhyun temukan di mobilnya. Luhan pikir ponsel itu diberikan oleh pria asing yang menyelamatkannya. Ia sudah mengechecknya sepanjang malam dan tidak ada apa-apa di dalam ponsel itu. Hanya ada beberapa nomor tak bernama dan sebuah pesan asing yang tak Luhan pahami, selebihnya, itu tak lebih dari sebuah ponsel baru.

Luhan mendesah ringan, memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku celananya dan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan.

Saat ia keluar kamar dengan rambut yang masih basah –yang masih berusaha ia keringkan dengan handuk, Baekhyun dan Jongin menunggunya di meja makan, Jongin duduk sambil memakan sandwichnya dan Baekhyun sedang sibuk di depan penggorengan. Dengan canggung Luhan melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Baekhyun, memindahkan omelet dari penggorengan ke piring dan meletakkannya di meja. "Duduklah, kau harus makan,"

"Kau mirip ibuku," balas Luhan sambil terkekeh, kemudian menarik kursi kosong di samping Jongin.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya untuk memandangi Luhan, sedangkan Luhan mulai mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang. Tangan Jongin terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Luhan, ia melirik Jongin dengan pandangan bingun. Kemudian Jongin meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahinya sendiri, memasang ekspresi berpikir yang asing.

"Demammu sudah turun," bisik Jongin.

Luhan memandangi Jongin dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Memangnya aku demam?" ia meletakkan punggung tangan ke dahinya sendiri, membaliknya beberapa kali dan mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Ya tengah malam tadi kau demam," tambah Jongin.

Luhan hanya mengangguk ringan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Luhan dengan mulut penuh.

"Bukankah semalam aku mengompresmu?" balas Jongin ringan, tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan kunyahannya dan memandangi Jongin tajam.

"Semalam kau masuk kamar Chanyeol saat aku tidur?" Luhan bertanya pelan-pelan setelah menelan omeletnya dengan susah payah. Jongin tampak bingung, kemudian mengangguk ringan dengan gamang. "Demi Tuhan, Jongin. Apa kau seorang pervert?"

Jongin masih memandangi Luhan dengan bingung dan Luhan balas memandanginya dengan tatapan minta penjelasan yang tajam. "Tunggu dulu Luhan," mata Jongin tampak bingung untuk sejenak, memandang Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan," Jongin memajukan tubuhnya kea rah Luhan dan Luhan menghindar mundur. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh,"

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk saat seorang gadis sedang terlelap. Itu bukan hal benar, Jongin-ah," tambah Luhan dengan penekanan kata, kemudian melanjutkan makan dengan tenang, menghindari tatapan Jongin. "Bagaimanapun kau adalah seorang pria dewasa. Aku tidak yakin kau tidak melihat tubuhku semalam,"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan menggeleng frustasi beberapa kali. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Luhan. Sungguh. Kau bisa bertanya pada Baekhyun. Aku bahkan tidak melihat tubuhmu,"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidur dengan pulas semalam," lalu Baekhyum terkekeh ringan.

Jongin mendengus. "Demi Tuhan, aku hanya khawatir padamu, Luhan. Aku tidak menyentuhmu sama sekali,"

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling pandang sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersamaan, membuat Jongin memandangi keduanya dengan bingung. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya ke udara untuk high-five dengan Luhan, keduanya kini tertawa terbahak-bahak, menyisahkan Jongin yang kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" protes Jongin kesal.

Baekhyun masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan Luhan menyeka ujung matanya yang basah dengan jari. "Kukira kau benar-benar pervert, tapi kau tidak seburuk seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Kau masih punya sisi polos," ucap Luhan diiring kekehan panjang.

Dan Jongin hanya memandanginya dengan bingung. "Kalian mengerjaiku ya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau tampak membosankan Jongin," ucapnya ringan.

Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa hidup dengan dua orang gadis secara bersamaan. Ini melelahkan,"

Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama tertawa. "Terima kasih sudah mengompresku semalam," bisik Luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jongin mendesah ringan. "Kau benar-benar sudah lebih baik sekarang?"

Luhan mengangguk beberapa kali. "Aku sudah jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih,"

"Dan terima kasih sudah membiarkan kami tinggal," tambah Baekhyun.

"Bukan masalah, lagipula kamar Chanyeol kosong," balas Jongin. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu kemarin Luhan?"

"Paginya kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau bahkan pergi ke Panti Asuhan," Baekhyun menambahkan. "Apa kau tak perlu ke rumah sakit?"

Luhan memandang Jongin dan Baekhyun bergantian, kedua orang itu sedang memandanginya dengan khawatir. Sedangkan Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak yakin harus memberitahu Baekhyun dan Jongin tentang kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin untuk berbohong.

Luhan menggeleng ringan.

"Kupikir tekanan darahku terlalu rendah," balasnya acuh, kembali menikmati makanannya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Baekhyun dan Jongin. "Kalian tahu aku harus menyesuaikan diri dengan cuaca yang berubah-ubah,"

Jongin dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk ringan.

"Kau sudah lebih baik sekarang? Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Jongin , kembali meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh ringan. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Aku tidak keberatan kalian tetap tinggal disini, sungguh. Chanyeol baru akan datang sekitar minggu depan,"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku merindukan Chanyeol," dan membuat Luhan menepuk lengannya dengan keras.

"Terima kasih, Jong. Tapi kurasa aku harus pulang sore ini. Lagipula aku tidak yakin kau tidak akan meng-apa-apakan kami jika kami tetap disini," Luhan terkekeh ringan.

Jongin tertawa kecut lalu menepuk tangannya berkali-kali. "Wah, kalian benar-benar luar biasa. Bahkan setelah apa yang kulakukan untuk membantu kalian," sindirnya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Jongin yang tampak frustasi.

.

.

Siangnya, Luhan menepikan mobilnya di depan rumah Baekhyun –mengantarkan gadis itu pulang. Siang ini ia harus kuliah, setidaknya ia tidak akan membolos untuk hari ini.

"Kau yakin kau akan masuk kuliah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Baek. Tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku," bisiknya sambil memeluk Baekhyun sekilas.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, kemudian melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menghubungiku jika terjadi apa-apa. Tapi lebih baik lagi jika kau menghubungiku meskipun tidak terjadi apa-apa,"

"Aku janji," balas Luhan. Dan dengan satu tarikan napas berat –dan dengan hati yang berat- Baekhyun membiarkan Luhan pergi sendirian.

Seperti biasa, Luhan selalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ia melihat mobil yang berada di belakangnya, tapi tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Luhan juga memandangi setiap orang yang ia temui di jalan. Berusaha mencari bayangan hitamnya, tapi lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan apapun.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah suara aneh terdengar di mobilnya. Ia sempat bingung dengan suara itu, namun beberapa detik berlalu ia sadar bahwa itu suara dari ponsel yang berada disakunya –ponsel yang diberikan pria misteriusnya.

Luhan menepikan mobilnya dan memeriksa ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan dari nomor tak terdaftar.

Sepertinya a _ku tidak mengikutimu hari ini. Ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Semoga harimu menyenangkan._

Luhan mendesah ringan. Entah mengapa ia merasa lebih khawatir saat tidak ada orang yang mengawasinya. Mungkin bisa Luhan katakan ia bodoh, percaya dengan orang asing. Tapi mungkin Luhan sudah yakin bahwa pria misteriusnya itu akan melindunginya.

Dan sekarang ia mulai gugup.

Luhan kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju kampus dengan hati-hati. Pikirannya masih bercabang dengan berbagai pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia tak yakin akan mendapatkan jawaban. Ini semua masih terlalu buram untuknya, bahkan Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menerkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hidupnya.

Ia sudah cukup terpukul dengan kematian ibunya, pengasingan dirinya ke Korea, dan sekarang ia harus mengalami semua masalah ini. Bagaimanapun, Luhan hanya seorang gadis muda yang masih belum memiliki banyak pengalaman.

Meskipun ia hidup berkecukupan secara finansial, tapi ia tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang yang cukup. Dan kenyataan itu lagi-lagi menyakiti hatinya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan gedung, sebenarnya hari ia ingin naik bus seperti biasa, tapi pesan dari pria misteriusnya membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu. Luhan pikir dirinya akan lebih aman jika mengendarai kendaraan pribadi.

Lagi-lagi ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar sebelum keluar, setelah beberapa kerumunan orang lewat, Luhan memutuskan untuk menyelinap di balik kerumunan yang sibuk itu. Ia harus bisa menyembunyikan diri, meskipun tidak tahu bersembunyi dari apa dan siapa, tapi Luhan pikir itu perlu.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat menuju pintu masuk, kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan pada pundaknya –membuatnya nyaris terjungkal karena kaget. Luhan menoleh saat sebuah suara yang tak asing menyapu pendengarannya, dan saat yang sama, ia melihat sesosok pria berbadan tinggi yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Ia harus sedikit mendongak saat menatap wajah pria itu.

"Kris, kau mengagetkanku," ucap Luhan pelan dengan bahasa Mandarin –ia masih ingat Kris orang China- sambil mengusap dadanya dan tersenyum ringan.

Kris balas tersenyum. "Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan jejakmu. Kau nyaris tak terlihat di tengah kerumunan," Kris mengedipkan sebelah mata, mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara untuk membuat tanda sseberapa tinggi Luhan yang hanya mencapai dada pria itu.

Secara refleks, Luhan menepuk lengan Kris. "Aku tahu aku pendek. Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi padaku," ia merengut.

Kris tertawa lepas. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau ada kelas siang ini?" tanya Kris lagi, pandangannya beralih pada buku-buku di tangan gadis itu.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Kurasa. Ada kuliah tamu yang harus kuhadiri,"

"Apa itu di lantai 8?" Kris menyipitkan matanya, menurunkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mensejajarkan dengan wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, secara naluri memundurkan wajahnya, menghindari Kris. "Ya. Kurasa," Luhan memeriksa catatannya dan mengangguk sekali lagi.

Kris mengambil buku-buku dari tangan Luhan, membuat gadis itu memiringkan kepaldanya bingung. "Kupikir kita punya tujuan yang sama," balas Kris, kembali menarik wajahnya mundur menjahui Luhan.

Luhan berkedip cepat beberapa kali, memperhatikan wajah Kris yang menurutnya menarik. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai memperhatikan wajah seorang pria yang ia temui, namun baginya ia cukup tertarik untuk memperhatikan wajah Kris lebih lama.

Entah karena kemarin cahaya perpustakaan yang temaram hingga membuat wajah Kris tidak terlihat dengan jelas, atau memang sekarang wajah Kris tampak lebih bersinar. Luhan tak tahu, ia juga merasa asing mengapa ia masih tetap betah memandangi wajah pria jakung di hadapannya.

Kris hanya memakai hoodie biru tebal dengan celana jeans dan sepatu booth, sungguh penampilan yang sederhana, namun itu sungguh menarik bagi Luhan. Hari ini Kris menaikkan rambut bagian depannya, menurut Luhan itu semakin membuat wajah pria ini terlihat tegas dan maskulin.

Luhan tak tahu apakah ia tertarik pada pria itu.

"Luhan," panggil Kris pelan, takut mengangetkan gadis mungil itu lagi.

Luhan terhenyak dari pikirannya sendiri, kemudian merasa bodoh karena terlalu lama memandangi wajah Kris, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan ekspresi malu. "Kupikir aku akan butuh teman ngobrol. Nanti pasti akan membosankan," balasnya acuh, ia berharap Kris tidak menganggapnya terlalu bodoh kali ini.

Kris tertawa lagi, sebuah tawa yang menyenangkan untuk di dengar. "Kau akan tetap berdiri disini memperhatikanku atau kita akan masuk?"

Cepat-cepat Luhan membuang muka. "Tentu masuk," ucapnya ringan, kemudian mendahului Kris berjalan. Sedangkan Kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran melihat kelakuan Luhan, lalu menyusul gadis itu memasuki gedung.

.

.

"Kubilang aku bisa mengantarmu pulang," ucap Luhan setelah keluar dari kedai kopi bersama Kris. "Katamu kau naik bus,"

Kris menggeleng. "Rumahku jauh, kau tahu,"

Luhan mendecak sebal, ia mengangkat gelas ice americano dan cake coklatnya ke hadapan Kris. "Kau sudah membayarku dengan ini. Aku akan mengantarkanmu," balasnya.

Kris tertawa. "Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

Luhan menggeleng, melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Kris dan menunjuk mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Kris berjalan menjahui gadis yang sedang sibuk dengan cake coklat dan minuman di tangannya. Ia tersenyum sedikit melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya asing. Hari ini Luhan tampak lucu dan persisi seperti gadis remaja periang seperti umumnya, berbeda dengan _image_ -nya beberapa hari lalu saat di perpustakaan.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kris saat melajukan mobil Luhan keluar dari tempat parkir yang sempit.

Luhan mengangguk singkat, masih sibuk mengunyah cake coklatnya. Luhan memakannya seolah-olah itu adalah kue paling enak yang pernah ia makan, padahal itu hanya kue dari sebuah kedai kopi kecil. Melihat itu, Kris pikir Luhan kelaparan.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau punya mobil sebagus ini," sambung Kris saat Luhan tidak berbicara.

Luhan menoleh ke arahnya, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. "Aku lebih nyaman naik bus," ucapnya, menegelap bibirnya dengan tisu.

Kris terkekeh. "Jika aku punya mobil sebagus ini, aku tidak akan naik bus kemanapun,"

"Kau bisa mengambilnya jika mau," balas Luhan acuh.

Kris menoleh ke arah gadis itu sekilas. "Kau pikir aku akan menerima sebuah mobil dari gadis mungil sepertimu?"

Luhan mendengus. "Aku tidak mungil Kris, aku dua puluh satu tahun, kau tahu," Kris hanya mencibir. "Aku hanya pendek," dan Kris tertawa keras, membuat Luhan merengut ke arahnya. "Aku serius. Kau bisa membawanya jika mau," tambah Luhan.

Lagi-lagi Kris tertawa. "Luhan, aku punya harga diri, kau tahu. Bagaimana bisa aku mengambil mobil temanku?"

Luhan mengangguk beberapa kali. "Bukan masalah untukku," balas Luhan. "Kau tahu, aku lebih senang kau membawa mobil ini dan menjemputku setiap hari,"

"Dan kau menjadikanku sopir pribadi?" tanya Kris sebal. Luhan tertawa lepas, membuat Kris terkekeh mendengar tawa gadis itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kris menepikan mobilnya di sebuah gedung apartemen tidak terlalu tinggi di tengah kota. "Sudah sampai,"

Luhan memandangi sekitarnya dengan bingung. "Ini dekat, Kris," ucapnya.

Kris hanya terkekeh ringan. "Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu," balasnya.

"Demi Tuhan, kau tahu aku tinggal tidak jauh dari kampus. Mungkin sepuluh sampai lima belas menit dari sini," Luhan menunjuk arah jalan di depannya. Dan Kris hanya mengangguk-angguk ringan.

"Kau yakin kau bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Kris saat pria itu mengambil tasnya di bangku belakang mobil Luhan.

Luhan melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Aku sudah besar dan aku sudah punya sim, Kris. Aku bukan bayi, kau tahu," ucapnya kesal.

Kris tertawa ringan. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku percaya. Terima kasih ya tumpangannya," ucap Kris ringan, kemudian keluar dari mobil Luhan. "Hati-hati Luhan-ah," Kris melambaikan tangan saat Luhan sudah berada di balik kemudi, dan Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Luhan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan hati-hati menuju apartemennya. Ia melirik kaca spion, untuk memastikan ia tidak sedang dibuntuti dan memang tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan di belakangnya.

Ia beruntung hari ini tidak terjebak macet karena ia pulang lebih awal, Luhan melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Luhan pikir ia harus menghubungi Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu berteriak lebih kencang di telinganya.

Baekhyun menjawab panggilan Luhan pada dering kedua. Seperti yang sudah Luhan duga sebelumnya, Baekhyun nyaris menjerit. Suara melengking gadis itu memenuhi mobilnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baekhyun sungguh," ucapnya.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Apa perlu aku menemanimu malam ini?"

"Tidak perlu. Hari ini salju turun lebih banyak. Lagipula bukankah sebentar lagi kau ujian?" balas Luhan ringan.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja," balas Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Baek. Kau yang terbaik," Luhan mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Luhan sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam gedung apartemennya. Ia menunggu beberapa orang di tempat parkir untuk keluar, dan kemudian membuntuti orang-orang itu.

Luhan menyelinapkan tubuhnya di tengah beberapa orang di dalam lift yang tidak terlalu padat. Ia memencet tombol lantainya –nomor 15. Beberapa orang di dalam lift mulai keluar satu persatu, hanya menyisahkan Luhan sendirian. Ia masih sempat merutuki lantainya yang terlalu tinggi, tapi ia tak bisa protes.

Angka di lift menunjukkan angka sepuluh, membuat Luhan lagi-lagi mendecak sebal. Pintu lift terbuka di lantai sepuluh, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, membuat Luhan dengan malas menekan tombol tutup.

Tanda di lift masih menunjukkan arah atas dan lift lagi-lagi bergerak. Tapi sedetik kemudian, lift berguncang cukup kuat. Secara naluri, Luhan mencengkeram pegangan lift. Setelah guncangannya mereda, lift berhenti mendadak.

Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan cepat, meskipun sekuat tenang mencoba untuk tenang tapi Luhan gugup setengah mati. Luhan masih mencengkeram pegangan lift dengan napas pendek-pendek yang tak teratur, dengan jantung yang nyaris melompat-lompat.

 _Mengapa ini terjadi lagi_ , pikirnya.

Ia melirik CCTV di atasnya, tapi ia menyadari CCTV itu tidak menyala. Luhan memencet tombol darurat beberapa kali. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia mencoba memencet tombol buka, tapi tidak bereaksi apapun.

Dengan frustasi Luhan memukul pintu lift keras-keras hingga ia merasakan tangannya ngilu, tapi ia tak peduli.

"Tolooooooooooong. Ada orang disini. Tolong akuuuuuuuuuuu," Luhan berteriak sangat keras hingga suaranya menggema di seluruh ruang lift yang sempit. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada balasan dari luar sana.

Ia mencoba tenang, mengatur napasnya, dan duduk. Luhan mencoba menghitung dalam hati, menahan air mata yang nyaris tumpah. Ia jarang menangis –bahkan nyaris tidak pernah- tapi ini terlalu menakutkan baginya.

Lalu Luhan teringat pada satu hal, ponselnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Luhan meraih ponselnya, menekan layarnya beberapa kali dan membuat panggilan. Luhan mendengar jawaban setelah nada sambung pertama.

"Luhan," teriak sebuah suara diseberang sana, suara yang tak asing lagi bagi Luhan.

Suara pria misteriusnya.

"Aku terjebak di lantai sebelas, tolong aku, kumohon," ucapnya, terbata-bata, terengah-engah, dan terdengar memohon.

Lalu begitu saja sambungan terputus, membuat Luhan nyaris menjerit bingung.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, yang ia bisa hanya mencoba tenang dan mencoba menahan air matanya agar tak terisak. Luhan pernah diajarkan saat mengalami keadaan darurat seperti ini. Ia harus menghemat persediaan udara sebelum ia mati sesak.

Dan selebihnya ia berdoa.

Luhan masih menghitung dalam hati, duduk dan memejamkan mata. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang nyaris bergetar hebat. Luhan tiba pada hitungan ke delapan tujuh saat sebuah suara keras nyaris membuatnya tersentak. Suara itu berada di luar lift.

Luhan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bangkit –masih berpegang erat pada pegangan lift. "Toloooooong, ada orang di dalam," teriaknya dengan nada suara bergetar.

Beberapa detik berlalu pintu lift dibuka dengan paksa, suara debumannya membuat Luhan kembali merosot ke lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang.

Luhan mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang itu, kemudian ia melihat seorang pria yang tidak asing lagi baginya –Luhan sangat yakin itu pria yang menyelamatkannya kemarin. Pria itu memandangi Luhan dengan bingung, kemudian dengan cepat memeriksa tubuh Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya mematung memandangi pria itu. Ia masih terombang-ambing di antara kesadaran dan ketidaksadaran. Disaat seperti ini, Luhan masih bisa mengatakan bahwa pria itu lebih dari sempurna dimatanya.

Luhan menggerakkan bibirnya, tapi taka da suara yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau mengalami luka? Ada yang sakit?" tambah pria itu lagi.

Luhan menggeleng, kemudian menurut saat pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan hati-hati ke atas punggungnya. Ia mengambil buku Luhan yang berserakan di lantai dan mengeratkan tubuh Luhan di punggungnya.

Rasanya Luhan tak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

Jika tadi karena takut, sekarang pasti karena gugup.

Pria itu berlari menuju tangga darurat dengan cepat –dan dengan Luhan berada di punggungnya. Ia menggumamkan kata yang menenangkan Luhan, dan itu semakin membuat jantung Luhan berdetak lebih cepat.

Luhan memejamkan mata karena ia merasa ngeri berada digendongan orang yang sedang berlari menaiki tangga. Tubuhnya terasa seperti melayang-layang di udara, bahkan kepalanya mulai pening. Saat tubuh pria itu berhenti berdetak, ia membuka mata. Luhan dapat melihat pintu apartemennya.

Pria itu menurunkan Luhan, dan gadis itu memegang dinding agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau sudah aman. Kau bisa masuk, ada yang harus kuselesaikan," bisik pria itu, menyerahkan buku-buku Luhan.

Lalu, dengan keberanian yang Luhan kumpulkan dengan susah payah. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan pria itu –tangan yang terulur padanya. Ia menggenggamnya erat-erat, mencari pegangan.

"Kumohon," bisiknya, sangat lemah –nyaris tak terdengar. Pria asing itu memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Luhan," balasnya, menyentuh tangan Luhan di atas tangannya sendiri.

"Tuan, kumohon. Jangan pergi. Aku benar-benar takut," ucapnya terbata, mencengkeram pergelangan tangan pria itu kuat-kuat. Ia benar-benar memohon dengan segenap keberaniannya.

Kemudian Luhan kembali merasa pening dan dadanya sesak, ia tak bisa merasakan kakinya dan tubuhnya nyaris membentuk lantai sebelum tangan pria itu menahan tubuhnya. Selebihnya, ia kembali terombang ambil diantara kesadarannya sendiri yang rentan.

.

.

Luhan tak tahu apakah pria misteriusnya itu membiusnya lagi atau memang ia benar-benar mengalami syok pasca kejadian lift tadi. Luhan membuka matanya yang terasa berat, pemandangan yang ia tangkap pertama kali adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna gading.

Ia melirik ke arah samping dan melihat sesosok pria asing yang duduk di samping tubuhnya, memandanginya dengan pandangan khawatir yang tak Luhan pahami.

Setengah sadar, Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pria itu. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi –bahwa pria dihadapannya itu nyata. Dan Luhan benar-benar bisa merasakan sentuhan pria itu di tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Luhan?" tanya pria itu.

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali, membuka bibirnya untuk berkata. "T-tu-an," ucapnya terbata, tenggorokannya terasa kering. "S-siapa k-kau?" tambahnya susah payah.

Pria itu tersenyum ringan. "Kau perlu istirahat," balasnya.

"S-siapa k-kau?" ulang Luhan lagi.

"Oh Sehun,"

Dan Luhan kembali terlelap dengan sebuah nama terngiang dibenaknya.

Oh Sehun.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Hallo, Author kembali dengan chapter 3. Semoga ceritanya memuaskan.

Akhirnya dichapter ini Sehun muncul juga. Semoga para readers tidak bosan ya dengan jalan ceritanya. Author memang sengaja buat begini /hihi/

Author pikir fanfiction ini sepi peminat /huhu/ sepi banget yang review /hehe/ jadi maaf ya kalo kelamaan updatenyaaa~ Author harus mengumpulkan niat dulu untuk nulis chapter selanjutnya.

Selain kritik dan saran, Author juga menerima jika ada readers yang ingin menyampaikan jalan cerita selanjutnya untuk fanfiction ini. Bagaimana cerita ini ke depannya, bagaimana harus diakhiri, Author juga menerima saran untuk pertimbangan.

Selain itu, Author juga berminat membuat grup line khusus readers lolipopsehun untuk sharing aja. Jika ada yang berminat langsung hubungi Author aja ya. Id line: violensiaivena

Akhir kata, Author sampaikan terima kasih dan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada kesalahan.

Terima kasih telah membaca fanfiction ini.

Jangan lupa review ya untuk menambah semangat Author~ /hihi/

Sampai jumpai dichapter depaaaaan~

Byeeeeee~


	4. Chapter 4

Luhan tak pernah tau ia akan menghadapi situasi kehidupan yang seperti ini. Selama hampir semalaman penuh ia terjaga, pikirannya terombang-ambing antara kesadaran dan alam bawah sadarnya. Luhan pikir ia tertidur semalam, tapi pikirannya tak bisa berhenti bekerja.

Meskipun ia terlelap, mimpi buruk terus mengejarnya.

Pikirannya bercabang sangat banyak hingga membuatnya bingung. Meskipun bercabang, pikiran gadis itu tetap bepusat pada seorang pria yang muncul dihidupnya dan secara tiba-tiba memainkan peran penting sebagai seorang pahlawan dalam hidupnya.

Luhan masih ingat saat terakhir dirinya terjebak di lift, seorang pria berwajah pucat yang mengaku bernama Oh Sehun menyelamatkannya.

Oh Sehun.

Sebuah nama yang masih terngiang diingatannya selama semalaman penuh.

Sama seperti pagi ini, saat kesadarannya perlahan terkumpul sempurna, ia masih memikirkan nama Oh Sehun. Ia berusaha bangkit, duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan pandangan melamun.

Pagi ini, ia tak tau apakah Oh Sehun akan menemuinya lagi atau tidak.

Bersamaan dengan pikirannya yang kacau, sebuah suara berisik dua benda keras yang bertabrakan dari luar kamarnya, serta suara umpatan kasar juga terdengar samar di telinganya. Ia beranjak berdiri, melirik dari balik pintu kamarnya dan menuruni tangga perlahan.

Ia tampak terkejut saat pandangannya menangkap sosok seorang pria yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana jeans menempel dengan sempurna di tubuh bak patung Dewa Yunani itu.

Luhan pikir, semalam, kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang sangat keras, karena sekarang ia melihat gambaran seorang malaikat. Luhan pikir ia menyaksikan pahatan patung dewa Yunani yang hidup.

Luhan ragu untuk melangkah turun atau kembali ke kamarnya –dan pura-pura mati. Luhan takut pria itu akan mencelakakannya.

Bayangkan saja ada seorang pria asing yang bertelanjang dada di dalam apartemen seorang gadis dipagi hari.

Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan pertahanan dirinya hilang begitu saja.

Tapi Luhan menginginkan jawaban atas segala pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya.

Akhirnya Luhan melangkahkan kaki perlahan menuruni tangga, dan saat yang bersamaan, pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. Luhan lebih terkejut lagi, tanpa ia sadari, tangannya menggenggam pegangan tangga dengan erat.

Ia takut terjatuh.

Pria asing itu benar-benar indah. Pahatan patung sempurna itu tidak hanya pada tubuhnya, namun juga pada wajahnya yang tercetak dengan luar biasa baik. Sebuah pikiran aneh melintas di kepala Luhan, apakah pria itu manusia atau dewa, Luhan tak bisa memastikan.

Dia terlalu sempurna untuk seorang manusia.

Tapi Luhan tidak percaya bahwa dewa itu ada.

Dan saat Luhan masih menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bodohnya, sang pria tersenyum ke arahnya, membuat Luhan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bernapas dengan benar. Ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat pria sempurna yang berada tepat dihadapannya itu.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" suara khas pria dewasa memenuhi pendengaran Luhan, sedangkan gadis itu masih dengan setia memandangi pahatan patung sempurna di hadapannya. "Luhan," ucap pria itu lagi.

Luhan setengah tersentak, tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri dan mengangguk kaku. Persis seperti orang bodoh. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum lagi.

Luhan berusaha tidak tumbang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Luhan?" ulangnya lagi masih dengan suara yang terlewat nyaman untuk Luhan dengar.

Luhan mengangguk, sangat kaku hingga ia yakin pria itu melihatnya sebagai keledai bodoh. Luhan masih menatap pria itu dengan bingung, sedangkan sang pria masih mengumbar senyum hangatnya. Detik demi detik berlalu, Luhan akhirnya menunjuk penggorengan yang mengeluarkan asap dengan jari telunjuknya.

Pahatan patung itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan Luhan, kemudian ia mengumpat keras dan mematikan api dengan cepat. Ia mengangkat penggorengan dengan paksa dan mendengus, membuat Luhan meringis.

Pria itu balas nyengir. "Turunlah. Kau harus sarapan, Luhan,"

Secara naluri Luhan menggerakkan kakinya maju menuju pria itu dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan dan kaku. Ia memutari meja makannya hingga berada di seberang pria itu dan duduk di kursi.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di dalam rumahku?" suara Luhan terdengar bergetar meskipun ia berusaha menahannya.

Sehun tersenyum kaku. "Kau tidak bisa mengingatnya?" tanyanya masih dengan senyuman ringan yang hangat.

Luhan mendesah ringan. "Oh Sehun. Aku mengingatmu, tentu saja," Luhan berhenti sebentar. "Tapi apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku tanpa memakai baju seperti itu?"

Dengan kaku Sehun melirik tubuhnya yang polos, kemudian ia menatap Luhan, dan menatap tubuhnya lagi. "Luhan, kau jangan salah paham," ucapnya cepat-cepat dan Luhan menunggu jawaban pria itu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sehun menunjuk keran air di tempat pencucian piring, kemudian menatap Luhan lagi. "Keranmu bocor jadi aku memperbaikinya dan bajuku basah," Sehun menunjuk kaosnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

Luhan mendengus ringan, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan menuju sebuah ruangan di samping kamar mandi. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali saat mendengar Sehun menggerutu dan berteriak bahwa ia bukan seorang yang jahat.

Dan Luhan tau itu.

Luhan kembali dengan sebuah kaos hitam besar di genggamannya dan juga setelah ia membersihkan diri sebentar, ia melemparkan kaos itu pada Sehun. "Kau bisa memakainya,"

Sehun tersenyum lebar, kemudian memakai kaosnya dengan satu gerakan cepat –membuat Luhan hampir lupa menutup mulutnya. Luhan pikir ia baru pertama kali melihat seorang pria yang menggunakan baju dengan gerakan sederhana, tapi baginya terlalu menakjubkan.

Luhan berusaha menahan senyum.

"Makanlah," ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan kembali memasang mimik wajah datar yang angkuh. Sehun menyodorkan sebuah piring berisi makanan ke hadapan Luhan, membuat Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan berusaha mencoba melihat apa yang sedang Sehun buat.

Luhan hampir menganga melihat makanan itu. Ia tak yakin itu makanan karena Luhan pikir ia mencium bau telur dadar dan juga keju, tapi makanan itu berwarna hitam pekat. Luhan membalik makanan –yang menurutnya telur dadar itu- tapi ia juga menemukan warna yang sama di balik makanannya.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan pria itu sedang memandanginya –tepatnya menunggu Luhan makan. "Memang luarnya agak terlalu matang, tapi dalamnya masih bisa dimakan," ucap Sehun, ia membuka gulungan telurnya sendiri dan menunjukkannya pada Luhan. "Kau mau makan punyaku?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat-cepat. Dengan terpaksa Luhan mengikuti instruksi Sehun, ia juga membuka gulungan telur dadarnya dan mencoba memasukkan potongan telur yang tampak bisa dimakan ke dalam mulutnya. Saat kunyahan ketiga, Luhan tersedak. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kantung sampah dan membuang makanannya ke dalam sana, kemudian ia batuk-batuk.

Sehun memandanginya dengan bingung dan berlari ke arahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengerang, menyeka bibirnya dengan tisu yang Sehun berikan. Ia mengambil susu dari lemari pendingin dan meminumnya sekali teguk. "Kau mau membunuhku ya?" erang Luhan lagi.

Sehun memandanginya bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan menunjuk makanan Sehun. "Kau sudah mencobanya?" Sehun menggeleng ringan. "Demi Tuhan, bagaimana kau bisa memasukkan wasabi ke dalam omelet,"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bingung, ia menunjuk kotak penyimpanan wasabi milik Luhan. "Ini wasabi?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Memangnya kau pikir apa?" balas Luhan kesal dan Sehun hanya menggaruk kepalanya dengan bodoh. Luhan mengambil makanan yang diberikan Baekhyun dari kulkas dan menyalakan kompor untuk memanaskannya. Kemudian ia mengambil piring Sehun dan piringnya untuk membuang makanan beracun yang Sehun buat.

"Maaf," bisik Sehun lagi. Sekarang ia duduk di meja makan, menunggu Luhan selesai menyiapkan makanan. "Ini pertama kalinya aku memasak," tambahnya.

Luhan mendesah ringan tak menanggapi perkataan Sehun. Saat ia selesai, ia meletakkan piring berisi sup dan nasi hangat kehadapan Sehun, kemudian mengambilkan pria itu susu. "Makanlah. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku padamu," ucap Luhan acuh, kembali duduk dihadapan Sehun dan mulai makan.

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan, kemudian ia menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan mulai makan dengan tenang.

"Ada banyak yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Luhan tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat gadis itu.

"Tentang?" tanya Sehun dengan mulut penuh.

Luhan nyaris mengerang kesal. "Demi Tuhan, semua yang terjadi padaku selama ini, kupikir aku butuh penjelasan,"

Sehun berhenti mengunyah, ia memasang ekspresi berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Itu akan memakan waktu lama. Kupikir kau tak punya banyak waktu untuk itu,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menunjuk jam dinding dengan dagunya yang runcing, Luhan mengikuti arah yang Sehun tujukan. Matanya menangkap gambaran jarum jam dinding yang menunjukkan arah sepuluh. "Kau ada kuliah kan jam sebelas?" Luhan nyaris menganga. "Kau punya waktu satu jam untuk bersiap-siap, sebelum kau benar-benar terlambat,"

Luhan mengerang kesal. "Bagimana kau bisa tau jadwalku?"

Sehun tersenyum, menatap Luhan lekat-lekat dan membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak lebih cepat sekarang. "Apa yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu, Luhan?"

Luhan mendengus ringan. "Aku bisa membolos,"

Sehun menggeleng ringan. "Tidak bisa. Kris akan menjemputmu tepat satu jam lagi. Jadi kau bersiap-siaplah,"

"Kris?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Kris yang akan melindungimu sekarang,"

Luhan masih tampak bingung. "Kris?" ulangnya lagi. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu saja," balasnya acuh.

Luhan nyaris mengerang lagi, permainan macam apa lagi sekarang. Luhan masih tak bisa mengerti. "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan. Jangan lari dariku, kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku," desak Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum hangat. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Luhan,"

Dan Luhan diam.

.

.

Sejak menjemputnya sepuluh menit yang lalu Kris masih tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Luhan berikan padanya. Luhan sudah mengoceh hampir selama sepuluh menit lebih, menanyakan siapa Kris dan Sehun, mengapa mereka melakukan ini, siapa yang ingin mencelakakan Luhan, dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang Luhan ajukan kepada Kris.

Dan tentu saja, hanya dibalas dengan senyuman hangat.

Sejujurnya Luhan ingin mencakar wajah Kris, teman yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sekarang ternyata terlibat dalam kehidupannya. Tapi ia tak mau terjadi kecelakaan karena mencakar pengemudi.

Luhan mendesah ringan beberapa kali, tidak membalas ucapan Kris yang menurutnya tidak penting. Dengan cepat, dan tanpa senyuman, ataupun ucapan terima kasih, Luhan turun dari mobil Kris saat ia sudah sampai di depan gedungnya. Ia tau Kris mengekor di belakangnya, tapi ia masih tidak peduli.

Sehun dan Kris hanya membuatnya kesal.

Kris berjalan mendahului Luhan untuk membukakan pintu, kemudian tersenyum padanya. Luhan memutar bola mata kesal dan dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Kris. "Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikanku?" tanya Kris.

"Sampai kau berhenti mengabaikanku," balas Luhan acuh, ia masuk ke dalam gedung pertunjukan yang akan menjadi kelasnya, memilih duduk di kursi paling atas, dan membiarkan Kris duduk di sampingnya.

"Luhan, Sehun akan menjelaskannya padamu,"

Luhan mengerang. "Kupikir kita berteman, Kris. Kau benar-benar mengecewakan,"

Kris memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Luhan dan tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, kau tau,"

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Luhan.

Kris mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku hanya berusaha membantu Sehun,"

Luhan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Kris, mengamati wajah pria jakung itu lekat-lekat. Mungkin Luhan pikir, Kris bukan seorang kriminal. "Jadi, Sehun adalah bosmu?"

Kris menggeleng ringan beberapa kali. "Lebih ke partner kerja, kupikir," tambahnya.

Luhan mengerang lagi. "Sebenarnya siapa kalian?"

Kris tersenyum, memutar tubuhnya kea rah yang berlawanan dengan Luhan. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke depan, melihat panggung yang masih kosong. "Kami akan melindungimu," bisiknya.

Dan Luhan semakin tak mengerti.

.

.

Luhan merengut saat memasuki pintu apartemennya. Ia masih tak mendapatkan jawaban atas segala pertanyaannya. Kris menurunkannya di depan gedungnya setelah membelikannya makan siang dan kopi. Padahal ia ingin es krim, tapi Kris bilang suhu terlalu dingin untuk es krim.

Dan itu semakin merusak mood Luhan.

Luhan menekan password apartemennya, begitu pintu itu terbuka, pemandangan yang pertama kali Luhan lihat adalah sosok seorang pria yang sedang bersantai di atas sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia melirik televisi yang menyala dan menggeleng ringan saat melihat tumpukan sampah makanan berserakan di karpet dan lantainya.

Luhan mendesah ringan.

Pria ini benar-benar mengubah hidupnya dalam hitungan hari.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Sehun, masing menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya –tanpa memandang Luhan sama sekali.

Luhan mendengus, berdiri tepat di samping Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Main game," balasnya acuh. Luhan memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening.

Seorang pria –bagaimanapun bentuknya, meskipun berusaha menyelamatkan Luhan, adalah tetap seorang pria.

Luhan mendengus lagi. "Kau mengotori rumahku, Oh Sehun," balas Luhan kesal. Ia mulai memunguti sampah yang dihasilkan oleh Sehun. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan selama ini, membersihkan rumahnya karena ulah orang lain.

"Ah sial," Sehun mengumpat, membuat Luhan dengan cepat menoleh ke arah pria yang sedang melemparkan ponselnya ke karpet itu dengan kesal. "Aku menang lagi,"

Luhan mendengus, melemparkan kaleng minuman kosong ke arah Sehun, yang langsung ditangkap oleh pria itu. "Apa kau tak punya pekerjaan lain?" Luhan mengerang.

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh, melemparkan kaleng minuman kosong ke tempat sampah. "Pekerjaanku adalah kau, jadi aku tidak punya pekerjaan,"

"Tentu saja kau punya," Luhan memasukkan sampah Sehun ke dalam kantung sampah, mencuci tangan, dan kembali menghampiri Sehun. "Kau bisa mulai jelaskan padaku tentang pekerjaanmu,"

"Pekerjaan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan nyaris mengerang lagi. "Jangan mengulur-ulur waktu Oh Sehun," bentaknya.

Sehun terkekeh, ia bangkit untuk duduk tepat di depan Luhan. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Luhan, sedangkan Luhan mundur selangkah menghindari ujung hidung Sehun yang nyaris menyentuh perutnya.

"Akan kujelaskan, nanti jika waktunya tepat,"

Luhan mendengus kasar, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Sehun. "Sampai kapan lagi aku harus menunggu,"

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Akan kujelaskan pelan-pelan,"

Luhan menggangguk ringan, ia memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepala pada bantalan sofa. "Aku akan berusaha mendengarkan," ucapnya. Ia tau mungkin ada kata-kata Sehun yang tak ia pahami, jadi Luhan berusaha mengumpulkan semua konsentrasinya.

Sehun menghela napas. "Aku hanya sebagai pelindungmu,"

Luhan bangkit untuk duduk dan menatap Sehun. "Apa ayahku mengirimmu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Ada beberapa orang yang menginginkanmu, kau ingat saat kau diculik?" Luhan mengangguk. "Saat itu Kris lalai mengawasimu dan mereka berhasil mendapatkanmu,"

"Siapa yang menculikku?" desak Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak tau, dia sering muncul di depan apartemenmu. Mengawasimu dan berusaha menyentuhmu,"

"Kau juga sering berada di depan apartemenku, kan?" tanya Luhan, masih menatap wajah Sehun lekat-lekat.

Sehun mengangguk. "Maaf aku harus mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi,"

Luhan tersenyum. "Bukan masalah. Jadi kenapa kau ingin melindungiku?"

Sehun menghela napas, kemudian ia mengalihkan padangannya dari Luhan, sedangkan gadis itu masih memandangi Sehun. Air muka Sehun berubah sendu, ia menatap tembok yang kosong. Lagi-lagi menghembuskan napas berat.

"Ibumu, Luhan," dan Luhan tercekat saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang tampak melamun. Ia mendesah sekali lagi. "Aku banyak berutang budi pada ibumu, Luhan,"

"Aku tak tau itu," balas Luhan, masih dengan pandangan melamunnya.

Sehun tersenyum, menatap gadis itu. "Aku dulu bekerja sebagai mata-mata di China," dan Luhan tampak terkejut. "Kau tau kan agen rahasia?" tanya Sehun, tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk kaku, pandangannya masih kosong. "Jadi mereka benar-benar ada ya?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Mereka ada," ia berhenti sebentar. "Suatu malam saat aku hampir mati karena aku tertembak, aku mengunjungi rumah sakit dimana ibumu bekerja. Saat itu tengah malam dan ibumu masih harus menyelesaikan operasi darurat di rumah sakit. Aku berusaha meminta bantuannya untuk mengambil peluru secara diam-diam dan ia menyetujuinya," Sehun berhenti untuk melihat ekspresi Luhan yang masih datar.

"Lanjutkan," bisiknya, parau.

"Saat mengoperasiku, ia bercerita memiliki seorang gadis berusia lima belas tahun. Ia juga bilang sedang mengembangkan sebuah obat yang diinginkan banyak orang. Kupikir ibumu seorang ilmuwan,"

Luhan mendengus. "Obat anti penuaan," bisik Luhan.

Sehun menatapnya bingung. "Aku tidak tau bahwa obat anti penuaan membuat semua orang menginginkannya,"

Luhan tampak berpikir. "Obat anti penuaan itu tidak hanya mencegah tubuh luarmu menjadi tua, tapi juga organ-organ bagian dalammu. Aku membaca berkasnya saat ia sudah meninggal dan aku menemukan bahwa obat itu bisa membuat orang hidup lebih dari 150 tahun. Kau pikir itu masuk akal?" Luhan mendengus.

Sehun mengangguk, pasti. "Ibumu tau bahwa penelitiannya itu illegal dan membuat orang-orang jahat di luar sana menginginkannya,"

Luhan masih tampak berpikir. "Kenapa ia melakukan hal itu? Padahal ia tau itu akan gagal," bisik Luhan, pandangannya menerawang.

Sehun menggeleng. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyentuh layarnya beberapa kali, kemudian ia menyodorkan ponselnya ke hadapan Luhan. Luhan melihat foto tua yang tampak di layar ponsel Sehun, tampak seperti foto hitam putih. Gadis itu melihat gambaran seorang wanita muda dan seorang anak kecil. Wanita itu adalah ibunya, ia yakin. Mungkin saat ibunya berusia lima belas tahun. Tapi ia tak mengerti.

"Ini ibumu saat berusia dua puluh lima tahun," bisik Sehun. "Dan ini," Sehun menunjuk gambar anak kecil yang mungkin berusia lima tahun. "Ini ayahmu," dan Luhan terbelalak.

"Tidak mungkin," ia bergumam, meraih ponsel itu dari Sehun dan mengamatinya. "Ini tidak mungkin. Ayahku lebih tua lima tahun dari ibuku,"

Sehun menggeser layar ponselnya, menunjukkan sebuah foto yang tidak asing bagi Luhan. Foto pernikahan ibu dan ayahnya di sebuah gereja kecil. Gambaran ibu Luhan tampak sama persis di kedua foto itu. "Ibumu sama sekali tak berubah Luhan,"

Luhan menggeleng beberapa kali. "Jadi maksudmu–,"

"Penelitian ibumu berhasil. Ia berhenti menua, Luhan," Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk melihat Luhan yang masih menggumamkan kata tidak mungkin. "Ayahmu adalah anak yang diasuhnya saat ia masih jadi pengasuh di keluarga ayahmu. Mereka sudah terikat sejak lama, jadi meskipun ayahmu sudah menikah karena perjodohan dengan ibu tirimu, ayahmu tetap menikahi ibumu,"

"Dan menjadikannya istri kedua," bisik Luhan acuh. "Tapi kenapa mereka menginginkanku, Sehun? Ibuku sudah meninggal," tanya Luhan, masih dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sehun menggeleng ringan. "Ibumu meninggalkan seluruh penelitiannya sebelum ia meninggal. Sebuah laboratorium rahasia di Altay, perbatasan China dan Rusia menyimpan seluruh penelitiannya,"

"Lalu mengapa mereka menginginkanku?"

Sehun menghembuskan napas ringan. "Tidak ada yang bisa membuka laboratorium itu. Jika mereka meledakkannya, mereka takut akan menghancurkan seluruh isinya," Sehun berhenti untuk melirik Luhan yang masih menunggu. "Hanya bisa dibuka dengan scan retina matamu dan juga DNA-mu, Luhan,"

"Apa?" Luhan setengah membentak dan membelalak.

"Ibumu mengembangkan teknologi itu juga. Aku tidak tau," tambahnya. "Dan satu lagi yang mungkin harus kau tau tentang ibumu,"

Luhan menunggu.

"Ibumu tidak meninggal karena kecelakaandi labolatorium, Luhan," Sehun berhenti sejenak, ia meraih tangan Luhan yang dingin dan menggenggamnya, Luhan tidak menolak karena otaknya masih berpikir keras. "Ibumu dibunuh,"

Dan sekujur tubuh Luhan melemas. Ia merasakan tubuhnya merosot ke sofa dan Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya. Luhan sama sekali tak menolak, karena ia rasa dirinya butuh pegangan.

Selanjutnya, Luhan tersedu-sedu di bahu Sehun yang lebar.

Kali pertama, Luhan menangis.

Dan dalam pelukan seorang pria asing.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo terima kasih telah membaca fanfiction ini. Mohon maaf jika ceritanya tidak menarik dan membosankan, Author masih kehilangan ide. Silahkan review, komentar, kritik, dan saran ya untuk Author biar lebih baik lagi.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dan sampai jumpa dichapter depan.

Jangan lupa review ya semuanyaaaa~

Terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi yang cerah saat Luhan menggeliat malas di atas ranjang empuknya yang hangat. Pagi ini agak asing baginya, tentu saja karena seorang pria berada di sampingnya. Pria itu berbaring menyamping menatap Luhan dengan senyuman hangat tercetak di bibirnya. Wajah porselennya tak tampak nyata bagi Luhan.

Mimpinya terlalu indah.

 _Oh Sehun –_ batinnya.

Luhan membuka matanya sedikit, kemudian memejamkannya lagi karena malas. Pagi ini pasti ia bermimpi tentang Oh Sehun lagi. Pria asing yang belakangan ini selalu memenuhi mimpinya. Baik mimpi buruk maupun mimpi indahnya.

Selama beberapa hari terakhir, Oh Sehun tak pernah sekalipun absen dari bunga tidurnya.

Luhan menggeliat malas, kembali merapatkan selimutnya dan meringkuk seperti anak kucing, bergelung pada Sehun. Ia mendengar suara kekehan ringan dan sedikit takut karena sekarang sepertinya ia mulai berhalusinasi. Sayangnya, Luhan masih terlalu malas untuk bangun. Udara terlalu dingin di luar selimutnya, lagipula ini hari libur.

Ia akan bermalas-malasan hari ini.

"Kau akan tidur seharian ini?" sebuah suara berat yang tidak asing menyapu pendengaran Luhan.

Dengan otak yang belum sepenuhnya bekerja dengan baik, Luhan berusaha mengingat semua hal yang terjadi sebelum ia tidur semalam.

Ia ingat semalam mengobrol tentang ibunya bersama Sehun, lalu ia menangis, Sehun memeluknya, dan kemudian..

Tunggu dulu..

Jika ini bukan mimpi, maka..

Sehun?

Pria itu ada disini?

Oh Sehun?

Oh Sehun yang itu?

Jantung Luhan mendadak berdetak lebih cepat saat otaknya menemukan bunyi ' _klik'._ Ia membuka matanya perlahan, pandangannya menelusuri dada bidang yang terbalut kaos hitam dihadapannya. Perlahan dan ragu, Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, berharap ia masih terjebak dalam dunia mimpi.

Lalu kemudian Sehun tersenyum ke arahnya. Bibir pria itu mengeluarkan kekehan khasnya.

Bayangan pria tampan sedang tersenyum memenuhi pandangan Luhan yang cemerlang. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, merasa bodoh karena menikmati wajah tampan yang sedang memandanginya dengan senyum indah.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Ini bukan mimpi!

Luhan sepenuhnya tersadar. Ia nyaris menjerit dan bangkit dengan cepat untuk duduk. Ia memandangi Sehun dengan bersungut-sungut, separuh takut, separuh ngeri, sedangkan Sehun masih tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Luhan menjatuhkan selimutnya, perlahan mendesah lega tanpa sadar, ia bersyukur karena pakaiannya masih lengkap menempel di tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak berpikir macam-macam. Hanya saja bagaimanapun juga saat seorang gadis terbangun dengan pria asing di sampingnya, tentu saja Luhan memikirkan hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi padanya.

Bagaimanapun, Oh Sehun tetap seorang pria, kan.

Luhan melirik Sehun yang masih berbaring di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di ranjangku? Bukannya sudah kubilang kau bisa menggunakan kamar di bawah. Bahkan aku punya empat kamar kosong," gerutu Luhan panjang lebar, menarik selimut hingga menutupi lehernya.

Sehun tertawa ringan, kemudian memejamkan mata dan mendesah. "Kau tak ingat apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" tanya Sehun, membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung.

Luhan tampak berpikir, berusaha menggali ingatannya yang mungkin nyaris rusak sekarang. Bagaimanapun semua kejadian ini menguras pikirannya, mungkin juga ia sudah gila sekarang. Seingatnya, ia hanya menangis karena Sehun menceritakan kisah kematian ibunya.

Dan sekarang, karena mengingatnya, hati Luhan kembali berdenyut sakit.

Selebihnya, Luhan tak ingat.

Jangan katakan ia dan Sehun..

"Apa kau mulai berpikir macam-macam?" potong Sehun, menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

Luhan merengut kesal, berusaha menutupi rasa malu karena ketahuan berpikir kotor. Ia menggeleng, hendak membuka mulut tapi Sehun memotongnya.

"Kau menangis dalam pelukanku," Sehun berhenti sejenak, sedangkan Luhan menelan ludah kasar. "Dan tertidur hingga pagi,"

Luhan meringis, memandangi lengan Sehun yang membentang di tempat kepalanya tadi. "Jadi aku–,"

"Ya. Kau tidur di atas tanganku semalam penuh," potong Sehun, ia menekankan suaranya. Luhan meringis saat Sehun menggerakkan tangannya dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang jelas.

"Mengapa kau tidak–,"

"Kau tidak tidur dengan nyenyak semalaman. Kau terus bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurmu. Aku takut membangunkanmu jika menggeser tanganku," potong Sehun.

Luhan meghembuskan napas kasar, menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan merapikan rambutnya asal. Sedangkan Sehun masih setia memandangi gadis itu sambing berbaring miring.

"Aku tidak tahu harus marah atau berterima kasih padamu," Luhan menarik rambutnya dengan kasar ke atas dan mengikatnya dengan karet.

Sehun mendengus, ia memejamkan mata. "Kau harusnya menghargai pengorbananku," Sehun kembali meregangkan ototnya.

Luhan berdiri dengan cepat, ia meregangkan otot-ototnya dan siap melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Suara Sehun terdengar. "Tapi kurasa aku harus meminta maaf padamu," ucap Sehun dengan mata terpejam.

"Karena memelukku?" tanya Luhan, membalikkan badannya untuk memandang Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Kau akan tahu nanti," ia tersenyum ringan, membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung.

Tapi Luhan tak peduli.

.

.

Luhan selesai mandi, ia masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang setengah basah. Ia melirik Sehun yang kembali tertidur. Luhan pikir Sehun butuh tidur, jadi ia membiarkan pria itu mendapatkan waktu istirahatnya. Luhan pikir, akhir-akhir ini Sehun memiliki waktu-waktu sulit untuk menjaganya.

Agak lama Luhan mengagumi keindahan wajah Sehun, ia sempat bertanya dalam hati, bagaimana Tuhan menciptakan pahatan wajah sempurna itu. Luhan tak tau dosa apa yang ia lakukan dikehidupan sebelumnya, hingga ia dapat bertemu pria berlekuk wajah bak dewa Yunani itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat otak kotornya mulai bekerja.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dan menjerit saat melihat keadaan di ruang makan. Suara erangan malas Sehun terdengar dari dalam kamar.

Luhan nyaris mengumpat, ia masih berdiri, mematung di atas tangga, berharap sekarang sedang berhalusinasi atau bermimpi buruk.

Tapi kemudian sebuah suara berat menyapu pendengarannya, membuat Luhan percaya ia sudah benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya. "Selamat pagi, Luhan,"

 _Kris._

Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pegangan tangga, takut tiba-tiba jatuh. Ia nyaris lupa menutup mulutnya, sekarang Luhan yakin dihadapannya itu adalah hal nyata.

Kris ada di meja makannya, sedang memakan burger dengan lahap. Dan yang membuat gadis itu sangat terkejut adalah keberadaan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kris.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman lebar sedangkan Jongin masih fokus makan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang, harusnya aku yang minta maaf kan?" suara Sehun.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang, melihat Sehun yang sedang bersandar pada pintu kamar Luhan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Luhan terlalu marah untuk mengagumi ketampanan Oh Sehun, tapi tubuh itu..

 _Tidak Luhan! Sadarlah! Itu hanya sihir Oh Sehun! –_ ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

Sehun tersenyum ringan.

Luhan mengerang, berusaha menelan kembali kemarahannya yang nyaris meledak. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tidak mencakar wajah porselen Sehun.

Luhan melirik tiga pria di lantai bawah itu, lalu dengan cepat menuruni tangga dan Sehun mengekor tepat di belakangnya. Luhan melangkah maju menuju meja makan penuh pria asing itu, setengah ragu dan takut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di rumahku?" tanya Luhan, tak bisa merendahkan nada suaranya dan ia sedikit bangga karena suaranya terdengar seperti bentakan.

Keempat pria itu saling bertukar pandang. "Kau belum menceritakannya pada Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tak sempat," balas Sehun acuh, ia duduk di kursi kosong di hadapan Chanyeol, membuka bungkus burger, dan mulai makan dengan lahap.

Luhan meringis ngeri melihat pemandangan di depannya. Empat orang pria makan makanan cepat saji di rumahnya. Ini benar-benar hal yang menggelikan bagi Luhan.

Luhan benci makanan cepat saji.

"Apa kalian saling kenal?" hanya itu yang bisa ditanyakan Luhan, padahal otaknya penuh dengan pertanyaan. Keempat pria itu saling pandang dengan mulut penuh makanan. Pemandangan yang agak menjijikkan bagi Luhan.

"Ceritanya akan panjang. Kau bisa makan dulu," Jongin menyodorkan burger pada Luhan.

Luhan bergidik sedikit, ia mendengus kasar, kemudian menggeleng ringan. Perlahan kakinya melangkah menuju kulkas dan mengambil susu dari sana.

"Kau tak mau makan?" tanya Kris.

Luhan menenggak susu langsung dari botol yang terlalu besar untuk mulut mungilnya, membuat empat pria dihadapannya memandanginya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Luhan melirik mereka dengan tatapan 'ada apa', membuat keempatnya kembali menatap makanan mereka.

Aneh sekali.

Selesai dengan acara minum susu yang ekstrem, Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun, berseberangan dengan Jongin. Ia sengaja agak keras membanting pantatnya di kursi yang empuk. Kedua tangannya menepuk meja kuat-kuat –meskipun Luhan merasa agak ngilu pada tangannya– membuat keempat pria itu sedikit terkejut.

"Jadi kalian bisa menjelaskan padaku," bentak Luhan.

"Kau tak makan?" tanya Kris lagi.

Luhan mendengus kasar. "Aku tidak makan makanan cepat saji, terlebih untuk sarapan," Jongin hendak membuka mulut. "Apalagi nafsu makanku sudah hancur sekarang," potong Luhan, membuat Jongin menutup mulutnya dengan cepat.

Kris, Chanyeol, dan Jongin akhirnya selesai makan, sedangkan Sehun mengambil burger kedua.

Luhan masih mengunggu.

"Luhan, sebenarnya tim kami empat orang," Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Kami?" Luhan balik bertanya,

"Aku, Jongin, Kris, dan Sehun," jelas Chanyeol lagi.

Kris mendesah ringan. "Kami akan meminta maaf sebelum mengaku,"

Luhan tidak menjawab, tapi ia masih sabar menunggu.

"Sejak kematian ibumu, tugas kami resmi dimulai," ucap Jongin, melirik Sehun yang acuh padanya. "Sehun melindungimu, Kris mengawasimu dari jauh. Sedangkan Chanyeol melindungi Baekhyun dan aku mengawasi keluarga Baekhyun,"

"Keluarga Baekhyun?" ulang Luhan. Ia melirik Sehun yang masih mengunyah potongan burger dengan lahap, seolah-olah itu adalah makanan paling enak sedunia.

"Beberapa orang asing mengawasi rumah Baekhyun pada beberapa minggu setelah kau pindah kemari," jawab Sehun dengan mulut penuh.

Sebenarnya Luhan merasa sedikit terbebani dengan hal ini. Bagaimanapun, ia telah membuat keluarga Baekhyun masuk ke dalam bahaya. "Apa sekarang masih?" tanya Luhan, benar-benar melupakan kemarahannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak. Setelah mereka menemukanmu, mereka lebih sering mengawasimu,"

Luhan menelan ludah kasar, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, kali ini karena gugup. "Tunggu dulu," tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Jadi kau dan Baekhyun?" ia menunjuk Chanyeol. "Kalian hanya –tidak maksudku kau hanya berpura-pura berhubungan dengan Baekhyun?"

Sehun mendengus, ia melemparkan sampah bungkus burger pada Chanyeol, dan pria itu tangkap dengan cepat. "Idiot," erangnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sedangkan Luhan tak mengerti.

"Chanyeol benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, gila bukan?" balas Jongin, mendengus.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Aku mengawasi Baekhyun 24 jam sehari. Aku melihat seluruh tubuh polosnya, bagaimana aku bisa tidak tertarik?"

Luhan melemparkan sendok perak ke arah Chanyeol, dengan cepat juga ditangkap oleh pria itu. "Kau mesum atau bagaimana sih," dengus Luhan kesal.

Semua orang tertawa dan itu membuat Luhan semakin bersungut-sungut.

"Aku serius, Lu. Baekhyun benar-benar membuatku gila," tambah Chanyeol.

Luhan menunjuk Chanyeol lagi. "Kalau kau patahkan hati Baekhyun, akan kupatahkan lehermu," ancam Luhan, Chanyeol malah tertawa.

Kris terbahak dan Jongin menahan tawa. "Aku tak yakin kau bisa melakukannya," ucap Jongin.

"Sehun akan membantuku,"

"Setuju," jawab Sehun cepat.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Baekhyun hidupku juga sekarang," sergah Chanyeol.

Luhan hanya mengernyit jijik memandangi Chanyeol yang mendadak menjadi romantis. "Jadi apakah ibuku membayar kalian?" tanya Luhan, berusaha kembali ke topik.

Kris menggeleng. "Tapi ibumu banyak membantu kami,"

"Membantu?" ulang Luhan tak mengerti.

"Markas kami di Shanghai, ibumu yang memberikan," jelas Jongin.

Sehun berdeham sedikit. "Ibumu mengembalikan nyawaku yang nyaris lepas," tambah Sehun, Luhan menelan ludah kasar mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia masih belum terbiasa mendengar permainan-permainan bahaya yang melibatkan nyawa sebagai taruhannya.

"Bahkan peralatan canggih kami, ibumu yang membelikannya," Chanyeol menambahkan. "Jadi cara ini kami membayarnya. Dengan melindungimu,"

Jongin mendengus ringan. "Aku tidak tahu, rekening kami selalu terisi hingga sekarang tanpa kami tahu darimana asal uangnya. Kupikir ibumu sudah merencanakan hal ini,"

Luhan menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Mengapa sekarang hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat mendengar tentang ibunya. Ia sudah merelakan kepergian ibunya jauh-jauh hari. Namun sekarang kenyataan bahwa ibunya mati karena dibunuh masih belum bisa ia terima dengan akal sehatnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya orang-orang itu inginkan dari ibu Luhan.

"Aku tak tahu harta ibuku begitu banyak," ucap Luhan sekenanya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi sekarang. "Aku tak pernah minta padanya, Dad selalu memberiku uang," suara Luhan terdengar lirih dan lemah.

Luhan merasakan Sehun menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali dengan lembut, ia pikir Sehun ingin menenangkannya. Kalau memang ya, Sehun berhasil melakukannya.

"Kami hanya ingin melindungimu," tambah Kris, tersenyum lembut pada Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan jengkel dengan tatapan Kris yang terlihat manis itu, terlebih karena pria itu sudah membohonginya habis-habisan, tapi sekarang Luhan pikir ia lebih tenang saat melihat Kris.

Simpati?

Luhan tak tahu.

"Kalian membahayakan diri kalian hanya demi aku?" tanya Luhan lagi, menatap keempat pria dihadapannya bergantian.

Jongin tersenyum. "Kau pantas diselamatkan Luhan," guraunya.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Kupikir aku akan berterima kasih," ia tersenyum canggung pada keempat pria di hadapannya itu.

Meskipun ia masih bingung, tapi mungkin pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya perlahan mulai terjawab.

Dan Luhan berharap ini akan berakhir baik-baik saja.

.

.

Baru saja Luhan berterimakasih pada tadi kepada empat orang pria yang mengaku sebagai pelindungnya, tapi siang ini ia sangat menyesal. Pasalnya, keempat pria jakung itu membuat suara riuh saat memainkan video game –yang Luhan tak tahu darimana asalnya– dengan sampah makanan dan botol minuman kosong berserakan di sekitar mereka, memenuhi ruang santai Luhan yang tadinya bersih.

Suara tembakan-tembakan keras terdengar dari pengeras suara yang menempel di dinding ruangan, diiringi umpatan dari keempat pria yang sedang serius menatap layar.

"Wah, ruangan ini menjadi lebih hidup sekarang," sindir Luhan, menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa tepat di samping Jongin. Kris dan Sehun duduk di lantai, sedangkan Chanyeol berbaring di atas karpet dengan kepala berada di atas paha Kris.

Keempat pria itu masih fokus menatap layar televisi dengan tangan bergerak-gerak di atas tombol-tombol. Luhan sama sekali tak mengerti dengan kelakuan empat pria itu.

"Kau terlalu lama hidup sendiri. Seperti ini lebih menyenangkan kan?" ucap Jongin tanpa melihat Luhan.

Luhan menghembuskan napas kasar, mendengus keras. Kemudian ia terlonjak kaget saat Kris dan Chanyeol mengumpat keras bersamaan. Sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun berseru dan melakukan _highfive_ dengan semangat.

"Hentikan," pekik Luhan, membuat keempat pria itu beralih menatapnya bingung. "Diamlah, kalian membuatku sakit kepala," erangnya kesal, suaranya terdengar keras.

Luhan sudah tak tahan lagi, ia benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan aneh pria-pria itu.

Sehun berdeham-deham gugup, sedangkan yang lainnya pura-pura sibuk dengan permainan mereka yang tertunda. "Kami tak akan berisik lagi," ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Luhan mendengus malas. "Sudahlah lupakan saja, aku akan pergi sore ini. Mainlah sesuka kalian,"

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Chanyeol, memutar tubuhnya untuk memandang Luhan.

"Panti asuhan," balasnya acuh, berdiri menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan empat orang pria yang saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

Luhan baru saja mengeluarkan mobilnya dari tempat parkir, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil memotong jalannya, kemudian berhenti tepat di depan mobilnya. Belum sempat Luhan panik, dua mobil yang berbeda juga mengapit mobilnya, satu di sebelah kanan dan satu di sebelah kiri. Luhan memandangi mobil-mobil tersebut dengan bingung bercampur takut.

Mobil di sebelah kanan dan kirinya membuka kaca secara bersamaan, menampilkan sosok yang ia kenali, membuatnya mendesah malas, menyandarkan kepalanya dengan kesal ke atas kemudi. Dalam hati mulai merutuk dan mengumpat.

Kris mengemudikan mobil di samping kanannya, sedangkan Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil di samping kirinya. Ia berani bertaruh mobil yang memotong jalannya tadi adalah Jongin, karena Sehun sekarang sedang berlari menuju mobilnya.

Luhan mendengus kesal, membiarkan Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya, membiarkan pria itu menarik Luhan keluar dan menggantikan posisi gadis itu dibalik kemudi.

Dengan sungutan kesal diwajahnya, Luhan membiarkan Sehun membawanya menuju panti asuhan. "Sial," umpatnya kesal, membuang pandangannya dari Sehun yang sedang tersenyum.

"Mari kita antarkan dia dengan selamat," bisik Sehun, berbicara sendiri. Luhan meliriknya sekilas, Sehun menggunakan _wireless earphone_ ditelinga kanannya.

Luhan sempat penasaran bagaimana cara mereka berkomunikasi satu sama lain saat bekerja,

Tapi detik berikutnya Luhan sadar kalau ia sedang kesal.

Mobil di depannya begerak maju, begitu pula dengan Sehun yang perlahan menginjak pedal gas. Luhan melirik sekilas, Kris dan Chanyeol mengemudi tepat di samping mobilnya.

Demi Tuhan, Luhan hanya ingin pergi ke panti asuhan. Ia bukan seorang istri pemimpin negara yang harus mendapatkan pengawalan ketat seperti ini.

Ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

.

.

"Kau tampak lelah, Lu," suara lembut khas seorang ibu mengalun, menyapa indra pendengaran Luhan yang sensitive.

Luhan tersenyum, menarik kepalanya dari atas meja, dan menerima uluran teh hangat dari seorang wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. "Terima kasih, Bu," ucapnya, mulai menyesap teh hangatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja,"

Wanita paruh baya itu terkekeh ringan. "Apa pria-pria itu temanmu?" tanyanya, menunjuk empat orang pria yang sedang bermain bola dengan anak-anak di lapangan.

Luhan menggeleng ringan. "Aku juga tidak tau, Bu. Mereka bilang berniat membantuku,"

"Mereka orang baik, Luhan," ucapnya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Bagaimana Ibu tau?"

Wanita itu tersenyum ringan, sebuah senyuman hangat yang mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa tenang. "Aku banyak bertemu dengan orang baik, Luhan. Mereka benar-benar pria baik," tambahnya.

"Kuharap begitu, Bu,"

"Maaf jika Ibu tidak sopan menanyakan hal ini," ia berhenti sebentar, sementara Luhan menunggu dengan senyuman. "Luhan, apa kau tidak ingin mengunjungi ayahmu?"

Luhan terkekeh ringan, sebuah kekehan yang terdengar pilu. "Tidak Ibu, ayah tidak menginginkanku pulang,"

Wanita paruh baya itu menggenggam tangan Luhan erat-erat. "Tidak ada orang tua yang tidak menyayangi anaknya, Luhan. Ayahmu pasti merindukanmu juga,"

"Kuharap juga begitu," balas Luhan masih dengan senyum yang menyedihkan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo~ terima kasih sudah membaca, untuk semuanya silahkan review yaa~

Konflik muncul di next chapter, karena ini masih pengenalan-pengenalan aja sih.

Silahkan review ya untuk kritik saran dan lain sebagainya.

Akhir kata, Author ucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca, lebih kurangnya Author minta maaf.

See you~

With love,

lolipopsehun


	6. Chapter 6

Luhan mendesah ringan saat memasuki apartemennya yang berantakan. Empat orang pria berbadan jakung itu masih setia mengikutinya masuk. Kekehan ringan, umpatan keras, dan juga tawa mereka benar-benar membuat telinga Luhan nyaris kebas.

Ini sungguh menyebalkan baginya.

Luhan adalah tipikal orang yang cenderung menutup diri. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca di ruangan tertutup seorang diri. Entah sejak kapan, tapi Luhan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kesunyian.

Dan sekarang, seluruh kebiasaan menyendirinya itu harus berubah.

Empat orang pria asing yang sangat berisik harus memenuhi hidup Luhan mulai sekarang dan entah sampai kapan.

Mulai membiasakan diri lagi, bukan hal yang mudah bagi Luhan.

Luhan berusaha menahan emosinya sendiri, dalam hati berulang kali mengatakan bahwa empat orang pria itu yang akan melindunginya. Luhan harus terus menerus mengingatkan diri sendiri tentang keselamatan nyawanya yang berada di tangan empat orang pria itu.

Para malaikat pelindungnya –setidaknya, itu anggapan sementara Luhan.

"Luhan, kau tak makan dulu?" tanya Kris saat melihat gadis itu berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, Luhan menoleh sekilas –melihat Kris yang mengangkat kantung plastic besar berwarna putih berisi makanan yang mereka beli beberapa saat lalu.

 _Junk food_ di malam hari bukan pilihan bagus.

Luhan menggeleng ringan. "Aku tidak makan malam," balasnya dengan senyuman tipis, kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, menghiraukan empat orang pria yang saling pandang dengan bingung.

Sampai di kamarnya, Luhan segera mengunci pintu. Ia tak tau mengapa melakukan ini, tapi ia rasa, berada satu atap dengan empat orang pria dewasa bukan hal biasa. Jadi ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga privasinya juga.

Ia tak menganggap empat orang pria itu akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya, tapi Luhan tak bisa menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Luhan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama panjang yang sangat ia benci sebenarnya. Baginya, menggunakan kaos tipis dan celana pendek sangat menyenangkan dan nyaman di musim apapun. Tapi sekarang, ia harus menggunakan baju yang tertutup.

Sebenarnya ia tak memikirkan hal buruk tentang empat orang pria itu –Luhan percaya bahwa empat orang itu adalah orang baik. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin membuat dirinya sendiri tidak nyaman. Jadi Luhan berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi lekuk tubuhnya sendiri.

Bagaimanapun, mereka adalah empat orang pria dewasa yang normal.

Dan bagaimanapun, Luhan tetap seorang wanita biasa.

Dengan satu tarikan napas berat, Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Keempat pria itu duduk di karpet depan televisi –dengan layar televisi yang menyala dan mulut sibuk mengunyah makanan, masih diiringi umpatan-umpatan tipis.

Luhan berdeham sedikit, membuat keempat pria yang sedang duduk di karpet tebal itu menoleh ke arahnya sekilas, kemudian kembali fokus pada layar televisi dan mengunyah makanan ringan mereka.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sehun, menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk, tapi gadis itu memilih untuk duduk di atas sofa.

Luhan menggeleng ringan. "Aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak saat ada empat orang pria asing di rumahku," ucap Luhan sarkas.

Kris, Chanyeol, dan Jongin menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan, sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Tak perlu khawatir, kami tak akan menyentuhmu sama sekali," ucap Chanyeol, kembali mengunyah makanannya. Sedangkan Kris dan Jongin kembali fokus menyaksikan pertanding _baseball_ ditelevisi.

Luhan mendengus agak keras. "Aku tau, hanya saja ini masih asing bagiku. Apa kalian memang harus tinggal disini?" tanya Luhan.

"Kami tak bisa meninggalkanmu, ingat beberapa kejadian yang membahayakanmu?" tanya Kris. Luhan menelan ludah kasar saat kembali mengingat beberapa kejadian menakutkan yang terjadi padanya, kemudian perlahan, ia mengangguk ringan.

Tanpa sadar menyetujui ucapan Kris.

Sehun tersenyum, berdiri untuk duduk di samping Luhan. "Padahal kami mengawasimu, mereka masih bisa menyentuhmu. Situasinya semakin berbahaya untukmu, Luhan," jelas Sehun.

"Dan kami tak akan mengambil resiko untuk itu," tambah Jongin dengan gumaman tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh makanan.

Luhan mendesah ringan, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa dan memejamkan mata. Pikiran dan tubuhnya benar-benar lelah karena semua ini.

"Tidurlah, Lu. Kau aman malam ini. Kami tak akan menyentuhmu," ucap Sehun dengan lembut.

Chanyeol dan Jongin tiba-tiba mengumpat bersamaan, membuat Luhan membuka mata untuk melihat kedua orang itu.

"Omong kosong, Oh Sehun," bisik Chanyeol dengan kekehan ringan dan suara ejekan yang terdengar jelas bagi Luhan.

Jongin balas tertawa. "Kau sudah menyentuh Luhan, sekedar mengingatkanmu saja,"

"Tutup mulutmu," balas Sehun dengan kekehan ringan, menendang Jongin dan Chanyeol bergantian. Sedangkan Kris hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan teman-temannya itu.

Luhan tidak tau harus mengatakan apa sekarang.

Sekilas, ia bisa menyimpulkan, Kris adalah yang paling dewasa di antara mereka. Kris tidak banyak bicara, pria itu lebih banyak mengatakan hal-hal penting saja. Sikap Kris cenderung bisa menenangkan siapapun yang berbicara dengan pria itu.

Dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit lega karena menemukan orang yang 'normal' –menurutnya.

Sehun sebenarnya juga lebih pendiam dibandingkan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Hanya saja, mungkin Sehun masih memiliki sisi kekanakan yang jelas. Sehun terkadang terkesan menyebalkan dan acuh terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Luhan sendiri merasa sedikit canggung saat hanya bersama pria itu.

Luhan tak tau mengapa mendadak saja ia menjadi gugup saat bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun.

Perasaan aneh itu masih belum bisa Luhan pahami dengan jelas.

Sedangkan untuk Chanyeol dan Jongin, Luhan tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan jelas. Kedua pria itu sungguh pantas disebut _dumb and dumber,_ mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Menurut Luhan, Chanyeol dan Jongin memiliki sisi 'gila' yang membuat Luhan tak bisa menyebut mereka dengan 'pria normal' pada umumnya.

Bahkan sepanjang hari, telinga Luhan dipenuhi suara umpatan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris, membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk sedikit, kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan pergi tidur," bisik Luhan singkat, dibalas anggukan Kris dan Sehun. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongin sibuk mengomentari permainan _baseball_ ditelivisi dengan kata-kata kotor.

Ucapan dari mulut mereka benar-benar tak pantas didengar.

"Luhan," panggil Kris, membuat Luhan berhenti berjalan dan kembali menatap pria itu. "Kau keberatan jika kami menggunakan kamar tamu?" tanya Kris.

Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Kalian bisa menggunakan kamar yang itu," Luhan menunjuk kamar kosong di lantai bawah. "Dan yang itu," sekarang ia menunjuk satu kamar kosong di samping kamarnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sehun dengan senyuman ringan, Kris juga menggumamkan kata terima kasih, sedangkan Jongin dan Chanyeol melakukan _highfive._

Luhan tak mengerti apa yang dua orang itu lakukan.

Sepersekian detik berlalu, Luhan masih menikmati ketampanan wajah Sehun yang luar biasa menakjubkan.

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Bukan masalah," ucapnya ringan, kembali berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Bagaimanapun, Luhan harus istirahat malam ini.

Pikiran dan tubuhnya terlalu lelah.

.

.

Luhan tak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Satu yang pasti, ia berada dalam satu ruangan remang bernuansa putih ke abu-abuan yang jelas. Luhan berdiri di depan pintu, tidak yakin untuk melanjutkan masuk atau kembali keluar.

Kemudian ia mendengar namanya dipanggil dari dalam sana, berulang kali dengan suara tipis yang samar.

Bukan suara yang asing baginya.

Dengan langkah ragu, meskipun tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mencari sesuatu yang bahkan tak ia ketahui apa, tapi ia mengikuti nalurinya untuk masuk ke ruangan agak gelap itu.

Memberanikan diri.

Luhan menemukan pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam sebuah cermin besar yang jelas, kemudian perlahan ia maju untuk melihat dirinya sendiri. Masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kemeja putih dengan celana jeans kesayangannya masih menempel sempurna di tubuh Luhan.

Ia tak merasa asing dengan hal itu juga.

Perlahan, Luhan melihat bayangan Sehun di belakang tubuhnya, dengan senyum menawan bak malaikat surga, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan penuh rasa sayang. Sehun masih sama seperti biasanya, rambut hitam pekat dan manik mata kecoklatan terpancar indah menyempurnakan pahatan wajah pucat menakjubkannya.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan tersenyum, membalikkan badan untuk melihat Sehun dengan jelas.

Luhan dapat mendengar Sehun melantunkan namanya dengan suara terlampau indah untuk didengar, kemudian kedua tangan pria itu terulur menyambut Luhan.

Dengan suara lembut penuh kebahagiaan, nama Sehun keluar dari bibir tipis Luhan. Langkah gadis itu ringan, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang berjalan menghampiri Sehun, menerima uluran tangan Sehun dan tersenyum pada pria itu.

Bibir Sehun tertarik ke atas, memamerkan deretan giginya yang sempurna. Sehun mendendangkan nama Luhan lagi, kemudian menarik tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

Luhan dapat merasakan Sehun memeluknya dengan lembut, dengan hangat, dengan luapan perasaan yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Dan Luhan menikmati itu semua.

Ia ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga –tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Tapi detik berikutnya, Luhan tak tau apa yang terjadi, tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba terkulai lemas menimpa tubuhnya. Luhan bisa merasakan tangannya yang berada di punggung Sehun mendadak menjadi hangat dan ia menarik diri untuk melihat tangannya sendiri.

Tangan Luhan dipenuhi cairan berwarna merah pekat yang hangat. Cairan itu terus keluar dari tubuh Sehun yang sudah tidak bergerak lagi dalam pelukannya.

Gugup, Luhan melihat bayangan hitam pekat yang tersenyum mengerikan jauh di balik tubuh Sehun.

Tanpa sadar, bibir gadis itu menjeritkan nama Sehun keras-keras.

Kemudian, tubuh Luhan terpaksa ditarik, keluar dari dimensi-dimensi aneh yang membelenggunya sejak tadi. Bayangan ruang remang menakutkan itu lenyap sudah dari pikirannya. Sekarang Luhan pikir matanya terbuka karena ia bisa melihat bayangan lampu kristal putih di atasnya.

Lampu kristal yang tidak asing baginya, ia yakin sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri.

Mata Luhan dapat menangkap gambaran wajah Sehun, pria itu duduk memandanginya dengan kecemasan yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Luhan bisa mendengar Sehun memanggil namanya, tapi ia tak mengerti apa yang pria itu bicarakan.

Tiba-tiba saja otak Luhan tak bisa bekerja.

Perlahan, Luhan menggerakkan tangannya ke udara dengan kaku, melihat tangannya sendiri untuk memastikan tidak ada darah di sana. Dan tangannya memang bersih.

Luhan menggeser tangannya, berusaha menyentuh pipi Sehun –pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, memudahkan Luhan untuk menyentuhnya. Luhan bisa merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari wajah Sehun.

Tanpa sadar, dalam hati ia mendesah lega.

Itu hanya mimpi buruk.

Sehun nyata di hadapannya dan ia masih baik-baik saja.

"Sehun," bisik Luhan susah payah, suaranya terdengar parau, sangat mengerikan. Napas gadis itu sedikit tersengal.

Sehun tersenyum, mengusap-usap tangan Luhan yang berada di pipinya. "Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Sehun dengan bahasa Mandarin yang Luhan pahami.

Kaku, Luhan mengangguk, membiarkan Sehun menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk dan mengulurkan gelas berisi air putih dingin. "Sehun," panggil Luhan lagi, entah mengapa mendadak saja merasa takut Sehun akan lenyap saat ia mengalihkan pandangan, jadi gadis itu masih menatap Sehun dengan gelas berisi air di tangan.

"Aku disini, Luhan. Minumlah dulu," bisik Sehun. Anggukan Luhan terlihat lemah, dengan ragu, gadis itu menghabiskan satu gelas air putih yang Sehun berikan padanya. Sehun tersenyum lembut, mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan Luhan dan mengusap bibir basah gadis itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun masih dengan suara lembut.

Luhan mengangguk ringan, merasakan napasnya yang sudah tidak memburu lagi. "Aku hanya mimpi buruk," ucap Luhan saat ia berhasil memaksa otak tumpulnya bekerja. Sekarang ia bisa menemukan dirinya sendiri dalam dunia nyata.

Sehun mengusap keringat di dahi Luhan, kemudian menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. Pria itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan dengan lembut, mengusapnya perlahan. "Aku disini, kau baik-baik saja,"

Ragu-ragu, Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun –membuat pria itu sedikit kaget dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan. Sehun membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya erat-erat, kemudian menarik tubuh Luhan dari pelukannya saat napas gadis itu benar-benar sudah teratur.

Sehun tersenyum, memaksa Luhan untuk menatap matanya. "Kau harus kembali tidur, ini masih tengah malam," ucap Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng ringan. "Tidak, Sehun. Aku tidak mau bermimpi buruk lagi," rengeknya dengan rasa takut yang terpancar jelas dimata rusanya.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, perlahan mendorong tubuh Luhan untuk berbaring dan ikut berbaring di samping gadis itu. Luhan sedikit kaget pada awalnya, tapi tak menolak saat Sehun menarik tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat. Sehun menarik selimut gading Luhan hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat-erat, menempelkan dagunya ke puncak kepala Luhan, menenggelamkan wajah Luhan pada dadanya yang hangat. Tangan Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan dengan sayang, berusaha membuat gadis itu tenang dan nyaman.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan, Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman ringan. "Jangan pergi," bisiknya lemah –entah mengapa Luhan mengatakan hal ini pada Sehun, entah kemana harga dirinya menguap. Ia hanya tak ingin Sehun pergi meninggalkannya, persetan dengan rasa malu yang sebelumnya ia rasakan.

Ia hanya tak ingin Sehun pergi darinya sekarang.

Sehun terkekeh ringan di atas kepala gadis itu, perlahan mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu," bisiknya ringan.

Sehun menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di punggung Luhan, bibirnya sedikit menggumamkan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Luhan. Pria itu bisa merasakan saat pelukan Luhan di tubuhnya mengendur dan perlahan gadis itu kembali kembali ke alam mimpi.

Entah mengapa, Sehun dengan sabar menunggu gadis itu hingga terlelap dalam, sebelum menyusulnya masuk ke dalam dunia tak nyata juga.

.

.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan dari sana?" Chanyeol berteriak dari meja makan saat Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Sehun memberi isyarat menyayat leher dengan tangan, menyuruh Chanyeol diam, ia mengisyaratkan bahwa Luhan masih tidur dan Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Dengan cepat, Sehun menuruni tangga, menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah mengunyah di meja makan.

Hari masih terlalu pagi, tapi meja sudah penuh makanan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dari kamar Luhan?" tanya Jongin saat Sehun baru saja duduk dan mengambil satu potong ayam goreng.

Sehun mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Aku hanya menjaganya," bisik Sehun.

"Menjaganya?" ulang Kris dengan cengiran lebar dan alis terangkat menggoda, melirik Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian. Kedua pria yang itu terkekeh ringan dengan ejekan yang jelas.

Sehun mengangguk, masih mengunyah dengan tenang. "Luhan mimpi buruk semalam," balas Sehun dengan mulut penuh.

Chanyeol dan Jongin memajukan tubuhnya kea rah Sehun dengan tatapan curiga yang jelas, membuat Sehun menatap dua orang di hadapannya itu dengan mata membulat. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau Luhan mimpi buruk?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Susah payah, Sehun menelan makanannya. "Aku memeriksanya tadi malam, bukannya kau bilang kita harus sering-sering memeriksa keadaan Luhan," balas Sehun acuh.

Chanyeol dan Jongin mencibir. "Oh Sehun," panggil Chanyeol. "Apa kau jatuh cinta pada Luhan?"

Dan Sehun berhasil tersedak, pria itu batuk-batuk tanpa alasan, dengan cepat ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan kepalan tangan dan berusaha menuangkan air ke dalam gelas, sedangkan tiga orang pria dihadapannya saling bertukar pandangan dengan seringaian jelas.

"Jadi benar kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Kris agak keras.

Sehun mengisyaratkan Kris untuk diam, sementara ia masih berusaha menghentikan batuknya sendiri.

"Wah, sepertinya memang benar," sambung Jongin.

"Pantas saja kau begitu cemas saat Luhan sempat menghilang kemarin," tambah Chanyeol dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Diam, brengsek," ucap Sehun saat batuknya sudah berhenti, Sehun mengambil satu potong ayam lagi. "Jangan menyebarkan gossip," umpatnya, kembali memasukkan potongan ayam ke dalam mulut.

Kris terkekeh ringan. "Sehun, Luhan gadis baik-baik. Dia tak pantas dengan pria brengsek sepertimu," ucapnya dengan nada suara serius.

"Memangnya kenapa?" protes Sehun cepat, menatap Kris dengan tatapan tajam.

Cengiran Kris muncul dengan jelas di wajahnya. "Benar katamu," ucap Kris pada Chanyeol. "Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan,"

Sehun berhenti bergerak, memasang ekspresi seperti ia baru saja memberitahukan rahasia besar yang tak seharusnya diketahui semua orang.

Sementara tiga pria di hadapannya sudah siap mengejeknya dengan senyuman lebar dan tawa puas.

 _Sial._

.

.

Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamarnya saat ia melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin memakai jaket kulit mereka secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Luhan tak melihat Sehun dan Kris dalam ruangan itu.

"Luhan, kau baru bangun?" tanya Chanyeol, menarik resleting jaketnya ke atas.

Kening Luhan berkerut dalam, kemudian ia menggeleng singkat. "Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar. Kalian akan pergi?" tanya Luhan.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kami kerjakan," balas Jongin, berjalan ke arah pintu untuk mengambil sepatu boots-nya.

"Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" tanya Luhan setengah cemas, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya sendiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menerima lemparan sepatu dari Jongin. "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ucapnya sambil mulai menjejalkan sepatu ke kakinya dengan kasar.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang membuat simpul rumit pada tali sepatunya. "Kemana Sehun dan Kris?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat sekelilingnya tapi tak menemukan apapun disana.

"Kris sedang ada urusan dan Sehun sedang mandi," ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk pintu kamar mandi di dekat dapur, pria itu berdiri dengan cepat dan membuka pintu apartemen Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk kaku. "Hati-hati," bisik Luhan pada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sudah keluar dari pintu. Kedua pria itu mengangguk dengan cengiran lebar yang tak Luhan pahami, kemudian berjalan menelusuri koridor sepi di luar sana.

Dengan cepat, Luhan mengunci pintu.

"Mereka sudah pergi?" suara Sehun membuat Luhan berjengit kaget. Dengan cepat gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, melihat Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut dan leher setengah basah.

 _Demi Tuhan, pria ini menakjubkan._

Luhan tak tau sejak kapan ia tertarik dengan tubuh basah pria sehabis mandi. Atau mungkin ia hanya tertarik pada tubuh Sehun, Luhan juga tak yakin. Sebelumnya, Luhan tak pernah begitu memperhatikan tubuh teman-teman prianya, karena menurutnya itu tak penting untuk dilihat.

Dan Luhan bukan tipikal gadis yang memperhatikan pria dari penampilannya.

Tapi sekarang, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Sehun yang terbalut sempurna dalam kaos tipis dan celana jeans pendek.

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun hati-hati.

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. "Ah, itu, Chanyeol dan Jongin baru saja pergi," ucapnya gugup tanpa sebab.

Sehun tersenyum, membuat Luhan tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

 _Ada apa denganku._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk kaku, berusaha mencerna ucapan Sehun yang mendadak saja jadi sulit ia pahami. Lengkungan senyum Sehun kembali menghiasi wajah sempurna pria itu. "Jadi kau akan berdiri disana sepanjang hari?" tanya Sehun dengan kekehan ringan.

Dengan bodoh, Luhan mengerjap lagi, kemudian ia menggeleng kaku. Dengan langkat perlahan, gadis itu mengikuti Sehun duduk di sofa, sambil merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Sehun menyalakan televisi dan membiarkan Luhan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Sehun, masih sambil menekan-nekan remote untuk mengganti saluran.

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar," balas Luhan pelan.

Sehun melirik jam dinding di atas televisi. "Sudah hampir tengah hari dan kau belum makan apapun sejak semalam," Sehun mengingatkan.

Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Nafsu makanku hilang begitu saja," balasnya acuh, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa dan memejamkan mata.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Luhan, kemudian tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Bagaimanapun kau harus makan. Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Tanpa sadar Luhan tertawa, menatap Sehun sebentar dan kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. "Lalu kau akan meracuniku lagi?" ucap Luhan dengan kekehan ringan.

Sehun tersenyum kecut. "Wasabi dalam telur gulung tak akan membunuhmu," balasnya acuh. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau kelaparan, asal kau tau saja," Sehun merengut.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Sehun artikan. "Terima kasih, aku akan makan nanti," ucap Luhan, entah mengapa masih setia memandangi wajah pucat Sehun.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun. "Apa semalam kau mimpi buruk lagi?" Dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, Luhan mengangguk. "Apa itu bertambah buruk?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan mendesah ringan, kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa. "Kurasa begitu," ucapnya lemah. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku tidur dengan tenang,"

"Saat aku memelukmu, mimpi burukmu menghilang?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

Kening Luhan sedikit berkerut, ia memasang ekspresi berpikir yang jelas. "Kurasa begitu," jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Aku bisa memelukmu setiap malam, mulai sekarang," balas Sehun, masih sambil memperhatikan wajah pias Luhan.

Sedangkan gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab, Luhan hanya memejamkan mata dengan jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Kemudian, tanpa ia sadari, kepalanya mengangguk ringan.

.

.

Malam menjemput, Chanyeol dan Jongin baru saja memasuki apartemen Luhan. Chanyeol menenteng kantung plastik berwarna putih, sedangkan Jongin menenteng kantung plastik berisi beberapa botol soda.

Luhan dan Sehun masih duduk di sofa, menonton film yang tidak jelas dari televisi.

"Kalian sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, kemudian bangkit untuk menyusul Chanyeol dan Jongin yang membuka kantong plastik di meja makan. "Apa yang kau beli?" tanya Luhan penasaran, sekarang ia semangat makan karena perutnya benar-benar kosong.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Luhan yang menurutnya lucu.

Chanyeol membuka pembungkus plastik yang menutup mangkuk mie pedas berwarna merah dan memberikannya pada Luhan –yang sudah duduk dengan semangat di meja makan, sementara Chanyeol dan Jongin sibuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Sehun tak memberimu makan ya?" tanya Jongin heran saat melihat Luhan mulai meniup-niup makanannya.

Luhan menggeleng lucu dengan bibir mengerucut. "Sehun bilang akan membuatkanku makanan, tapi aku tak mau keracunan,"

Chanyeol dan Jongin terbahak.

"Kau berlebihan," ucap Sehun, menyusul duduk di hadapan Luhan –di samping Jongin dan menerima uluran mangkuk dari Chanyeol. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau kelaparan," tambahnya, mulai meniup-niup makanannya juga.

Luhan tidak merespon perkataan Sehun karena gadis itu masih sibuk mengunyah dengan semangat. Sedangkan Sehun mulai memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya sambil masih memperhatikan Luhan yang makan dengan lahap.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" ucap Kris, baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Luhan melihat Kris yang baru saja selesai mandi. Dengan hati-hati memperhatikan rambut dan leher Kris yang masih setengah basah. Gadis itu tak memutuskan pandangannya hingga Kris duduk di samping Jongin dan menerima uluran makanan dari Chanyeol.

Perlahan, Luhan melirik Chanyeol yang sedang makan di sampingnya, kemudian memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang makan juga.

Ragu-ragu, Luhan memeriksa detak jantungnya.

 _Ini masih berdetak normal._

Ia masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa jantungnya hanya berdetak lebih cepat saat ia melihat Sehun. Dan saat ia melihat tiga orang pria itu, jantungnya tidak menunjukkan reaksi tidak normal, semuanya baik-baik saja.

Bagaimana pesona Oh Sehun bisa membuat jantung Luhan berantakan, Luhan masih tak menemukan jawabannya.

"Kau tidak lanjut makan? Kau bilang kelaparan," ucap Sehun pada Luhan.

Buru-buru Luhan mengerjap, membuyarkan lamunan bodohnya dan perlahan mulai memasukkan makanan lagi ke dalam mulut. Ia sadar, keempat pria di hadapannya itu memandanginya heran, tapi Luhan berusaha tidak gugup dan makan dengan tenang, meskipun itu sulit dilakukan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam ketenangan, Luhan berhasil menghabiskan satu mangkuk penuh mie pedas. Ia memandangi empat orang pria yang sudah selesai makan sejak tadi –dan menungguinya menghabiskan makanan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin, mengambil mangkuk kosong dari depan tubuh Luhan dan mengulurkan satu gelas susu putih untuk Luhan. Gadis itu mengangguk lucu, kemudian menghabiskan satu gelas penuh susu dalam sekali teguk.

"Wah, Sehun benar-benar membuatmu kelaparan," ucap Kris.

Luhan tau saat Sehun memukul Kris dengan kepalan tangan ringan. "Aku benar-benar kelaparan tadi," rengek Luhan, mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, seolah-olah mengadukan hal ini pada Kris.

Sehun mendecak sebal. "Kau bilang kehilangan nafsu makan," protesnya.

"Sebagai seorang pria, Sehun tidak peka kan?" tambah Jongin, Luhan mengangguk setuju, masih dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Chanyeol mengangguk lucu. "Dia benar-benar bukan pria jantan," Chanyeol menambahkan dengan semangat.

"Kalian benar-benar akan melakukan ini padaku?" Sehun kembali protes, membuat tawa empat orang itu terdengar nyaring.

Tiba-tiba saja, Luhan mendengar suara kaca pecah yang memekakkan telinga,dan bersamaan dengan itu, ia mendengar umpatan keras dari empat orang pria itu. Luhan hendak menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan kaca jendelanya, tapi dengan cepat, Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

Chanyeol mendekap Luhan kuat-kuat, kemudian menarik tubuh Luhan untuk berlindung di bawah meja.

Luhan tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi saat suara kaca pecah kembali memenuhi telinganya, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan ia tak bisa menemukan kekuatan pada tubuhnya sendiri, jadi ia membiarkan Chanyeol mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat –hingga ia tak bisa bernapas dengan benar, entah karena pelukan Chanyeol yang terlalu kuat atau memang ia sedang ketakutan sekarang.

Luhan pikir, ini sudah dimulai.

.

TBC

.

SIAPA YANG NARUH TBC DISITU WOY! NGAKU! /hahaha, ketawa nista bareng Chanyeol/

Hallo~ Aduh Author hiatus berapa lama ya untuk FF ini, idenya mendadak habis dan hilang begitu saja. Jadi ini ditengah padatnya tugas akhir yang indah, Author kembali dengan cerita yang semoga saja tidak mengecewakan.

Apakah masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini? Author tidak tau /apasih/ semoga aja ada yang masih nunggu.

Gimana readers? Ada komentar? Kritik? Saran? Hujatan? Silahkan sampaikan di kolom review yaa~

Jujur aja Author kehilangan semangat untuk nulis FF nih gatau kenapaaaa~ /huweeee/ Sekalinya nulis, jadinya receh dan nggak menarik. Kayanya butuh asupan semangat dari Sehun nih /kemudian dicincang Luhan/

Sudah ah, ini aja curhatnya, silahkan sampaikan apa yang ingin disampaikan /apasih(2)/ maaf jika ada salah kata (maaf jika lama menghilang /hehehe/) sampai jumpa dichapter depan.

With love,

lolipopsehun


	7. Chapter 7

Tiba-tiba saja, Luhan mendengar suara kaca pecah yang memekakkan telinga, dan bersamaan dengan itu, umpatan keras keluar dari bibir empat orang pria dihadapannya. Luhan hendak menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan kaca jendelanya, tapi dengan cepat, Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat dari arah samping, memaksa Luhan memejamkan mata dalam dekapan hangat pria itu.

Chanyeol mendekapnya dengan kuat, kemudian menarik tubuh Luhan untuk berlindung di bawah meja. Sedikit menarik kepala gadis itu agar menempel padanya, jantung Luhan berpacu dengan cepat mengingat ini sangat berbahaya.

Nyawanya bisa lepas kapan saja.

Luhan tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi saat suara kaca pecah kembali memenuhi telinganya, jantungnya benar-benar menggila dan mendadak saja tak bisa menemukan kekuatan pada tubuhnya sendiri, jadi ia membiarkan Chanyeol mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat –hingga ia tak bisa bernapas dengan benar, entah karena pelukan Chanyeol yang terlalu kuat atau memang ia sedang ketakutan sekarang.

Luhan pikir, ini sudah dimulai.

"Kau bilang mereka tak akan menyerang?" protes Kris dengan suara keras, setengah menunduk saat sebuah suara kaca pecah kembali memekakkan telinga.

"Sial," umpat Sehun, dengan cepat mengikuti Kris membungkuk di bawah meja makan. "Rencana berubah, evakuasi sekarang," perintah Sehun.

Dengan cepat Kris dan Jongin berlari sedikit menunduk menuju tangga, mereka harus sedikitnya membawa keperluan untuk Luhan. "Oke, Luhan. Chanyeol akan membawamu keluar bersama Jongin. Kau akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sehun pada gadis yang sedang meringkuk dalam pelukan Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam itu.

Luhan tak sempat merespon ucapan Sehun, Chanyeol sudah menarik tubuhnya untuk keluar dari bawah meja. Ia sedikit mendorong kepala Luhan ke bawah dan menarik tangan gadis itu agar berjalan menuju pintu dengan tubuh membungkuk. Chanyeol sebisa mungkin melindungi tubuh Luhan agar tak terkena tembakan yang membabi-buta dari luar jendela apartemennya.

Luhan tak tau apa yang terjadi, karena ternyata Chanyeol sudah mendorongnya keluar. Bersandar pada tembok koridor apartemennya yang sepi, Luhan terengah-engah. Kemudian Jongin keluar dengan membawa _hoodie_ untuknya. Tanpa ijin, Jongin menarik tubuh Luhan, cukup kasar hingga membuatnya memekik. Jongin memakaikan _hoodie_ tebal itu pada tubuh Luhan yang sedikit bergetar karena takut.

Dan Luhan baru menyadari, Jongin dan Chanyeol mengantungi sebuah senjata api yang cukup besar. Melihat itu saja, Luhan semakin gemetar.

"Oke, Luhan. Dengarkan aku baik," ucap Jongin, mencengkeram lengan Luhan, membuat gadis itu menatapnya dengan rasa takut yang terpancar jelas, sementara bibirnya bergerak tapi tak ada suara yang cukup jelas hingga Jongin bisa mendengarnya. Sedangkan di bawah sana, Chanyeol sudah memakaikan sepatu lari pada kakinya. "Aku dan Chanyeol akan menyelamatkanmu, kau akan baik-baik saja,"

Luhan mengangguk kaku, menyatukan kedua tangan ke depan dada seperti sedang berdoa.

Chanyeol dan Jongin memasang sebuah _earchip_ pada telinga mereka. "Oke, evakuasi sekarang," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang cukup keras, Jongin sedikit mengernyit memegangi telinga, mungkin suara Chanyeol mulai menggema di telinganya.

Jongin kembali menatap Luhan, sementara Chanyeol mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri. "Oke, sekarang tenang. Ikuti apa yang aku perintahkan. Kau mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk gugup. "Sekarang tarik napas dalam-dalam dan usahakan jangan sampai jatuh," Luhan menarik napas –melakukan apa yang Jongin suruh, berusaha mengusir ketakutan yang menguar dalam tubuhnya meskipun itu mustahil.

Pria itu mengangguk pada Chanyeol, keduanya berjalan dengan cepat, sedikit mendorong Luhan dengan tangan berada dipunggungnya. Langkah kaki mereka yang cepat membuat Luhan harus berlarian untuk mengimbangi. Chanyeol membuka pintu darurat dengan kakinya, sedangkan Jongin harus memegangi Luhan agar gadis itu tidak tersandung kakinya sendiri saat mereka sudah mulai menuruni anak tangga yang curam.

Luhan merasakan keringat dingin mulai mengaliri tubuhnya, sementara ia berusaha membuat tubuhnya tidak gemetar dan mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

Langkah mereka berhenti saat sampai lantai dasar, masih menggenggam tangan Luhan kuat-kuat, Chanyeol mengeluarkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan diluar –tepat di tempat parkir. Sedangkan Jongin menunggu, sesekali melirik pada Luhan yang sudah terlihat pucat pasi.

"Oke, _clear,_ " bisik Chanyeol, berbicara pada Jongin dan mungkin juga Sehun atau Kris ditelinganya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu keluar lebar-lebar, membiarkan Jongin sedikit mendorong tubuh Luhan untuk keluar. Mereka masih berjalan mengendap-endap menuju mobil Jongin yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Semetara Chanyeol berjalan mundur, berusaha menjaga arah belakang, punggungnya menempel pada punggung Luhan, berjalan dengan hati-hati.

Jongin mendorong tubuh gadis itu masuk dan Chanyeol duduk di balik kemudi. Jongin duduk disamping Luhan, mengambil senjata api dari balik tubuhnya dan itu membuat Luhan tercekat. Tak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol sudah melucur dengan cepat menuju jalanan ibukota yang nyaris sepi dimalam hari pekat.

"Jangan memutar arah, Chanyeol," ucap Jongin saat Chanyeol hendak membuat satu putaran penuh di jalanan yang sepi.

"Mereka sudah menunggu di utara, tak ada pilihan lain," debat Chanyeol, tapi menuruti apa yang Jongin katakan.

Luhan berusaha mencerna apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi otaknya sama sekali tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menangkap apa yang kedua orang pria itu katakan. Rasanya mereka bicara dengan bahasa asing tak dapat Luhan mengerti.

"Jumlah mereka lebih sedikit di utara, kita harus membersihkannya sendiri," balas Jongin, ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang untuk mengambil tas hitam dari bagasi. Luhan melihat apa yang Jongin lakukan dan bibirnya terbuka lebar saat melihat senjata api berukuran besar yang Jongin keluarkan dari sana.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" bisik Luhan, akhirnya bisa menemukan kata-kata dan suara. Meskipun suaranya terdengar bergetar, Luhan bangga ia sanggup mengatakan itu.

Jongin sedikit menatapnya dengan senyum tipis. "Percaya padaku, semua akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja," tambahnya.

"Oke, tiga puluh detik menjelang serangan," bisik Chanyeol, semakin menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam.

Luhan tak tau apa maksud ucapan Chanyeol, tapi ia mulai menghitung dalam hati. Sementara Jongin menyatukan potongan hitam kecil dengan senjata api besar yang ia pegang. Tanpa sadar, Jongin menarik napas kuat-kuat, begitu pula yang Luhan lakuukan.

"Membungkuklah," ucap Jongin pada Luhan, sedikit mendorong kepala gadis itu ke bawah. Jongin mendaratkan kepala Luhan pada sofa kulit yang lembut. Sementara Chanyeol menekan tombol untuk membuka kaca atap mobil. Dan Jongin berdiri.

"Sekarang," bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol mengarahkan kemudi kesamping tanpa aba-aba –membuat badan mobil menabrak mobil yang lain, suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga memenuhi malam yang cukup sunyi. Luhan memekik, merasakan tubuhnya semakin gemetar.

Jongin sedikit mengeluarkan kepala melalui jendela atas, berusaha membidik ban mobil yang mengejar mereka di belakang sana. Kemudian bibirnya mengumpat keras saat tembakannya meleset. "Apa kau tak bisa mengemudi? Buatlah garis lurus," teriaknya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku berusaha menghindar dari kecelakaan, brengsek," balasnya.

"Sial," umpat Jongin, kemudian menarik tubuhnya kembali duduk disamping Luhan, bersamaan dengan itu suara tembakan terdengar meraung-raung diluar sana. Luhan memekik –nyaris menjerit– saat ia merasakan tembakan mengenai badan mobil yang Chanyeol kemudikan.

"Brengsek," bisik Chanyeol, sedikit menggerakkan kemudi ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menghindari tembakan atau mungkin juga menghindari mobil-mobil yang berada di depannya.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat, napasnya terengah-engah nyaris habis. Jemarinya yang sedikit basah karena keringat, dengan lemah mencengkeram ujung jaket Jongin. Pria itu menoleh, melihat keadaan Luhan yang benar-benar berantakan. Wajah gadis itu pucat pasi, matanya memancarkan ketakutan luar biasa dan ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan penuh permohonan –nyaris berkaca-kaca.

"Jong– Jong–in, aku–," Luhan tergagap, kehabisan suara, jemarinya kembali mencengkeram jaket Jongin lagi saat sebuah tembakan lagi-lagi mengenai badan mobil.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil," Chanyeol sedikit berteriak, sedikit menoleh kearah Luhan. "Luhan bisa trauma,"

Jongin masih menatap wajah Luhan yang dipenuhi rasa takut. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, melewati badan Chanyeol untuk mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jaket pria yang sedang mengemudi itu. Jongin mengambil sebuah bungkusan kecil dalam plastik berperekat kuat, Luhan terlalu takut untuk sekedar melihat apa yang Jongin lakukan.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin, terdengar sedikit ragu sebenarnya.

"Dia dalam keadaan sehat," Chanyeol menambahkan.

Jongin sedikit menarik tubuh Luhan agar duduk lebih tegap dan memandanginya lekat-lekat –tanpa sadar menjatuhkan senjatanya ke bawah. Jongin menahan lengan gadis itu agar tubuhnya tidak terombang-ambing karena Chanyeol mengemudi tanpa aturan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar ia bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Luhan, dengarkan aku," Jongin sedikit mengguncang tubuh gadis itu, membuat Luhan menatapnya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan selamat, sekarang tenang, kumohon," bisiknya.

Dengan cepat, Jongin merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya. Dan detik selanjutnya, gadis itu mengerang saat ia merasakan sengatan yang sedikit sakit pada kulit lehernya. "Jongin," erangnya.

Jongin menarik tubuh Luhan untuk memandanginya lagi, punggung tangannya menempel pada kening gadis itu. "Maafkan aku, Luhan. Aku tak punya pilihan lain," bisiknya.

Sedangkan Luhan mulai merasakan kepalanya yang berat dan pening. Pandangannya berputar-putar, ia berusaha membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mengangkat kepala, tapi tak sanggup melakukan itu. Bayangan wajah Jongin yang awalnya tampak jelas, mulai mengabur. Luhan menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, berusaha menghalau rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya untuk melihat wajah Jongin.

Jemarinya terangkat berusaha menggapai wajah pria itu, tapi bahkan ia tak sanggup menahan tangannya tetap menggantung di udara. Semuanya terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan. Saraf dan tulangnya melemas, benar-benar kehilangan tenaga.

"Jong–in, apa yang–," suara Luhan terputus saat ia merasakan gelap mulai menguasai pengelihatannya. Luhan sama sekali tak bisa merasakan sarafnya sekarang, terakhir yang bisa ia rasakan hanya tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Jongin.

Dan pria itu mendekapnya kuat-kuat sebelum Luhan sama sekali tak bisa merasakan apapun.

Semuanya terasa ringan –dan gelap.

.

.

Setengah berlari, Sehun memasuki kawasan apartemen dengan puluhan lantai. Kris mengekor di belakangnya, mengikuti saat Sehun masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol lantai mereka. Telinganya sudah tidak berdengung-dengung sejak tadi –sejak Sehun dan Kris berhasil mendapatkan lokasi target yang menyerang mereka, keduanya memilih untuk memutuskan sambungan komunikasi.

Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah berhasil sampai terlebih dahulu ke markas.

Kris menekan angka-angka untuk membuka ruang apartemen mereka, memasukkan sidik jari, dan juga pada alat pemindai retina mata. Pintu terbuka, lebar, menampakkan Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di depan komputer dengan layar-layar besar.

"Mereka masih terlacak?" tanya Sehun langsung, menutup pintu dengan kakinya –otomatis terkunci rapat. Kaki pria itu melangkah untuk berdiri di belakang tubuh Chanyeol, mengikuti pandangan pria itu pada layar komputer.

"Kita bisa mendapatkan mereka saat menjelang pagi. Untuk sekarang, kurasa mereka masih belum lengah," balas Jongin.

"Sial," Kris mengumpat. "Aku hampir kehilangan mereka,"

Jongin memutar kepala, memandangi lebam kebiruan pada wajah Kris, sedangkan Sehun memijat lengannya sendiri. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Bajingan itu nyaris membuatku terbunuh," dengus Kris sebal, menuding Sehun yang sedang nyengir. "Dan yah, seseorang berhasil membuat tanda ini," Kris menunjuk pipinya sendiri yang sedikit berwarna kebiruan.

"Kau tau kan, aku tidak terlalu suka berkelahi di tempat umum. Itu memalukan," balas Sehun, masih dengan cengiran lebar. "Dan yang paling penting, kita sudah berhasil menyusup dalam sistem komunikasi mereka," Sehun menjentikkan jari bangga. Kris memutar bola mata sebal, sedikit mendorong kepala Sehun dengan kasar. "Kurasa kita harus berangkat sebentar lagi,"

" _Well,_ kupikir hanya kita bertiga yang akan pergi," bisik Chanyeol, sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. "Harus ada yang menjaga Luhan," tambahnya.

"Dia aman disini, Chanyeol," sanggah Kris.

"Ya aku tau," Chanyeol mendebat. "Tapi keadaan Luhan benar-benar tidak baik," ia beralih menatap Sehun. "Sejak tadi, dia menggumamkan namamu dalam tidurnya,"

Sehun mengernyit. "Kau membiusnya dengan benar, kan?" ia menuding Jongin.

Jongin mendesah malas, sedikit memutar bola mata sebal. "Aku sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja dibidang ini. Membius seorang gadis biasa sama sekali bukan hal sulit," ia mendengus kesal.

Sehun mencibir. "Baiklah, aku akan disini dan sedikit beristirahat,"

"Dia ada di atas," Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah ruangan di lantai dua. "Kurasa sedikit demam dan _shock_ , selebihnya dia baik," tambahnya.

Sehun tersenyum, berjalan santai menuju lantai atas. "Bersenang-senanglah dengan para pria berbadan kekar sementara aku menjaga bayi," ia sedikit terkekeh ringan.

"Brengsek," desis ketiga pria itu nyaris bersamaan.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar besar itu dengan hati-hati, berusaha meminimalkan suara dan kembali menutup pintu nyaris tanpa suara. Kamar itu terasa hangat dan tampak agak temaram. Pandangannya menangkap tubuh Luhan yang berbaring dengan mata terpejam diatas ranjang super besar. Selimut tebal menutupi hingga dada gadis itu.

Sehun berjalan mendekat, ia dapat melihat kerutan di kening Luhan dengan jelas. Tubuh gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya tenang, beberapa kali Luhan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Perlahan, Sehun duduk disamping Luhan. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Luhan yang sedikit hangat. Gadis itu sedikit mengernyit merasakan tangan Sehun yang dingin. Dan seolah mematung seperti keledai bodoh, Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan yang sedang tertidur dengan tatapan takjub.

Di bawah sinar lampu temaran, Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik Luhan yang terbingkai sempurna. Meskipun tampak pias dan bibirnya sedikit pucat, kecantikan Luhan masih terlihat jelas. Ragu-ragu, seperti terhipnotis, Sehun membelai pipi gadis itu dan sedikit terkejut saat mata Luhan sedikit terbuka.

"Sehun," desahnya lemah, terdengar seperti rintihan. Mata Luhan separuh terbuka, kemudian terpejam lagi, memandang Sehun dengan tatapan mata yang tidak fokus. Sebisa mungkin Luhan mempertahankan matanya agar terbuka, tapi itu tampak sulit untuk dilakukan. Mungkin pengaruh obat bius membuat Luhan masih selemah ini.

Jemari Luhan perlahan terangkat, berusaha menggapai wajah Sehun dan seolah tau, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Luhan menyentuh pipinya dengan jemari lentik yang hangat.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan sedikit merintih. "Sehun, kau selamat," desahnya dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Sehun mengangguk, memandangi Luhan yang berusaha mengendalikan kantuknya, mata gadis itu setengah terpejam. "Aku baik-baik saja, Luhan. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," bisik Sehun, entah Luhan bisa menangkap apa yang Sehun ucapkan atau tidak.

Dengan lemah, jemari Luhan menyusup masuk dalam rambut Sehun. Tenaga Luhan yang nyaris habis membuat Sehun tak menyadari bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya berusaha menarik wajahnya agar mendekat. Dan Sehun mengikuti apa yang Luhan mau, ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna saat Luhan mempertemukan bibir mereka yang hangat. Luhan menariknya lebih dekat, bibir mungilnya mengecup bibir Sehun. Bergerak lemah menyusuri bibir Sehun dengan kepala sedikit miring dan juga mata terpejam rapat. Seolah Luhan menikmati bibir pria yang sedang terkejut itu.

Seperti terhipnotis dengan gerakan bibir Luhan yang lembut dan manis, Sehun mengikuti gerakan gadis itu. Bibirnya sedikit menghisap bibir Luhan dengan lembut, menciumnya tanpa gairah. Ia berusaha tidak mencengkeram, jadi ia hanya menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangan, berusaha mengendalikan jantungnya yang sedikit berdegup karena ciuman itu.

Luhan mendesah ringan, sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan mencium Sehun lebih dalam. Sedangkan Sehun benar-benar tak kuasa untuk memolak dan menghentikan ini.

Beberapa saat berlalu, cengkeraman tangan Luhan pada rambutnya mengendur. Gadis itu sedikit mendesah, kepalanya kembali terkulai lemah, membuat ciumannya pada bibir Sehun lepas. Mata Luhan kembali terpejam, sementara tangannya jatuh disamping tubuh Sehun. Bibir mungilnya sedikit basah dan terbuka untuk mengatur napas tipis.

Sehun menarik wajah menjauh dari Luhan, matanya memandangi gadis yang kini kembali terlelap itu –tapi kali ini lebih tenang tanpa kening berkerut dalam. Jemari Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan yang basah, dan gadis itu mendesah lembut, membisikkan nama Sehun dalam suara desahannya yang sehalus beledu.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum, memandangi wajah Luhan yang damai saat tidur. Sedikit berpikir bahwa ciuman pertamanya dengan Luhan harus terjadi saat gadis itu masih dalam pengaruh obat bius dan setengah tidak sadar. Berani bertaruh, Luhan pasti tidak mengingat hal ini jika terbangun nanti.

Tapi Sehun tak ambil pusing, itu tak lagi penting.

Sehun naik ke atas ranjang dengan hati-hati, menyusupkan tubuhnya di balik selimut, kemudian menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu sedikit mendesah, tanpa sadar memeluk Sehun erat-erat dalam tidurnya. Dan Sehun tersenyum, sedikit mengecupi puncak kepala Luhan, membuatnya semakin masuk dalam dunia mimpi yang menyenangkan.

Saat memeluk Luhan, entah menagapa, Sehun merasakan damai luar biasa yang menyapu hatinya.

.

.

Sehun mengendurkan pelukannya saat Luhan sedikit menggeliat malas. Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali, mata rusanya sedikit menyipit menghalau sinar matahari yang seolah menusuk pengelihatannya. Bibir mungilnya sedikit menguap dan Luhan meregangkan otot-otot lehernya yang terasa kaku. Kemudian tersenyum malu saat melihat Sehun masih setengah memeluknya pagi ini.

"Kau sudah benar-benar bangun sekarang?" tanya Sehun dengan suara lembut, berusaha menilai apakah Luhan sudah benar-benar sadar atau mengigau lagi.

Luhan mengangguk ringan, sedikit tersipu malu. "Memangnya ada tanda-tanda palsu aku terbangun?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau terus bergerak gelisah sepanjang malam,"

"Terima kasih sudah memelukku, mimpi burukku lenyap sudah semalam," Luhan nyengir, mendadak saja ada gurat keraguan dalam wajahnya –atau gugup, Sehun tak yakin. "Ini dimana?" tanyanya, sedikit memutar kepala untuk mengelilingi ruangan terang benderang itu dengan mata.

"Markas kami. Kau aman disini," bisik Sehun, Luhan hanya membalas dengan anggukan ringan. "Jongin mengatakan maaf karena membiusmu semalam," cengiran lebar menghiasi bibir Sehun.

Luhan terkekeh ringan, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Jujur saja, itu lebih baik, Sehun. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan rasa takutku sendiri semalam," tanpa sadar bergidik ngeri saat otaknya kembali memutar kejadian-kejadian mengerikan malam tadi.

"Masih merasa pusing?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Sedikit, tapi aku lebih baik,"

Sehun mendesah lega, sedikit merapikan rambut Luhan yang berantakan. "Bersihkan dirimu. Chanyeol sudah memesan makanan sebelum pergi. Kau harus sarapan," ucapnya dengan lembut.

Malu-malu, Luhan mengangguk. "Mereka pergi kemana? Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu," balas Sehun, sedikit menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri. "Mereka harus mengejar orang yang menyerang kita semalam. Sepertinya melarikan diri hingga keluar pulau,"

Tanpa sadar, Luhan tercekat. "Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja," bisiknya.

Sehun hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis, membiarkan Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dengan gugup dari tatapan matanya.

.

.

Luhan memasukan bubur hangat ke dalam mulutnya dengan tenang –nyaris tanpa suara. Sementara Sehun memandanginya lekat-lekat, berusaha tidak terpesona oleh raut wajah Luhan yang tergambar sempurna, tapi ia gagal. Seolah ada gravitasi kuat pada tubuh Luhan yang membuat Sehun sanggup berlama-lama memandanginya.

Beberapa kali, Luhan menatap Sehun, tapi kemudian kembali menundukkan kepala dan makan dengan tenang saat Sehun ternyata masih menatapnya. Sehun tau ada gurat rona kemerahan tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipi Luhan saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, mencoba membuang sunyi yang menyiksa diantara mereka.

Luhan mengerjap, sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Sehun. Ia sedikit menarik wajahnya untuk menatap pria itu. "Ah, ya, aku baik," ia nyaris tergagap.

"Maaf untuk yang semalam, kami lengah dan membuatmu masuk dalam bahaya lagi," Sehun mendesah ringan, sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat Luhan lebih dekat lagi.

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah melindungiku. Aku benar-benar berhutang untuk itu,"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Luhan. Sudah tugas kami. Keselamatanmu adalah yang paling penting sekarang," Sehun mencoba bersuara dengan tenang, tak ingin membuat Luhan semakin merasa terbebani.

"Maaf, untuk yang semalam," cicit Luhan.

Alis Sehun sedikit terangkat bingung. "Untuk apa?"

Luhan mendesah ringan, sedikit menghembuskan napas berat. Ragu-ragu ia menatap Sehun lagi, sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan dalam wajahnya. "Untuk menciummu, aku minta maaf," Luhan meringis.

Dan Sehun terkejut, saking kagetnya hingga bibirnya sedikit terbuka saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Luhan.

 _Jadi, Luhan mengingatnya?_

"Kau mengingatnya?" tanya Sehun, sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya. Luhan mengangguk, semakin menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Sehun. "Itu bukan masalah, Luhan. Kau pasti bermimpi buruk lagi semalam,"

"Ya," bisik Luhan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Aku tak bisa mengendalikannya, Sehun,"

Sehun mengernyit, merasa bingung dengan ucapan Luhan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menghembuskan napas lagi, menatap Sehun ragu-ragu, seolah menimang-nimang sesuatu dalam hatinya. "Bagaimanapun aku mengendalikan detak jantungku saat melihatmu, aku tak bisa,"

Sehun nyaris tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. "Luhan," panggilnya, berusaha menilai apakah Luhan sudah benar-benar sadar saat mengatakan hal itu.

Luhan mengangguk beberapa kali. "Berbeda saat aku melihat Chanyeol, Kris, atau Jongin. Aku gugup saat melihatmu. Rasanya sungguh aneh, Sehun. Aku tak tau kenapa," Luhan berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas. "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu, maaf," cicitnya.

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Kalau bisa Sehun ingin Luhan mengulang kalimat itu sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras hingga ia yakin telinga dan otaknya tidak salah dengar maksud gadis itu. Sehun pikir ini mungkin saja terjadi, tanpa ia sadari, dirinya sudah terlalu jauh masuk dalam kehidupan Luhan. Dan bagaimanapun, Luhan tetap saja gadis normal yang memiliki perasaan seperti orang biasa.

Jatuh cinta pada orang yang sering muncul dihidupnya memang mungkin saja terjadi pada Luhan, kan?

Sehun kehilangan kata-kata, ia berusaha menggali otaknya untuk berpikir lebih jauh. Tapi ia tak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat. Otaknya mendadak saja terasa kosong, hampa, seperti tak ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang –hanya untuk sekedar membalas ucapan Luhan.

"Sehun, aku tak tau apakah besok nyawaku masih ada," bisik Luhan, sedikit mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh.

"Luhan, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menyentuhmu," ucap Sehun tegas.

"Aku tau bagaimanapun kalian berusaha melindungiku, aku tak sepenuhnya aman, Sehun. Bisa saja, besok, aku sudah tidak bernapas lagi,"

"Hentikan, Luhan," Sehun nyaris membentak, entah mengapa mendengar Luhan mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada suara frustasi membuat hati Sehun sedikit nyeri.

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku serius, Sehun. Hidupku sangat berbahaya saat ini. Tak ada yang bisa menjamin keselamatanku, tidak aku, tidak kalian, tidak siapapun,"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, terlihat kesal. "Jadi kau menyatakan perasaanmu hanya takut jika kau tak punya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya besok-besok hari?" Sehun tak bisa mengendalikan suaranya sendiri yang terdengar lebih keras.

Luhan mengangguk. "Maaf, Sehun. Aku hanya tak ingin memendam perasaan ini sampai mati,"

Sehun memukul meja dengan kepalan tangan, ia berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Tidak akan ada orang yang mati, Luhan. Jaga bicaramu," bentaknya, cukup keras hingga membuat Luhan tersentak.

"Kau tak bisa menjamin itu seratus persen Sehun," debat Luhan, masih mengalunkan nada suara lembut. "Sebelum mati, aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal padamu, kumohon,"

"Luhan, sudah kubilang–,"

"Bercintalah denganku, Sehun,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Sehun nyaris lupa menutup mulut, benar-benar tak bisa pulih dari keterkejutan. "Apa kau bilang?" bisiknya dengan suara geraman.

"Aku tak ingin mati sebagai gadis suci. Bercintalah denganku, sekali saja," mata Luhan berbinar, memancarkan permohonan yang jelas. "Kumohon,"

Dan Sehun nyaris kehilangan dunianya. Ia bisa menatap kesungguhan dalam tatapan mata gadis itu, otaknya serasa berhenti bekerja. "Luhan," ia mengingatkan dengan suara yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku serius, Sehun. Hanya sekali, aku tak akan memintamu melakukannya lagi. Sekali saja itu sudah cukup," desah Luhan lembut.

Sehun mendengus, kedua tangan berada di pinggang dengan kesal, masih menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia menuding Luhan dengan jari telunjuk. "Kau masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Obat bius masih mempengaruhi otakmu," ucap Sehun dengan nada bicara tegas, perlahan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu. "Kita akan bicara lagi saat kau benar-benar sudah sadar,"

"Jika kau menolak permintaanku, aku akan merengek pada Kris atau Jongin tentang hal ini," Luhan setengah berteriak.

 _Sial._

Sehun berhenti bergerak, berusaha menahan erangannya sendiri. Pikirannya mulai bercabang, memainkan perdebatan antara hati dan pikirannya. Perdebatan yang begitu ia benci, Sehun selalu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa dengan cepat mengambil keputusan.

 _Sialan._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ciyeee Authornya hiatus dari FF ini lebih dari dua bulan ciyeee. Ada yang kangen nggak? #hahakepedean. Apa masih ada yang nungguin ini cerita? Semoga aja masih ada. Kemarin-kemarin itu idenya mendadak lenyap tapi sekarang untungnya udah kembali muncul ke permukaan. Jadi FF ini dilanjut, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Oh ya, untuk jadwal UPDATE FF lolipopsehun mulai tahun 2017, silahkan baca bio yaaa~**

 **Ini juga Author update barengan sama cerita lolipopsehun yang lain. Silahkan kalo mau baca FF lolipopsehun yang lain.**

 **Oke, ini aja dulu. Sekian, terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Jangan lupa sampaikan kritik, saran, dan komentar di kolom review yaa~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **Hari ini update barengan sama** baekbeelu, xiugarbaby, dark eagle's eye, pinkupinkuhunnie, pupuputri, lolipopsehun, redapplee, brida wu, parkayoung, oh yuri, purflowerian **. Please kindly check their stories too. Thankyouuuuu~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

"Jika kau menolak permintaanku, aku akan merengek pada Kris atau Jongin tentang hal ini," Luhan setengah berteriak.

 _Sial._

Sehun berhenti bergerak, berusaha menahan erangannya sendiri. Pikirannya mulai bercabang, memainkan perdebatan antara hati dan pikirannya. Perdebatan yang begitu ia benci, Sehun selalu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa dengan cepat mengambil keputusan.

 _Sialan._

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Masih membelakangi Luhan, Sehun memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya maju, bagaimanapun, ia harus menghindari gadis itu. Permintaan gila Luhan sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Benar, Sehun harus bisa mengendalikan gadis itu, ia tak boleh goyah sedikit pun.

"Oh Sehun," panggil Luhan lagi, sedangkan Sehun berusaha tak menghiraukan. Ia masih berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya sendiri di lantai dua.

Belum sempat Sehun menaiki anak tangga, Luhan mendadak saja memeluknya dari belakang, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Sehun nyaris terkejut, tapi ia tidak bereaksi apapun. Tubuhnya masih mematung, membiarkan Luhan memeluknya dengan hangat dan rapat.

"Luhan," bisiknya dengan suara tipis, mengingatkan.

"Jangan menolakku, Sehun, kumohon," Luhan membalikkan tubuh Sehun dengan paksa, membuat pria itu menatap mata beningnya yang cantik.

Sehun menghembuskan napas berat, membiarkan Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangan yang hangat pada pipinya, membiarkan gadis itu mendongak untuk menatapnya lebih lekat lagi. Dan Sehun harus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak tenggelam dalam tatapan mata penuh permohonan yang menghanyutkan itu.

 _Berbahaya sekali._

Sehun bisa saja goyah melihat tatapan mata berbinar-binar itu, atau bagaimana jika ia ingin kembali menyentuh bibir mungil Luhan yang hangat dan lembut –dengan bibirnya. Demi apapun, Sehun ingin sekali membelai wajah cantik pucat yang menakjubkan itu.

Menghujaninya dengan ciuman lembut.

 _Oke, cukup._

"Luhan," bisik Sehun pelan, berusaha membuang pikirannya sendiri sebelum kembali terjebak dalam pesona Luhan yang mengerikan. Ia melepaskan tangan mungil Luhan dari wajahnya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Ia harus menolak Luhan tanpa membuat gadis itu merasa terluka.

"Satu kali saja, Oh Sehun. Kumohon," gadis itu masih saja merengek.

Sedangkan Sehun menahan napas, berusaha menelan keinginannya sendiri untuk menuruti kemauan gila gadis itu. Matanya terpejam, menghindari kembali larut dalam tatapan mata rusa yang benar-benar bisa membuat pertahanan dirinya runtuh.

Dan saat ia kembali merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya, Sehun membuka mata lebar-lebar. Luhan menciumnya. Gadis itu berjinjit, menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Sehun dan menempelkan bibirnya yang hangat dibibir Sehun –kedua matanya terpejam erat seolah menikmati ciuman itu.

Sedangkan Sehun terdiam seperti bongkahan patung.

Hatinya masih berdebat.

Bibir Luhan bergerak kaku, sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk mencium Sehun lebih penuh, lebih dalam. Ia melumat, meskipun terkesan sangat canggung, tapi rasanya tetap menyenangkan untuk Sehun, begitupula dengan dirinya.

Dan saat jemari Luhan beralih menyusup ke dalam rambutnya –meremas dan menariknya lebih dekat untuk mencium lebih dalam, Sehun kehilangan pengendalian diri yang susah payah bangun. Sentuhan bibir Luhan yang hangat dan manis membuat pikirannya menggila. Membuat kesadarannya untuk menolak gadis itu perlahan menguap habis entah kemana.

 _Bagaimana Luhan bisa mencium seperti ini?_

Akhirnya, Sehun menyerah, ia balas mencium gadis itu. Bibirnya bergerak lembut mengikuti gerakan bibir Luhan yang kaku, berusaha tidak mengendalikan meskipun itu mustahil dilakukan –bagaimanapun, Luhan masih terlalu amatir untuk urusan seperti itu. Kedua tangan Sehun menangkup kepalanya, menahannya disana, membiarkan Luhan mengecap bibirnya lebih dalam –membiarkan ciuman mereka terasa lebih manis.

Lagipula bagaimana Sehun bisa menolak jika memang jauh di dalam hatinya ia tidak ingin menolak.

Satu desahan lembut keluar dari bibir Luhan, ia melepaskan ciumannya. Mata gadis itu masih terpejam sementara Sehun tau napasnya mulai tidak teratur. Perlahan, lembut, Sehun menariknya lebih dekat, bibirnya menempel pada dahi Luhan yang terasa hangat.

Ia mencium dengan lembut –seolah ingin menenangkan badai dalam diri Luhan.

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku sudah keterlaluan," cicit Luhan dengan suara tipis, terdengar penuh keraguan.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, menarik kepalanya sedikit untuk memandangi wajah pias Luhan yang cantik. Sehun sedikit menunduk, menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan mata rusa gadis itu. Tatapan mata itu tidak secemerlang tadi, seolah ada penyesalan aneh dan rasa bersalah yang tak bisa Sehun pahami terpancar dari manik bening itu.

 _Apa Luhan sakit hati karena aku menolaknya?_

Sehun tersenyum, menangkupkan kedua tangan pada pipi Luhan untuk mengecup bibirnya sekilas, membuatnya menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak menolakmu, Luhan," bisiknya dengan suara sehalus beledu, senyum kembali menghiasi wajah rupawannya. "Tapi kau harus yakin dengan keputusanmu ini,"

"Aku yakin, Sehun," balas Luhan cepat.

Sehun menghembuskan napas berat, mencoba tenang meskipun dia kehabisan kata-kata. "Dengarkan aku, Luhan," ia membelai pipi Luhan, membuat gadis itu menatapnya. "Kau harus memberikan kesucianmu pada orang yang kau cintai. Aku khawatir kau akan menyesali itu nanti,"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Aku tak peduli, Sehun. Banyak orang diluar sana melakukan seks bukan karena cinta," debatnya. "Lagipula kupikir aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu,"

 _Ah, ya kau benar._

Untuk sesaat, Sehun benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata, ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Sebenarnya Sehun tak menolak, memangnya siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan semacam itu. Terlebih, dari awal, memang ia sudah tertarik dengan Luhan.

Tapi entah bagaimana mengatakan ini, Sehun hanya tak ingin menjadi pria brengsek yang mencuri kesucian Luhan.

Meskipun ini kemauan gadis itu, tetap saja masih ada rasa bersalah jika Sehun melakukannya.

Tapi bagaimana dia menolak Luhan, itu masih menjadi pertanyaan yang belum bisa ia jawab.

"Luhan," bisiknya lembut, penuh permohonan –padahal Sehun tak tau apa yang ia minta dari gadis itu sebenarnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menolakku, Sehun?"

 _Tidak. Bagaimana aku bisa menolakmu?_

"Bukan begitu," bisik Sehun.

"Aku tak tau bagaimana orang memulai seks, tapi kuharap jangan menghentikanku,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Dan Sehun membuka mulut lebar-lebar, lengkap dengan mata membulat sempurna saat Luhan dengan cepat membuka kaus putihnya sendiri. Gadis itu membebaskan rambut kecokelatannya dari ikatan asal karet rambut –menggoyangkannya sedikit.

Ia menatap Sehun dengan senyuman ringan, jemarinya perlahan terulur ke bawah untuk membuka kaitan celana jeans pendeknya. Tak mempedulikan Sehun yang sedang menatap pemandangan tubuh telanjangnya dengan mata nyaris tak berkedip, Luhan masih saja berusaha membuat dirinya telanjang.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, gerakan sederhananya berhasil membuat _adrenaline_ Sehun berpacu cepat. Cukup membuat libidonya meningkat hingga nyaris mencapi titik ujung, kemudian meledak-ledak.

Sehun menelan ludah kasar, membiarkan Luhan berusaha melepaskan celana dari kaki jenjangnya.

"Aku sudah telanjang di depanmu, apa ini tidak cukup?" tanyanya, sedikit tertawa canggung.

 _Sial._

Dengan cepat dan terburu-buru, Sehun menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk menciumnya dengan kasar. Sehun sudah lupa caranya mencium dengan lembut dan manis. Gairah sudah nyaris menguasainya bahkan sejak Luhan pertama kali mengajaknya melakukan kegiatan tak pantas ini.

Persetan dengan kesucian Luhan.

Sehun tak lagi peduli.

Pengendalian dirinya yang rentan menguap habis entah kemana.

Luhan sedikit terengah, kakinya berjinjit tinggi-tinggi saat Sehun menciumnya dengan panas, begitu menggairahkan dan menuntut. Ini kali pertama Sehun menciumnya penuh tuntutan, jadi Luhan menyerah. Ia membiarkan Sehun seolah memaksanya untuk membuka mulut dan menciumnya lebih dalam.

Membiarkan Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dalam gendongannya –membuatnya mengalung seperti koala pada sang induk– Luhan memeluknya, takut jatuh sebenarnya. Sedangkan tangan Sehun seolah berada di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Membelai, meremas, menyentuh permukaan kulit tipisnya yang nyaris sensitif.

Sepertinya Sehun melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga, tapi Luhan terlalu sibuk untuk peduli.

Lagipula siapa yang akan peduli keadaan sekitar jika ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini.

Seperti ciuman panas memabukkan, misalnya.

"Sehun," desahnya tipis, kehabisan napas. Dan Sehun melepaskan gadis itu, membuat keduanya sama-sama terengah mencari udara.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, membaringkan Luhan dengan lembut ke atas ranjang. Kemudian mengamati wajah Luhan yang tampak merona dengan napas pendek-pendek.

"Kau yakin dengan ini, Luhan?" tanya Sehun lagi, sedikit merangkak diatas tubuh Luhan, bertumpu ada kedua sikunya, untuk melihat wajah Luhan dari dekat.

Desahan tipis gadis itu kembali mengalun. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya separuh terpejam menikmati jemari Sehun yang perlahan membelai pipinya. "Ya, Sehun, _please_ ," suaranya terdengar seperti rintihan yang sarat permohonan.

Dan Sehun nyaris gila mendengarnya.

Jemari Sehun menelusuri wajahnya yang pias, bermain-main di bibirnya yang sedikit basah, sedangkan Luhan terlalu hanyut menikmati sentuhan itu.

"Kau cantik, Luhan," bisiknya dengan suara lembut.

Dan Luhan mengerang saat bibir Sehun yang basah menyentuh lehernya. Ia mengangkat kepala tinggi-tinggi, mencengkeram kaus Sehun, membiarkan bibir dan lidah pria itu menghisapnya lebih dalam. Sensasinya benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun," rintihnya dengan suara parau, nyaris habis.

Lidah Sehun perlahan turun, membuat jalan setapak basah menuju bagian tubuh Luhan yang lain –dadanya. Ia bermain-main disana, membuat Luhan tanpa sadar melengkungkan tubuh keatas merasakan sensasi menakjubkan dari lidah Sehun yang bermain-main di atas permukaan kulitnya.

 _Ini luar biasa._

 _Gila._

Luhan kehilangan kendali atas pikirannya sendiri saat mulut panas dan basah Sehun melingkupi puncak dadanya dengan sempurna. Ia mengerangkan nama pria itu dengan desahan keras, memohon pada sesuatu yang bahkan tak ia pahami.

Sensasi panas menakjubkan yang tersalur dari mulut Sehun menggelitik perutnya. Ada gejolak aneh yang menguasai perutnya, membuatnya semakin kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri yang tak berhenti mengerangkan nama Sehun dengan rentetan permohonan.

" _Please_ , Oh Sehun,"

Sehun terkekeh ringan, menarik wajahnya dari tubuh Luhan. Pria itu tersenyum, memandangi Luhan yang terangah dengan napas nyaris habis. Dada telanjangnya naik turun dan matanya separuh terpejam.

Berani bertaruh, Sehun adalah orang pertama yang menyentuh gadis itu.

Sehun menyapukan jemarinya di sepanjang bibir Luhan yang setengah terbuka, membuat gadis itu terkekeh ringan, membuka mata untuk menatap Sehun. Pipinya merona, mungkin karena merasa malu atau juga merasa bergairah.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Sehun lagi, membiarkan Luhan mengecupi jemarinya dengan lembut.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabmu lagi?" protesnya, Sehun hanya tertawa ringan, perlahan menarik tubuhnya untuk sedikit berdiri –bertumpu pada lututnya yang mengapit tubuh Luhan.

Dan Luhan menelan ludah kasar saat pria perlahan menarik kaos dengan gerakan indah melewati kepalanya sendiri. Luhan tak pernah melihat seorang pria terlanjang secara langsung di depan matanya, dan sekarang, melihat tubuh Sehun yang terpahat sempurna tanpa sadar membuat detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

Luhan baru tau Sehun punya tubuh seindah ini.

Napas Luhan tercekat saat pandangannya terpaku pada tubuh Sehun yang ramping dan berotot. Pinggangnya yang sempit dan lekukan yang terbentuk sempurna, pundak yang lebar, dada yang tegap. Tanpa sadar, bibir Luhan sedikit terbuka memandangi pahatan patung Dewa Yunani dihadapannya.

Bagaimana seorang gadis tidak gugup saat melihat tubuh telanjang Sehun.

Luhan yakin Sehun adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna.

Selesai membuat tubuh bagian atasnya telanjang, Sehun tertawa ringan, membuat Luhan seolah tersadar dari lamunannya karena terlalu lama memandangi tubuh luar biasa pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sehun dengan cengiran menggoda.

Lambat, Luhan menggeleng. "Kau indah sekali," bisiknya.

Dan Sehun tertawa renyah mendengarnya, jemari dingin pria itu perlahan kembali menelusuri permukaan kulit Luhan yang polos. Gerakan sangat lembut, menyentuh dari leher, terus turun untuk menyentuh garis dada, dan sedikit bermain-main di sekitar perut Luhan yang rata.

Tubuh Luhan mengejang sempurna saat Sehun menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Rasa panas aneh dan gejolak menyenangkan kembali menyerang perutnya, terus turun hingga mencapai pusat tubuhnya di bawah sana.

Punggung Luhan merinding saat Sehun menyapukan jemarinya di sekitar pusat tubuhnya, ia nyaris lupa cara bernapas dengan benar. "Sehun," desahnya dengan suara parau, nyaris memohon saat Sehun bermain-main di pintu masuknya.

 _Sensasinya luar biasa._

Sehun tersenyum, ia sedikit merangkak di atas tubuh Luhan untuk menatap wajah gadis itu. "Aku akan benar-benar bercinta denganmu, Luhan," bisik Sehun dan Luhan menjawab dengan desahan berat, suaranya habis, kemampuan bicaranya hilang entah kemana saat jemari Sehun di bawah sana seolah mengendalikan.

Dengan kekehan lembut, Sehun kembali melumat bibirnya, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Ciuman Sehun saat indah dan lembut. Nyaris bisa membakar Luhan hanya dengan sentuhan bibir itu. Tangan Luhan merayap di punggung Sehun, memeluk Sehun lebih dekat agar menciumnya lebih dalam, sementara tangan Sehun mulai meremas dadanya.

 _Gila._

 _Ini benar-benar gila._

Luhan meleguh, terkejut karena Sehun mulai mendorong jarinya masuk. Luhan meringis, sedikit terkesiap merasakan nyeri pada pangkal pahanya yang sensitif. Ia menarik diri dari ciuman Sehun, kemudian terengah menatap pria itu.

Sedangkan Sehun seolah sedang berpikir.

"Aku tau rasanya akan sakit, apa kau siap dengan itu?" tanya Sehun lagi, pria itu sedikit mengerukan kening.

Luhan mendesah kasar, mengangguk putus asa. "Ya, Sehun, _please,_ " bisiknya dengan suara permohonan yang jelas.

Sehun menghembuskan napas berat, kembali mencium Luhan dengan kasar saat jemarinya perlahan bergerak. Sedangkan Luhan terkesiap, jeritannya teredam bibir Sehun yang bergerak tak beraturan di bibirnya sendiri. Sehun tak membiarkan Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka, jadi ia mencium lebih panas, lebih menyesakkan, lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya.

Membuat Luhan sedikit mengabaikan rasa sakit pada pusat tubuhnya di bawah sana.

Desahan napas pendek Luhan membuat Sehun terpaksa harus melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menarik wajahnya sedikit untuk menatap Luhan dengan senyum menenangkan, sementara Luhan terengah-engah mencari udara.

Bibir Sehun perlahan turun, kembali menyusuri leher Luhan hingga menyentuh puncak dadanya. Tanpa sadar, tubuh Luhan melengkung ke atas menerima sentuh bibir Sehun yang basah dipermukaan kulitnya Bibirnya tanpa sadar mendesahkan nama Sehun dengan suara sarat permohonan.

Dalam perutnya, Luhan merasakan gejolak gairah yang terus menggelora, sebuah rasa aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Perutnya melilit, tapi ini sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Sehun," erangan Luhan terdengar begitu merdu ditelinga Sehun. Terdengar begitu memohon, begitu mendamba. Dan Sehun benar-benar ingin mendorong Luhan hingga gadis itu menyerah hanya dengan jemarinya. "Oh Sehun," desahnya saat bibir Sehun mulai mengecupi bagian pahanya, perlahan naik dan terus naik hingga menyentuh pusat tubuhnya.

Menggantikan jemarinya.

Dan Luhan menjeritkan nama Sehun keras-keras saat tanpa peringatan, lidah pria itu mulai bermain-main di dalam tubuhnya.

Tubuh Luhan melengkung sementara lidah Sehun mengendalikannya dibawah sana. Tanpa sadar jemarinya meremas rambut Sehun, mendorong kepala pria itu lebih dekat agar bisa menikmatinya lebih dalam. Luhan tidak peduli erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya –ia tak bisa mengendalikan itu sekarang.

Persetan, ia tak akan meminta Sehun berhenti untuk ini.

 _Rasanya luar biasa._

Kenikmatan sungguh terasa hingga seluruh bagian saraf di tubuhnya, seluruh tulangnya Luhan melemas dibawah sentuhan lidah Sehun yang basah dan panas. Pinggulnya mengencang tak tertahan. Untuk sesaat, Luhan kehilangan pikiran. Seolah otaknya berhenti bekerja.

Tak ada ingatan lain.

Hanya Sehun.

Semuanya terasa begitu nikmat, kepalanya pusing tapi bagian tubuhnya yang lain terasa sangat bergejolak. Panas dan nikmat. Rasa dan sensasi ini belum pernah Luhan rasakan. Ia nyaris bisa merasakan gerakan lidah Sehun yang menyeluruh, berputar-putar memabukkan di dalam tubuhnya.

Sehun membuatnya gila.

Luhan bisa merasakan gelora panas yang mengancamnya, terus mendorong, memaksanya melepaskan pusat gairah aneh yang terus menerus berdesir di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak menolak, bibirnya mengerangkan nama Sehun saat pucak gairahnya terlepas, dengan mulut terbuka lebar mencari udara, cengekeramannya pada rambut Sehun mengendur.

Luhan kalah karena bibir dan lidah pria itu.

 _Sial._

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun," desah Luhan lagi saat Sehun perlahan menyesapi sisa pelepasannya yang manis dan licin seperti madu.

Sehun menarik tubuhnya untuk kembali merangkak diatas tubuh Luhan. Senyum Sehun terlihat manis dan nyaris memabukkan, membuat jantung Luhan menggila karena tatapan mata itu.

 _Apa yang aneh denganku?_

"Aku benar-benar akan bercinta denganmu, Luhan," bisik Sehun tepat di atas tubuh gadis itu, mata elangnya menatap mata Luhan yang seolah penuh damba.

Bingung, Luhan menatap Sehun yang menjauh dari tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan cepat yang indah, Sehun berhasil meloloskan celana jeansnya sendiri. Dan berhasil membuat Luhan menganga melihat bagian tubuh Sehun yang lain –ereksinya menggantung sempurna.

Luhan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang menelan ludah kasar, jantungnya berdetak cepat sementara perasaan gugup benar-benar menguasainya sekarang.

"Ini pertanyaan terakhir," bisik Sehun, mengingatkan dengan senyuman hangat menenangkan. "Kau yakin dengan ini?"

 _Sehun, ini sangat–_

"Ya, Sehun. Aku yakin. Kumohon, lakukanlah," cicit Luhan.

Tawa lembut Sehun mengalun, terdengar menenangkan seperti suara air berarus hilir. "Aku tak akan berhenti setelah ini," bisik Sehun.

"Ya, Sehun, jangan berhenti, _please,"_

Sehun tersenyum lagi, perlahan kembali mengecupi inci demi inci permukaan kulit Luhan. Bibirnya sedikit menghisap leher hingga dada Luhan. Sementara Sehun memposisikan ereksinya didepan pusat tubuh Luhan. Menggodanya hingga Luhan mengerang keras, sedikit mengangungkan nama Sehun diiringi dengan umpatan yang terdengar seperti nyanyian.

"Jangan menggodaku, _please_ ," rengek Luhan dengan satu desahan penuh.

Luhan terdengar seperti jalang karena memohon pada Sehun, tapi ia terlalu bergairah untuk peduli.

"Luhan, aku benar-benar akan bercinta denganmu," Sehun membisikkan suara itu di depan bibir Luhan. Bibir Luhan terbuka untuk mengambil napas, sementara matanya masih menatap wajah Sehun yang penuh pengharapan. Tanpa sadar, ia mengangguk, mengijinkan Sehun untuk melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya dilakukan.

"Ya Sehun, _please,"_ desahnya lembut, kembali mengulang pernyataannya sendiri.

Entahlah, Sehun berulang kali mengatakan ini, seolah ingin meyakinkan diri sendiri sebelum benar-benar melakukan seks dengannya.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit. Bibirnya kembali menemukan bibir Luhan untuk menciumnya dengan lembut. Sementara dibawah sana, perlahan, Sehun mulai mendorong maju. Ia butuh pengendalian diri lebih agar tidak serta merta meluncur masuk dan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan Luhan, Sehun harus berusaha membuat ini tidak menyakitkan.

Yah, meskipun Sehun tau itu sangat sulit dilakukan.

Susah payah, Sehun berusaha menyempurnakan penyatuan mereka. Sementara Luhan begitu erat mencengkeramnya, seolah-olah tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk meluncur lebih dalam, lebih jauh lagi. Dan saat Sehun sedikit mendorong paksa untuk masuk, Luhan menjerit keras. Tubuh gadis itu melengkung, tanpa sadar melepaskan bibir Sehun, sedangkan jemari lentiknya mencengeram punggung telanjang Sehun kuat-kuat.

Cukup kuat hingga membuat Sehun meringis menahan perih.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun," jeritnya, Luhan meringis menahan sakit teramat sangat yang mulai menggerayangi pusat tubuhnya. "Sakit sekali," Luhan mengerang dengan mata separuh terpejam, menahan rasa sakit luar biasa itu.

Ia mengerang lagi, tanpa sadar satu bulir air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya yang terpejam erat.

Sehun berusaha menahan napas sementara Luhan benar-benar mencengkeramnya dengan kuat –pada punggungnya dan juga bagian tubuh Luhan yang lain. Kalau bisa, Sehun ingin mengakhiri semua ini dengan cepat, ia ingin membebaskan gairahnya sendiri. Tapi rintihan Luhan dibawahnya membuat Sehun harus lebih bersabar dan menahan diri.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun dengan suara yang terdengar seperti geraman. Luhan meleguh sedikit, ia masih meringis menahan sakit dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Sehun terdengar berat, sarat gairah.

 _Itu pertanyaan retoris, Sehun!_

Luhan mengangguk sangat lemah hingga nyaris membuat Sehun tak menyadari itu.

Mendapat persetujuan, Sehun mulai bergerak. Ia menarik tangan Luhan yang berada dipunggungnya dan menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu erat-erat. Gerakan tubuhnya dibawah sana sangat lembut, membuat Sehun sendiri tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik.

Dan Sehun menarik mundur –berhasil membuat Luhan memekik lagi. "Ya Tuhan, Sehun," jerit Luhan dengan suara keras.

Sehun meringis menatap Luhan yang masih tampak menahan sakit. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti, sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti, bahkan menunda saja sepertinya Sehun tak sanggup lagi. Jadi Sehun terpaksa mendorong maju, kembali mendapat jeritan protes Luhan.

Tak lama, desahan Luhan mulai mengalun indah dan Sehun memulai dengan tempo pelan. Melakukan gerakan tarik ulur dengan kelembutan yang membelai. Sehun memainkan tempo yang nyaris membuat Luhan gila, berhasil memporak-porandakan pertahanan diri. Dan Luhan benar-benar mencengkeramnya dengan erat, sangat licin, begitu panas dan lembut.

Dorongan Sehun perlahan berubah menjadi lebih menuntut, matanya menatap Luhan yang mengerang dalam kenikmatan. Bibir gadis itu terbuka untuk mendesahkan namanya, masih saja umpatan keluar dari bibirnya, tapi itu semakin membuat _adrenaline_ Sehun terpacu.

Sehun menggila hanya karena Luhan mengerangkan namanya.

Sehun menundukkan kepala untuk mencium Luhan. Ia berusaha menciumnya dengan lembut, tapi ia tak bisa mengendalikan gerakannya sendiri yang menggila. Seolah Sehun memang tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghujam Luhan lebih dalam lagi, seolah cengkeraman Luhan yang erat sudah benar-benar menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

"Oh Sehun," jerit Luhan kasar, bersamaan dengan itu, ia mencengkeram Sehun lebih erat. Tanpa ia sadari, Luhan meluncurkan gairah panas yang membasahi Sehun dengan sempurna, membuat penyatuan mereka terasa lebih menyenangkan, kemudian terengah-engah mencari udara yang mulai sesak.

Sehun berhenti sebentar, beberapa detik untuk tersenyum pada Luhan, kemudian memulai lagi dengan tempo yang jauh lebih gila.

Tubuh Luhan yang mulai berpeluh terhentak-hentak karena gerakan Sehun yang semakin menuntut. "Ya Tuhan, Sehun," erangnya kasar,

Sehun akan mencari kepuasannya juga.

Sehun bisa merasakan pengendalian dirinya yang nyaris menggantung. Ujung gairahnya hampir meledak, dan Sehun tak berniat menahan itu disana. Ia mendorong lebih cepat, lebih dalam, lebih membuat erangan Luhan berantakan. Sehun juga bisa merasakan cengkeraman Luhan yang semakin erat, semakin menghisapnya lebih dalam.

Seolah memohon pada Sehun untuk berbuat lebih meskipun tanpa suara.

Dan Sehun melepaskannya, dengan satu dorongan kuat, diiringi pekikan Luhan karena gadis itu kembali membasahinya dengan lava panas menyenangkan. Sehun mengerang, tanpa sadar mendesahkan nama Luhan dengan suara yang terdengar begitu mengerikan.

Bahkan ditelinganya sendiri.

Napas Sehun terengah dan ia bisa mendengar helaan napas Luhan yang tidak teratur.

Sehun tertawa ringan, menatap Luhan dengan senyum manis. Ia menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh untuk melepaskan tautan mereka, membuat Luhan mengerang kasar, meringis menahan rasa nyeri kembali menggerayangi pangkal pahanya.

"Kau menakjubkan," bisik Sehun dengan lembut, sedikit mencium bibir Luhan. Dan Luhan mendesah ringan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Luhan meringis, menatap Sehun juga. "Sakit, Sehun," rengeknya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Dan Sehun tersenyum, menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya, menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali. "Maafkan aku Luhan," bisiknya, mengecupi puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut beberapa kali.

Suara kekehan Luhan terdengar. "Terima kasih, Sehun. Maaf sudah memaksamu melakukan ini," bisiknya tipis dan pria itu balas tertawa renyah. Ia menyusupkan wajahnya pada dada telanjang Sehun, membiarkan matanya terpejam dan Sehun yang menarik selimut tipis menutupi tubuhnya.

Berusaha menghiraukan rasa nyeri pada pangkal pahanya, Luhan berusaha tidur padahal hari masih siang.

Sepertinya sudah lama Luhan tak tidur siang.

Apalagi dalam pelukan seorang pria telanjang.

Luhan belum pernah.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan PWP tapi kenapa FULL NC? Maapin semuanya~ Maapin, hehehehe.**

 **Bodo amatlah ini full NC. Mau gimana lagi, rencananya gabikin NC seanu ini, tapi ko yang panjang, sepanjang lolipopsehun /okesip/ . Yaudah gapapa dah. Sebenarnya mau dilanjut lagi ceritanya, tapi ko ya kepanjangan nanti bosen dan gaenak yakan. Ini NCnya agak garing tapi ga begitu krispi jadi masih ada lembek-lembeknya /apasih/ pokoknya beginilah adegan NC sederhana (sederhana kaya merek warung nasi padang) hehe~**

 **Kira-kira ini FF apa masih ada yang baca ya? Maklum, hiatusnya lama, hehe. Semoga aja masih ada.**

 **Silahkan sampaikan kritik, saran, dan komentar di kolom review.**

 **Khusus hari ini nggak update hari sabtu soalnya takut berhalangan pas sabtu besok. Sedangkan ini draft udah ada pas mau diupload sabtu kemaren gaenak barengan sama FF CB (ribet weh)**

 **Udah itu aja jan curhat mulu~**

 **FF yang lain? Emangnya ada FF lolipopsehun yang belum tamat? Kayanya udah tamat semua yakan? hehehehe~**

 **Sekian, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf. Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semua~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	9. Chapter 9

"Dimana Luhan?" tanya Kris langsung saat ia baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedangkan Sehun sedang duduk sambil melamun di meja makan, mangkuk nasinya masih penuh, tandanya ia belum menyentuh makan malamnya sama sekali.

Pria yang baru saja memasuki rumah beberapa detik yang lalu itu sudah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang nyaris kosong, kemudian matanya kembali menatap Sehun, tanpa sadar berjalan mendekati pria yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu.

Mencoba melihat apakah Sehun tertidur di atas meja makan.

"Di kamar," balas Sehun acuh, kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Kris mengernyit heran, sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat raut wajah Sehun yang masam. "Kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk pura-pura tidak peduli.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Aku baik-baik saja. Apa Chanyeol dan Jongin pulang malam ini?"

Kris mengerutkan kening bingung melihat Sehun yang seolah sedang menggiringnya ke topik pembicaraan lain. "Jongin harus meminta bantuan dari beberapa teman dan Chanyeol mengunjungi Baekhyun. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya sendiri.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Tolong bawakan makan malam Luhan ke atas," ucapnya, menyodorkan mangkuk berisi sup hangat dan juga nasi.

"Luhan sakit?" balas Kris, mengambi makanan itu dari atas meja sambil masih menilai raut wajah Sehun yang mendadak saja terkesan aneh.

Pria itu mengangguk perlahan, ia mendekatkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, kemudian mengangkat tangan ke udara. "Sedikit," balasnya.

"Aneh sekali," gumam Kris, memilih menyerah untuk menerka apa yang terjadi pada Sehun dan melihat keadaan Luhan.

Sejak semalam, setelah dibius secara tidak sopan, Kris belum bertemu gadis itu dalam keadaan sadar. Jadi mungkin Sehun ada benarnya, Luhan agak sakit –bisa jadi karena trauma paska kejadian mengerikan malam itu atau masih karena pengaruh obat bius.

Perlahan, ia mengetuk pintu besar bercat abu-abu itu, berusaha menimbulkan suara pelan karena takut mungkin Luhan sedang berusaha terlelap di balik sana dan akan terkejut bila mendengar suara keras.

"Luhan," panggilnya.

"Masuk, Kris," balas Luhan, suaranya terdengar agak pelan.

Kris membuka pintu dengan sebelah tangan, matanya menangkap gambaran Luhan yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan selimut tebal nyaris membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian mengernyit sedikit saat tubuhnya sendiri bergerak.

Dia memang kelihatan kesakitan tapi wajahnya cerah.

"Kau baik?" tanya Kris, berjalan mendekat untuk meletakkan makanan Luhan di meja dan menyentuh dahi Luhan dengan punggung tangan.

 _Ini tidak panas._

Luhan terkekeh ringan. "Aku baik-baik saja,"

Kris mengernyit sedikit, duduk di samping tubuh Luhan yang berbaring dengan hati-hati, berusaha tidak membuat banyak gerakan yang mungkin akan menganggu. Kris menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan, mengambil tangannya untuk memeriksa denyut nadi gadis itu.

 _Semua normal._

"Ya, kau baik-baik saja," ia menyetujui ucapan gadis itu.

Cengiran lebar tergambar jelas di wajah Luhan. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi sungguh aku baik-baik saja," kekehnya ringan. Kris hanya membalas dengan senyum lebar dan anggukan kepala. "Kris," panggilnya lagi.

"Ya?" balasnya, berusaha membaca raut wajah Luhan yang mendadak saja seolah diliputi ribuan pertanyaan.

Luhan tampak sedang berpikir dengan kening berkerut dalam, pandangan mata menerawang, dan juga menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, tapi Kris tak tau apa itu.

"Apa kita akan pergi setelah ini?"

Kris mengernyit. "Pergi?" mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Maksudku evakuasi lagi," Luhan nyengir, menjelaskan ulang ucapannya dengan bahasa yang Kris pahami –bahasa ibu mereka.

Kris tersenyum, kepalanya perlahan menggeleng. "Kau aman disini. Kita tak akan pergi kemanapun sebelum kau benar-benar sehat dan siap, lalu kita bisa mencoba menemukan apa yang berusaha ibumu lindungi di China sana. Tapi itu bisa menunggu, asal kau siap, kita baru akan melakukannya," jelasnya.

"Begitukah?" lagi-lagi, Luhan tampak sedang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, kemudian menelan pertanyaannya sendiri –terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Ada masalah?" Kris benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang Luhan pikirkan sebenarnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa," balasnya dengan satu senyuman manis.

 _Itu pasti bohong._

"Kau khawatir dengan kuliahmu?"

"TIdak, ini sudah musim libur, kok,"

Kris mengernyit. "Ingin pergi berlibur?" tebaknya.

Dan Luhan tertawa renyah. "Kau pasti bercanda. Disini sangat aman dan diluar benar-benar mengerikan," ia bergidik ngeri. "Aku lebih suka disini," tambahnya.

Kris ikut tertawa, menanggapi meskipun canggung. "Hanya memastikan kau tidak bosan saja,"

Luhan menggengkan kepalanya lagi. "Hanya saja, Kris. Kurasa untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku tidak bisa keluar rumah jadi kita bisa menunda untuk pergi ke labolatorium ibuku, kan?"

Kris mengernyit bingung, otaknya berusaha mencerna ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan, termasuk memikirkan ribuan alasan mengapa kalimat itu terucap. Kris senang berspekulasi dan memang terkadang itu kelewat batas.

Dalam pikirannya, sudah ada skenario aneh yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan ingin menyerah dan hidup dalam kungkungan ruangan yang menyesakkan seperti ini selamanya.

Oke, itu terlalu jauh, tapi pikiran itu sempat terlintas di benak Kris.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Sehun bilang kau sakit, apa itu benar?" tanyanya, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang terkesan bersemangat.

 _Terlalu penasaran untuk tetap tenang._

Ragu, Luhan mengangguk, tanpa alasan yang jelas, Kris bisa melihat gurat semu kemerahan menjalari pipi mungilnya. Entah bagaimana mengatakan ini, tapi Kris pikir gadis itu tersipu.

"Aku akan membawakanmu dokter," ucapnya, masih tak yakin sebenarnya.

"Jangan, Kris," sergah Luhan cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Hanya perlu istirahat beberapa hari sudah cukup,"

Kris mengangkat sebelah alis, bingung. "Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen yakin," sahut Luhan, nyengir. "Keberatan jika aku meminta bantuan?"

Kris menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Apa saja,"

"Bisa gendong aku ke kamar mandi?"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Kris memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan heran, pandangannya beralih menatap kaki Luhan yang sudah tidak tertutup selimut –kakinya tampak baik-baik saja. Ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi, tapi Luhan sudah mengalungkan kedua tangan ke lehernya, membuat Kris mau tak mau mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu ke kamar mandi.

 _Luhan sakit apa?_

.

.

"Luhan sakit apa?" tanya Kris, nyaris berteriak saat baru saja keluar dari kamar Luhan –setelah menunggu gadis itu menyelesaikan masalah kamar mandi dan menggendongnya kembali ke atas ranjang.

Sehun tidak menjawab, pria itu masih memandangi layar komputer kosong dengan pandangan melamun. Sekilas, Kris melirik mangkuk yang masih penuh makanan di meja –Sehun belum menyentuh makan malamnya.

 _Ada apa juga dengan anak ini?_

"Aku bicara denganmu, Oh Sehun," ucapnya, menggeser kursi dorong untuk duduk di samping Sehun.

Pria yang diajaknya bicara itu menggelengkan kepala ringan, menoleh kearahnya dengar raut wajah yang tak bisa ditebak. Sedangkan Kris mulai memiliki spekulasi aneh tentang sabotase dan cuci otak. Mungkin saja selama ia pergi semalam, ada penyusup masuk dan mencuci otak Luhan dan Sehun hingga membuat kedua bertingkah aneh.

Oke, itu terlalu jauh.

"Aku tidak tau," sahut Sehun.

"Kau masih punya nomor Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?" Sehun bertanya kembali, kali ini dengan raut wajah yang berbeda.

 _Oke, ini bukan cuci otak._

Kris mengangguk, mengambil ponselnya untuk mencari nama Kyungsoo disana. "Aku butuh dia untuk datang dan memeriksa Luhan. Sepertinya aku masih menyimpan nomornya," Kris masih saja menyentuh layarnya dengan cepat.

"Tidak perlu, Luhan tidak sakit," sergah Sehun, mengambil ponsel Kris dengan tidak sopan dan mematikannya.

"Oke," Kris berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas, semnetara Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Luhan tidak sakit," ulang Sehun, mengambang.

"Kau yakin? Dia memintaku menggendongnya ke kamar mandi. Kau pikir dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Sehun mendesah ringan, menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja, terlihat putus asa. Oke, sekarang Kris mulai khawatir jika sebenarnya Luhan sudah menolak penyataan cinta Sehun dan membuatnya kehilangan gairah hidup seperti sekarang ini.

Atau mungkin Kris seharusnya menjadi penulis novel roman picisan saja dengan pikiran dan imajinasi semenggelikan itu.

"Aku yang membuat Luhan sakit, Kris. Tapi dia baik-baik saja,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

" _Well_ , aku sudah lama tinggal disini, tapi aku tak mengerti bahasa yang kau ucapkan," Kris hanya tak memahami maksud kalimat yang terlontar samar dari bibir Sehun.

Sehun menghembuskan napas berat satu kali. "Aku menidurinya," ucapnya dengan bahasa ibu Kris, berusaha membuat pria China itu mengerti maksud perkataannya.

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Dan Kris menganga –bibirnya terbuka lebar, ia nyaris terjungkal dari duduknya. Matanya memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya –lengkap dengan mata membulat sempurna seperti orang bodoh. Kris berusaha melihat apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sehun sampaikan dengan gurauannya.

Tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak sedang bercanda sekarang.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Kris, meninggikan suaranya.

Sehun memejamkan mata, sedikit mendesah ringan. "Luhan terus membual tentang kematian dan omong kosong gadis suci. Ia merengek padaku seperti bayi dan itu membuatku gila,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Luhan bilang ia tak tau sampai kapan dia hidup, katanya, ia bisa mati kapan saja. Dia tidak ingin mati dalam keadaan masih suci dan memintaku melakukannya,"

"Dan kau melakukannya?" tanya Kris, setengah tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

Sehun mengangguk.

 _Oh Sehun pasti sudah gila._

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, sungguh aku tak ingin memperlakukan Luhan seperti itu. Tapi ia benar-benar memaksa, kau pikir aku tega membiarkannya merasa sedang ditolak? Itu pasti akan menyakitinya," ucapnya lirih.

"Dan sekarang kau menykitinya," balas Kris, Sehun menyetujui itu dalam diam. "Kau melakukannya dengan aman, kan?"

"Itulah yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang," sahutnya, kali menegakkan tubuh untuk melihat Kris.

"Jangan bilang, kau," Kris menuding Sehun, menggantung kalimatnya diudara.

"Aku tak sempat memikirkan hal itu Kris, sungguh aku benar-benar gila semalam. Dan sekarang aku mulai memikirkannya," balasnya, terlihat sedikit putus asa.

Kris mendesah ringan, dalam hati sedikit menyesal meninggalkan Sehun untuk menjaga Luhan semalam. Bukannya menjaga, yang ada Sehun malah membuat Luhan tersakiti –secara tidak langsung, meskipun itu permintaan Luhan.

"Ya, kau gila, Oh Sehun. Gila dan bodoh," Kris mengoreksi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" bisik Sehun, terdengar seperti berbicara sendiri.

Dan Kris diam, tidak memberikan jawaban karena ia sendiri belum menemukannya. Kedua pria itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Meskipun mereka memikirkan hal yang sama, tapi keduanya tak berminat melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai hal ini.

.

.

"Oke, ini canggung. Bisa kalian setidaknya mengatakan sesuatu?" ucap Kris malam itu, tepat tengah malam saat mereka semua berkumpul di ruang santai untuk membicarakan tentang kelanjutan hidup Luhan –rencananya mereka akan bicara, tapi tak ada satu orangpun yang memulai mengucap kata.

Sehun duduk diam di ujung sofa, memutar-mutar ponsel di tangan dengan pandangan berpikir –atau melamun. Luhan nyaris berbaring di samping Kris, tidak banyak bergerak sejak Chanyeol menggendong gadis itu turun dari kamarnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sama seperti Luhan dan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin juga nyaris mematung. Keduanya tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya, mata mereka fokus memperhatikan layar televisi menyala yang menampilkan pertandingan _baseball_ membosankan.

Dan Kris cukup jenuh menunggu salah satu dari mereka membuka suara.

"Aku tak punya apapun untuk dibicarakan, Kris," sahut Luhan, sedikit berbisik.

Sehun mengangkat kepala untuk memandangi Luhan, membuat Kris mengikuti pandangan pria itu untuk sama-sama melihat Luhan yang seolah sedang meringkuk diatas sofa dalam balutan selimut gading tebal miliknya.

" _Well_ , yah, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ucap Jongin, menoleh sedikit untuk memandangi Kris dan Luhan bergantian. "Tapi aku tak tau apa Luhan perlu mendengar ini," tambahnya.

"Apa itu?" sahut Luhan cepat, mata rusanya menatap Jongin dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan.

Jongin melirik Chanyeol sedikit, dan samar, pria yang masih menonton pertandingan di televisi itu mengangguk ringan. "Aku sudah mendapat bantuan," ucap Jongin, kali ini memandangi Sehun dan Kris bergantian.

"Setidaknya mereka akan menjaga keluarga Baekhyun selama kita pergi ke China untuk menyelesaikan semua ini," tambah Chanyeol.

"Kita akan ke China? Kapan?" sahut Luhan, terlalu penasaran untuk diam. Gadis itu memandangi keempat orang pria di depannya bergantian, meminta pendapat tanpa pernyataan yang tersuara.

Kris mendesah ringan. "Hanya jika kau siap, seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Luhan," tanpa sadar, pandangannya beralih menatap Sehun dan pria itu cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala.

Sehun lebih banyak diam malam ini, mungkin pikirannya masih kacau.

"Kita harus mengakhiri semua kegilaan ini dan membuatmu hidup tenang," ucap Jongin pada Luhan.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan menelan ludah gugup. Pikiran sempitnya kembali memutar kejadian-kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu dalam hidupnya –mengubah segalanya. Terkadang, hidup diantara empat pria itu membuat Luhan lupa sebenarnya hidupnya sedang dalam bahaya.

Bahaya luar biasa.

"Apa rencanamu?" bisik Sehun –kata pertama kali yang keluar dari bibirnya malam ini. Nada suara Sehun tampak mengambang, datar, tidak jelas ditujukan untuk siapa, sedangan kepalanya masih sedikit tertunduk.

Luhan mendesah napas. "Setidaknya, kita harus ke labolatorium ibuku, menemukan apa yang telah ibuku simpan dan mungkin menghilangkan penemuannya,"

"Kau sudah siap untuk itu, Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol, tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas gadis itu, bingung.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan, memutar badannya untuk menatap Luhan lebih dekat lagi. "Menghilangkan penemuan ibumu sama halnya menghilangkan semua hal yang ibumu perjuangkan selama hidup. Kau siap melakukannya?" tanya pria itu lagi, terdengar serius.

Luhan tampak berpikir, ada sedikit keraguan yang tergores jelas dalam wajah piasnya, seolah belum yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin otaknya mulai memikirkan pertanyaan yang baru saja Chanyeol lontarkan.

Ia mengangkat bahunya yang sempit. "Jika memang itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membuatku tetap hidup, kita tak punya pilihan lain," bisik Luhan, terdengar tipis. Mata gadis itu masih menatap meja kosong dihadapannya –sama-sama dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Kris menghela napas, tapi tidak bicara.

"Katakan jika kau siap, kita akan memulai semua ini," kata Jongin, final.

"Ya, Jongin. Aku tau," balas Luhan.

"Dan kalian berdua bicaralah," tambah Kris, menunjuk Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama berpandangan, tapi tak ada yang mulai bicara. Keduanya sama-sama diam, kemudian Luhan memilih mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan mata Sehun yang seolah menghakimi.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bodoh, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebingungan. Sama dengannya, Jongin juga memandangi Luhan dan Sehun bergantian dengan bingung.

Kris mendecak sebal. "Kalian berdua ikut aku," ucapnya pada Jongin dan Chanyeol. "Bawa Luhan ke atas untuk istirahat, Sehun," perintah Kris.

Bingung, Chanyeol dan Jongin mengangguk, mengikuti langkah panjang Kris menuju pintu keluar. Kemudian ketiga pria berbadan tinggi itu menghilang dari balik pintu –entah pergi kemana.

Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang kembali tenggelam dalam kecanggungan bisu.

Desahan napas Sehun terdengar berat, ia masih memandangi Luhan sementara gadis itu memilih menonton layar yang menyala-nyala di hadapannya –berusaha menghindari Sehun.

"Luhan," panggilnya dengan suara tipis.

Gadis itu menggumam, tidak jelas. Tapi yang pasti, ia semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya sendiri pada selimut tebal sementara Sehun menggeser tubuh untuk duduk di sampingnya. Mungkin Luhan terkesan sedang menghindari pria itu, entahlah, ini membuat Sehun bingung. Padahal tadi pagi Luhan menggodanya habis-habisan.

Ah, yang tadi pagi itu..

Sepertinya Luhan sedang kerasukan setan.

"Kau akan menghindariku seharian?" tanya Sehun, _to the point._ Ia sudah menahan ini seharian.

Luhan terkekeh ringan, tapi terdengar sangat canggung. "Aku malu, Oh Sehun," bisiknya.

"Malu?" ulang Sehun, gadis itu mengangguk ringan. "Kenapa?" tambahnya, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Luhan lebih jelas lagi.

Luhan tersenyum lagi, kali ini menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapan mata Sehun. "Ingat apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi pagi?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?" balas Sehun, suaranya terdengar menenangkan.

Lagi-lagi senyum Luhan mengembang. Samar, Sehun melihat ada gurat semu kemerahan terlukis jelas di wajah cantik Luhan yang pias. Aneh mengatakan ini, tapi bagi Sehun menyenangkan melihat pemandangan wajah itu sekarang.

Luhan terlihat cantik.

"Pasti kau menganggapku gila," ia tertawa sedikit, terdengar hambar. Dan Sehun hanya memandanginya dengan kening berkerut. "Aku menggodamu seperti jalang,"

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu," potong Sehun cepat sebelum Luhan semakin bicara lebih kacau lagi.

Luhan tersenyum, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun. "Maaf sudah membuatmu melakukan itu, Sehun. Aku tau itu bukan keinginanmu, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain,"

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf," sahut Sehun cepat. "Aku sudah menyakitimu. Apa itu sakit sekali?" tanyanya dengan satu kekehan ringan.

Dan Luhan tergelak. "Sakit sekali, sungguh," ia tertawa renyah.

"Sudah lega sekarang?" tanya Sehun, dan Luhan memandanginya dengan kerutan di kening, tidak mengerti. "Kau berhasil membuatku menjadi pria brengsek yang menghilangkan kesucian seorang gadis," balas Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Tawa renyah Luhan kembali terdengar agak keras. "Aku yang memintanya, Sehun. Kau bukan pria brengsek. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu begitu,"

"Apa kau menyesal?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Belum, setidaknya," kemudian tertawa lagi. "Tapi sungguhan, aku tidak menyesal," tambahnya.

Sehun tersenyum ringan, ia menarik tangan Luhan untuk menggenggamnya, mengusapnya perlahan. "Seharusnya kau memberikan kesucianmu pada orang yang kau cintai, Luhan,"

"Aku ingin merasakan jatuh cinta sebelum aku mati, Sehun," bisiknya, senyuma manisnya terlihat sangat menakjubkan.

"Bisa kita berhenti membahas tentang kematian?"

Luhan terkekeh ringan. "Serius, aku ingin merasakan jatuh cinta pada seorang pria sebelum aku mati. Maksudku secara sungguh-sungguh, bukan hanya sekedar mengagumi,"

"Kau belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta yang seperti itu sebelumnya?" balas Sehun, membiarkan tangan Luhan masih dalam genggamannya yang hangat.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala ringan. "Tapi aku sudah merasakannya sekarang," ia tersenyum, memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan mata teduh yang membuat pria manapun pasti berdebar saat menatapnya.

Sedangkan Sehun membeku.

"Mungkin ini terkesan murahan, tapi aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu, Oh Sehun," bisik Luhan, tersenyum lagi.

Sedangkan Sehun menganggu ringan. "Aku tak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu, jangan khawatir,"

Luhan mendesah ringan, menghembuskan napas berat sekali. "Sejak pertama kali kau membuntutiku, saat aku melihatmu untuk kali pertama dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Kau orang yang sama yang selalu menyelamatkanku, Sehun. Mau tak mau itu membuatku bergantung padamu, bahkan tanpa kusadari,"

Sehun mendengarkan kalimat demi kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Luhan, perlahan, menarik jemari gadis itu untuk mengecupinya dengan lembut.

"Bodoh jika aku menyangkal ini, tapi memang aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Oh Sehun,"

"Luhan,"

"Jangan khawatir," potong Luhan. "Aku tak akan memintamu untuk membalas perasaanku, sungguh. Biarkan saja aku merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Meskipun ini sepihak, aku tak peduli. Jangan merasa canggung hanya karena aku menyatakan perasaan bodoh ini," ucapnya dengan kekehan ringan –masih terdengar canggung sebenarnya.

Dan Sehun tersenyum, menarik jemari Luhan yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

"Sepihak kau bilang?" balasnya, Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti. "Kau salah paham," dan saat Sehun mengucapkannya, ia menarik wajah Luhan mendekat, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir hangat gadis itu.

Mata Luhan membelalak sempurna sementara Sehun memejamkan mata.

Bibirnya bergerak lembut, mengecupi permukaan bibir Luhan. Sehun menciumnya perlahan, dengan hangat, hati-hati, seolah bibir Luhan adalah barang pecah belah yang rapuh. Sementara gadis itu mencoba membalas ciuman Sehun dengan kaku, dengan jantung yang berdegup lebih cepat.

Rasa bibir Sehun yang manis dan lembut membuat Luhan menggila.

 _Ini gila._

 _Mengapa kau menciumku seperti ini, Sehun?_

Dan Sehun tersenyum, membiarkan Luhan menarik diri dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Matanya menatap Luhan yang separuh terpejam dengan napas setengah habis. Bibir mungil gadis itu basah dan sedikit terbuka.

"Sehun," desahnya lembut.

"Maaf menciummu dengan tidak sopan," bisiknya lembut.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia masih memandangi Sehun dengan bingung –dengan jantung yang masih menggila. Pria itu tersenyum, menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah tubuh Luhan untuk mengangkatnya perlahan –dengan lembut.

Tanpa bicara, Sehun menggendong tubuh Luhan yang masih terbalut selimut tebal menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamar, membaringkannya ke atas ranjang. Kemudian ikut berbaring di samping Luhan, menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya, dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

 _Hangat dan nyaman._

"Kau akan tidur disini?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh ringan, tangannya mengusap punggung Luhan perlahan, menenangkannya, membuatnya lebih cepat terlelap. Sehun memeluknya lebih erat, bibirnya menempel pada puncak kepala Luhan dan mengecupinya dengan lembut beberapa kali.

"Aku akan menjagamu disini," bisiknya, mengecup puncak kepala Luhan lagi. "Tak akan ada mimpi buruk yang berani mendekatimu," tambahnya dengan kekehan lembut.

"Kekanakan sekali, Oh Sehun," dengus Luhan kesal.

Sehun tertawa sedikit, masih mengusap punggung Luhan dengan sayang. "Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat," bisiknya.

"Terima kasih," balas Luhan, gadis itu tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun, kemudian perlahan memejamkan mata.

Membiarkan Sehun menggumamkan lagu pengantar tidurnya, membiarkan perasaan tenang membanjiri hatinya, membiarkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak aturan, kemudian mencoba menenggelamkan kesadarannya sendiri untuk menjemput mimpi indah malam ini.

Dalam pelukan Sehun yang hangat dan nyaman.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holla~ Ngebut~ Fast Update~ ini itungannya fast kan?**

 **Oke sip.**

 **Absurd ya?**

 **Gapapa deh sekali-kali bikin kek begini /hehe/**

 **Semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan nunggu FF ini. Gatau kenapa semakin kesini ceritanya semakin nganu. Semoga masih ada greget-greget-nya dikit. Silahkan sampaikan kritik, komentar, saran di kolom review ya semuanya.**

 **Adegan actionnya chapter depan.**

 **Karena Authornya sudah mulai sibuk SKRIPSI, jadi mungkin jadwal update agak berantakan /harap maklum/ dan doakan Author cepet kelar ini skripsinya.**

 **Berhubung tanggal 7 Februari Authornya ulang tahun yang ke-20, jadi nanti bakalan ada project FF baru. Kalo sempet mampir ya, anggap aja kado dari lolipopsehun /asik/**

 **Uda itu aja, terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semuanya~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **Today update with my beloved sister APRILTASTE please check her wonderful story~**


End file.
